


Broken Hearts

by Starwinder042653



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwinder042653/pseuds/Starwinder042653
Summary: After Chris breaks up with Vin, Ezra offers his friendship and perhaps more.





	1. Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story being posted here for the first time. If you notice that the number of chapters, has changed I haven't added anything to it. I simply forgot that while I called it nine chapters when I posted it to my site, two of the chapters had multiple parts. As far as I can see the Archive won't let me add parts to the chapters so I'm posting them as chapter X pt 1 etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read Carla's Feels Like Rain on the Blackraptor Adult site and it inspired this. For those who haven't read it, it's a V/C fic where Chris is breaking up with Vin. One of those 'it's nobody's fault, just the way things happen sometimes' kind of things. Now I'm a V/E girl from the beginning and dear Vin needed someone to mend his broken heart, so, we have this.
> 
> Oh, the idea of Ezra having built models as a child and later taking a baseball bat to them comes from Jo Ann's wonderful Mended Glasses which unfortunately is no longer available on line in so far as I can tell.

It was late on a Friday afternoon. Vin Tanner pushed back his chair and rose to go get some more coffee. He was exhausted. It wasn't the work so much as the burden of dragging around a broken heart. Earlier in the week his lover and boss, Chris Larabee, had ended their relationship, at least the non-work-related, more than just friends part of it.

Now they were trying to get back to being just friends and co-workers. 

Vin wasn't sure they could do it. 

He felt like he was in a war zone, constantly under fire from his co-workers, having to listen to their incessant sniping at him. Buck Wilmington in particular seemed to blame him for the whole mess, as if Chris wasn't a grown man who'd gone into the affair with his eyes open.

Nathan Jackson had always been judgmental. 

Josiah Sanchez just plain disapproved of two men together no matter who they were and was even more disapproving of 'office romances' in general. 

JD Dunne, well JD was young and inexperienced. He barely knew what to think of two men together, so he was halfway following in Buck's wake. Fortunately he was trying to find some kind of balance between Buck's rabid reaction, his 'hero worship' of Chris Larabee and his friendship with Vin. 

Vin snorted. The friendship seemed to be losing. 

That only left Ezra Standish. 

Vin couldn't figure him out, but then he never had been able to. Their enigmatic undercover agent was... an enigma. He snorted again and shook his head as he poured some more of the thick tarry brew that passed for coffee in the office into his old, chipped cup. 

Most of the guys were already gone for the day. Buck was closeted in the office with Chris, guarding him like an old bulldog. 

Only Vin and Ezra remained in the outer bullpen area. He was just avoiding going back to the cheap motel room he had rented when he packed his things and moved out of Chris' ranch. He'd let his apartment go when he'd moved out to the ranch, thinking that this was it, that *this* was forever. Only it wasn't. 

What Ezra was still doing in the office at six o'clock on a Friday night, Vin didn't know. 

He turned to go back to his desk and found Ezra standing in the doorway of the break room, one shoulder leaned against the frame, arms crossed over his chest, a solemn expression on his face. He straightened when Vin looked up at him, his hands dropping to his sides as he let out a soft sigh then spoke softly, "I am sorry, Mister Tanner." 

Vin scowled, "What for?" The statement came as a complete non-sequitur as far as Vin was concerned. He had no idea what Ezra was apologizing for. 

Ezra turned to look towards Chris' office. The look alone told Vin what Ezra was sorry for before he ever said, "That." 

Before Vin could push past him or think of anything to say, before Vin could quite wrap his mind around the fact that unlike the others Ezra apparently *didn't* blame him for this mess, Ezra went on. 

"I know what it is like to think that you have found everything that you never even dared to dream of and to then awaken one day to realize that it's over, and that there is nothing you can do about it, because it isn't your fault. It isn't his fault, either. It's no one's fault and that only makes it hurt more." 

Vin swallowed hard. Ezra had hit it right on the head. Nobody's fault but it still hurt like a bitch. He shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it, Ez." 

"I know." 

The quiet words were nearly Vin's undoing. He hadn't realized until now how much he'd needed to have just one person say, 'It's not your fault.' How much he'd needed to feel like there was at least one person who didn't hold him responsible for all this.  


He tried to speak around the sudden lump in his throat, but only managed a quick bob of his head before Ezra went on. 

"You are in limbo right now. I understand that. You don't know where you stand anymore, not just with him, but here, with the job and our co-workers and even with your life. I just wanted you to know that if you need anything. A place to stay, perhaps? Someone to talk to, when you're ready. I'll be glad to help any way I can." 

This time Vin managed to get out a choked, "Thanks, Ez."

He started towards the door but Ezra didn't move out of his way, just stood there looking it him, his head cocking slightly to one side, that small devilish smile beginning to curve his lips. 

"Therapy. That's what you need, a little therapy." 

Vin scowled. "Don't need no shrink!" he snapped, his gratitude for Ezra's support evaporating in a burst of anger that Ezra thought he needed to talk to a psychologist. 

Ezra's smile turned into a grin as he held up his hands in a warding off gesture. "Oh, no, no, no, Mister Tanner. I would never suggest that anyone see one of those charlatans!" 

He leaned against the door frame again, grinning broadly. "I have my own therapy." 

Vin gave him a puzzled look. 

"Come now, Mister Tanner. Surely you know that most undercover agents burn out on the job in ten to twelve years, if they don't get killed first. *I*, however have been doing this for more than fifteen years... and am still going strong." 

"There's exceptions to every rule." 

"Indeed there are. However, some exceptions make themselves." 

"Like you make your own luck?" 

Ezra laughed. Then still grinning at Vin he asked, "Do you want to break something? Just take a baseball bat and beat the shit out of something?" 

Vin stared at him, "I... uh..." 

"Very young children instinctively understand the wonderful therapeutic benefits of breaking things. That's why when a toddler is angry or upset, they start grabbing and smashing anything that they can get their hands on. Unfortunately, as we grow up, we are taught that it's not permissible to do this, and we lose that marvelous outlet for our anger and frustration." 

Vin sighed. Ezra was on a roll. There wouldn't be any shutting him up and Vin didn't have the energy to even try. Ezra was right about him being in limbo, he didn't know what to do and it seemed to be draining everything out of him. He leaned back against the break room table and took a sip of his coffee. Might as well get comfortable if Ezra was going to talk him to death. 

Ezra went on, "I was twelve when I re-discovered the joy of just smashing things. As a younger child I built models. You know the kind, cars, planes, aircraft carriers. Some of them extremely detailed. Naturally they took quite some time to complete. When I was twelve, shortly after Mother had bought me a brand-new model of what would be a four-foot long, aircraft carrier, I realized that she wasn't buying them for me because she loved me and wanted to give me something that I enjoyed. She bought them simply so she wouldn't have to be bothered with me. They kept me busy, quiet and out of her way." 

Vin nodded his understanding, suddenly realizing that while Ezra might have been raised with money he hadn't necessarily been raised in an environment that was anymore loving and nurturing than Vin's own childhood. 

"This realization came as she was walking out the door, on her way to Europe with her latest paramour, leaving me alone, to fend for myself until she returned. Oh, she made sure the rent was paid, and that the housekeeper would be coming in daily but still she was leaving me alone. I was furious. I wanted to smash something, so for the first time in a very long time, I did. I grabbed up a baseball bat, and an armful of those damned models and took them out into the back yard and batted them to pieces. You wouldn't believe how much better I felt." 

Vin shook his head. "Yeah, well I ain't got nothing that I'd be willin' ta smash... and cain't rightly go smashing stuff around here... although I wouldn't mind taking a baseball bat to Buck's desk about now." 

Ezra laughed out loud. "I just bet you would! Now, I just happen to have an entire shelf full of breakables at home, with a baseball bat right there with them." 

Vin frowned, remembering the few times that he'd been at Ezra's when the undercover agent hosted the monthly poker game, trying to remember if he'd seen a shelf full of breakables. His eyes went wide as he realized that he had and that there had been a baseball bat leaned against it. 

"That shelf full of ceramics in the back hall next to the patio door?" 

Ezra practically cackled. "Yes, indeed. Tell me, Mister Tanner, what did you think the first time you saw that shelf of knickknacks?" 

Vin swallowed, he really didn't want to insult Ezra by saying that he'd thought they were the ugliest things he'd ever seen so he hedged, "They looked a mite out of place." 

Ezra snorted, "Oh, come now, you can do better than that! Be honest, Mister Tanner, brutally honest. After all, the truth will set you free." 

"Oh, alright. They've gotta be the ugliest things I've ever seen." 

"Oh, and the joy of smashing them!" Ezra exalted. 

Vin stared at him in disbelief. "You mean that you bought them just so you could smash them?"

"Yep. Half the fun is finding things that just cry out to be smashed." 

"You're crazy." 

"Of course I am. I would not have survived as long as I have as an undercover agent if I were entirely sane. Being crazy is what keeps me out of a padded cell." He rubbed his hands together. "Now, dump that sludge down the drain, grab your things and let us 'blow this Popsicle stand' so to speak. We shall swing by that fleabag of a motel you're staying in, pick up your things and install you in my spare room, then settle in for some good, old-fashion, smashing therapy. Afterwards we'll head for your favorite fast food joint, and let you fill that bottomless pit you call a stomach. I know you haven't felt like eating but I guarantee that after you finish your therapy, you'll be ravenous." 

He turned and breezed back towards the bullpen. 

Vin stood a moment staring after him. Then he shook himself and did as Ezra had ordered.  


Hell, why not? It wasn't like he had anything else to do... and Ezra was actually going to take him to MacD's! That alone was worth going along with this crazy idea. 

________________________________________

Two hours later, Vin sat in a booth at MacDonald's with two Big Macs, three orders of fries, four apple pies and the biggest drink he could get spread out in front of him. 

Ezra had been right, after the 'smashing therapy' as Ezra called it he had been ravenous. It hadn't, of course, made everything all right, but he did feel better. 

Ezra sat opposite him, munching on a salad, looking casual and relaxed in black Dockers, a jade green sweater that brought out the green of his eyes and black hiking boots. 

Who knew the man owned hiking boots? Old and well-worn ones at that!

Ezra was, if anything, more of a mystery now than he had been before they had taken this detour into the twilight zone. 

When Vin had offered to pay rent on the spare room, he'd just waved him off. "It's not as if I have a mortgage. The house is paid for."

"How'd you manage that on an Federal Agent's pay?" Vin had asked without thinking, but Ezra had answered as if the question didn't offend him or bring up memories of the rumors of corruption that continued to dog him. 

"I take at least one trip a year to Vegas and another to Monte Carlo. I only play poker, Mister Tanner and I am very, very good. I am, after all, a third-generation professional gambler. Which is why you gentlemen so often contribute to the Ezra P. Standish retirement fund when we play. It really is not fair to you all for me to play as both my father and grandfather made their living at the game, but ya'll insist. So, what am I to do?" 

"You could let us win now and then." Vin suggested. 

Ezra only laughed

After a moment Vin asked, "Reckon you learned to play as a young'n?" 

"I cut my teeth on a deck of cards, literally. I was playing against grown men for money when I was ten... and winning. Everything that I own is paid for and I have a substantial savings account." 

Vin studied him a moment before saying, "Never really thought about you being the saving kind. You seem to spend a lot of money." 

"Ah, but what constitutes 'a lot of money' is relative. To a minimum wage worker, trying to buy a fifty-thousand-dollar house is a pipe dream, most likely never to be realized. To a millionaire that same house is something to be bought out of petty cash, if he'd bother buying something that cheap at all. I have money, Mister Tanner, therefore, I can spend it on whatever I like. Actually I am quite frugal, for every dollar that I spend I put two into my savings account. If nothing else, life with Mother taught me to always save for a rainy day. With her it was always feast or famine. We were either in the lap of luxury or living on the edge of poverty, hiding from the bill collectors. I swore that when I was making my own living, I would never live like that again."

Now, as he watched Ezra nibbling at the salad he couldn't help smiling. The man was a mystery. Well, he was a detective. 

He swallowed his bite of burger and washed it down with a long drought of his coke, before asking, "So what are we gonna do when we leave here?" 

Ezra gestured out the window to the theater across the mall parking lot. "The new Star Wars movie is playing. I know you wanted to see it. Have you been yet?" 

"Nope." 

"Would you like to go?" 

"You want to see it?" Vin asked.

"Truthfully?" 

"The truth will set you free," Vin grinned, quoting back what Ezra had said earlier.

Truthfully... I'm dying to see it! I've seen every single one of them. Starting with the first one when I was just a little boy... and there is nothing, absolutely nothing, like seeing them in the theater. Not even my big screen TV does them justice, although, of course, I will acquire the DVD as soon as it is released. I have them all, in both VCR and DVD." 

"You're as big a fan as me or JD!" 

Ezra chuckled, "Busted." 

"Then, hell yes! I want to go! It'll be a treat to see it with somebody that appreciates it." 

________________________________________

At the theater, Vin was surprised when Ezra ordered the largest combo of popcorn and Coca-Cola, insisting that the girl not just squirt some butter on top but put in some popcorn, squirt it with butter and repeat at least three times before the tub was full. 

"Damn! I didn't think you drank coke and all that butter..." 

"Ordinarily I don't, but this is a tradition. I went to the first movie with my cousins, they all bought the biggest combo even getting one 'for me', even though I was just a toddler and the tub of popcorn was bigger around than I was. So, one just *can't* watch Star Wars at the theater without a huge tub of hot, buttered popcorn and a giant Coca-Cola." 

"And the butter?" 

"If you're going to get buttered popcorn then it should damn well be well-buttered!" 

Vin chuckled, looking longingly at the tub of popcorn. "Wish now, I'd saved some room for popcorn." 

"It's a long movie and I'll share." Ezra turned and headed for the hall to the theaters. "We'd best find a seat before they're all taken." 

Sitting in the theater, waiting for the lights to go down, Vin had the strangely disconcerting feeling that he sometimes got on first dates. The auditorium was filled with couples, both male/female, male/male and female/female. This was after all, the nine o'clock show, traditionally the show that one took one's date to. 

But Ezra hadn't given any indication that he was interested in Vin that way, and they had known each other for more than two years, working together. Ezra was a familiar presence. On the rare occasion when Ezra had back up undercover, Vin was the one who usually played his bodyguard or chauffeur or whatever. 

There shouldn't have been that tingle of nervousness and anticipation that he usually got only on a first date. Especially not now, when he was still hurting so badly from the end of his relationship with Chris. 

Was this just re-bound? Was he reading too much into a simple act of friendship? Maybe.  


But then this wasn't the Ezra he knew, not the one from work, certainly not the one from any undercover assignment they'd ever had, not even the one from the poker nights and cook outs.

This was a totally different Ezra. Maybe, just maybe, this was the real Ezra. 

And if it was, then Vin Tanner *liked* Ezra Standish. He liked the expressive face, the shining eyes, the devilish grin and the wicked sense of humor. 

Oh, yeah, if he was rebounding, then *this* Ezra Standish looked like a damned fine place to land. 

________________________________________

Ezra was still chattering excitedly as he unlocked the door and let them back into his townhouse. He'd let Vin drive the Jag home, too hyped-up to drive himself. 

He locked the door behind them and set the alarms before tossing the keys into the basket on the table beside the door. Finally he wound down enough to ask, "Would you like a drink?" 

"Night cap sounds good. Not too much though. Hate hangovers." 

Ezra chuckled. "Likewise. A small one then, just enough to relax us enough to sleep. Oh, by the way, there is a tub in the guest bathroom, not just a shower. It even has a whirlpool. It's not as large as the one in the master bath but it's quite comfortable if you'd like a soak. There are towels, washcloths, soap, bath oil, shampoo, etcetera. Just feel free to plunder around, use whatever you want. That's what it's in there for." 

He handed Vin his drink and flopped down on the couch, reaching to his side to flip the reclining seat out. He waved a hand vaguely towards the other end of the couch. "That end reclines, also." 

"This ain't the couch you had the last time that we played poker." 

"No," he said with a grimace, "Buck and JD ruined the velvet upholstery on that one. This is leather. Easier to clean. Oh, hot water. Don't worry about it. I had point of use, tank-less, instant, water heaters installed when I redid the place last year. There is no sense paying for a regular water heater to sit and heat up and cool down a tank full of water when I am gone undercover, sometimes for weeks on end. Besides this way I *never* run out of hot water." 

"Thanks. It's good to know that I won't be putting you out if I fill up the tub and soak." 

"Is your back hurting you?" 

"A little." 

"The whirlpool will help." Ezra let out a long yawn. "I'm heading for a soak of my own. Feel free to do whatever you wish, watch TV, play music, whatever. You won't disturb me. I had insulation put in all the interior walls and ceilings when I remodeled, so that when Mother visits I can do what I please without disturbing her rest. You can drop a pin on carpet and wake Mother up. With the soundproofing I had put in, unless you turn the volume up to the point that it shakes the whole house, I won't even know you have it on." 

Ezra stretched and yawned again, as he headed for the wet bar. He sat his empty glass in the sink and headed for the stairs. "Just put your glass here when you're done. I'll wash them in the morning. Nite, Vin." 

Vin gave a nod and a quiet, "Nite, Ez." 

It wasn't until Ezra was all the way up the stairs that Vin realized that Ezra had used his first name for the first time when they weren't undercover. 

He leaned back and sipped his drink. After a minute he cocked his head and listened intently.  


Ezra's bedroom was directly over the living room. He should be able to hear Ezra moving around, running the water in the tub and so on, but there was nothing except silence. 

The place really was soundproofed. 

He swirled his whiskey in this glass and pondered on that. 

He knew that Ezra was a light sleeper. He'd seen him come awake in an instant often enough when they were undercover. Now he knew that Maude was the same way. 

He was a light sleeper himself, and he knew why he was. He'd learned to sleep with one eye open and both ears tuned to any change in his environment in the foster homes he'd been in, homes that had ranged from indifferent, to neglectful to downright abusive. Then living on the streets he'd had to stay alert as well. 

Now he knew that not only Ezra, but also his mother, responded to changes in their environment just as Vin, himself did. He couldn't help but wonder at the implications.  


He hadn't ever been fool enough to think that abuse only occurred among the poor. Having money didn't guarantee anyone's safety. You could be beaten and abused in a mansion just as easily as in a tenement, if you were trapped in that mansion with a chronic abuser. You just didn't hear as much about it. Money buys silence. 

He rose and walked over to the window, looking out it. The wrought iron grate over it drew his gaze. The grate was ornate and looked ornamental, but he'd bet they were functional, and they weren't just on the downstairs windows, either. They were on every window. 

The front door was steel as was the back door, both with deadbolt locks and peepholes, but no windows in them. The door onto the patio wasn't the traditional sliding glass door either. It was another steel door just like the front and back doors with the same deadbolt lock and peephole. 

The house was a fortress. 

He wasn't going to try it to find out, but he'd be willing to bet you couldn't put your fist through one of the walls either. 

He walked over to the wet bar and started to set his glass down then with a shrug, picked up Ezra's, and rinsed them both. He opened the cabinet under the sink and found the dish-washing liquid. He put a quick squirt into one of the glasses, added a little hot water, grabbed a sponge from the holder on the sink and washed the two glasses. He rinsed them and dried them well before setting them back in their place on the shelf over the bar. 

It was the least he could do. Hell, Ezra had paid for everything tonight, from supper at MacDonald's to snacks at the movie. Even the ceramics that Vin had busted and the bat he'd used had been Ezra's. 

With a final look around, he turned out the lights and headed up the stairs. He noted that the stairs had small lights along the wall edge that either came on when the main lights were turned off or stayed on all the time and were just visible with the overhead lighting off. 

The whirlpool tub was just as relaxing as Ezra had said that it would be. It eased the ache in his back tremendously. He'd taken Ezra at his word and plundered to his heart's content, locating a bottle of Relaxing Lavender Aromatherapy bath oil among the dozen or so bottles on the shelf beside the tub. He added it to the water and by the time the water began to cool, and he made himself get out of the tub, he was well and truly sleepy. 

He didn't have any trouble at all going to sleep.

________________________________________

Vin snapped awake at a knock on his door, for just a second, he was disoriented then he heard Ezra's voice and remembered where he was. 

"Mister Tanner?" The door swung open and Ezra stuck his head in. 

"Up and at'em!" Ezra called cheerfully as he swept into the room, drew the curtains back with a flourish and popped up the shade with a flick of his wrist. 

He turned back to the bed and it's rumpled occupant, "Chop, chop, Mister Tanner. Let's get this show on the road." 

"Ez," Vin stared out the window in dismay, "you beat the sun up. It ain't even daylight out." 

"But we have places to go and things to do and really ugly ceramics to buy! It's time to rock and roll." 

"Where're we goin'?" 

"Yard hopping, Mister Tanner." 

"Huh?" 

"Yard sales... yard sales... people all over Denver have them every Saturday morning. Where do you think I get my breakables? Most start at seven a.m. but some of them don't mind if you are early. It's absolutely amazing what some people possess and actually believe other people will pay good money to own. So, hurry up! All the good stuff will be gone by nine o'clock." 

He swept back out of the room leaving Vin sitting up in the bed with his mouth hanging open, staring after him. 

Ezra was wearing jeans, old, faded, raggedy jeans, that fit like a second skin and a faded T-shirt and well-worn cowboy boots. 

He was still asleep and dreaming this. 

Had to be. 

He could believe the Dockers and sweater from last night, even the hiking boots, but this was definitely way deep in the twilight zone. 

He pinched himself to make sure he was awake. 

Hell! That hurt! Apparently, he *was* awake. 

He shook his head, definitely the twilight zone or maybe pod-people. That was it. He'd been hijacked by an Ezra pod-person. 

Ezra popped back in the door. "Oh, you need to dress properly for yard hopping. What you usually wear on a Saturday is perfect but the older stuff, okay. We're just a couple of good ole boys hitting the yard sales, trying to stretch our last dollar farther than it will go. Understand?"

He popped back out before Vin could ask him how they were going to pull that off riding around in Ezra's Jag. Maybe Ez planned on them using the jeep, but then how had he done it before? And he obviously had done it before.

Vin shook his head and grabbed some clothes. Might as well get dressed and find out. If nothing else, it looked to be an interesting weekend. 

When he made it down stairs and into the kitchen, Ezra was on the phone. 

"Mario? Is the Caddy available today? I want it after all. Yes. The red convertible. Great! Top off the gas tank and let the top down. I'll be there in half an hour. Oh, and tuck me a copy of this weekend's yard sale gazette under the visor. The one with the map. Bye." 

He turned to look Vin over from his cowboy hat to his cowboy boots. "You look perfect for yard hopping. Let's go. We'll swing by MacD's and get you some breakfast." 

As soon as they were on the road, Ezra picked up his cell phone and dialed a number by touch then handed it to Vin. "It's ringing. Get me a large coffee with plenty of sugar and whatever you want." 

Vin took the phone just in time to hear the lady say, "Thank you for calling MacDonald's. Would you like to place a pickup order?" 

Ten minutes later they had zipped through the pickup window and were back on the road. 

Vin ate while Ezra drove them to their destination. He raised an eyebrow when he saw where they were stopping. 

The huge sign proclaimed: Mario's Dents and Dings Car Rentals. Rent-a-wreck for a lot less. All cars are guaranteed to be mechanically sound. 

The candy-apple red, Cadillac convertible sitting just inside the entrance with the top down had a crumpled right front fender but other than that looked okay. He noted that the tires looked brand-new

Mario came out to greet Ezra, apparently knowing him well. The car lot owner stood six-two or possibly six-three with blue-black hair and electric blue eyes. 

Vin felt a pang of jealousy when Mario casually pulled Ezra into a hug before handing him the keys to the Caddy and taking the twenty Ezra handed him for the day's rental. 

"I'll drop it off in the morning," Ezra called over his shoulder as he headed for the Caddy. 

Mario just waved. "I'll have one of the boys drop the Jag back by your place. I know you don't want it sitting here over night." 

"Thank you," Ezra called back over his shoulder. Then he tossed the keys to Vin. "You're driving. I'm navigating." 

He leaned over the driver's door to retrieve the yard sale gazette from under the driver's visor. Then grabbed a pack of various colored highlighters off the dash. 

Vin felt himself scowl as Mario blatantly admired the view of Ezra's ass as he bent over in the tight jeans. 

Laying the gazette out on the hood of the car and pulling out the map that was the centerfold, Ezra separated it from the listing of the yard sales saying, "Give me a few minutes to map us a route." 

Ezra didn't seem to notice Mario's staring at his ass as he wiggled around pulling out markers, highlighting certain ads, then matching them up with the map and finally tracing a route on the map that would take them to all the sales he had marked without any back tracking. 

Vin moved to stand behind Ezra, blocking Mario's view of the tempting ass. Focused on Ezra, he entirely missed Mario's knowing grin and approving nod. 

After a few minutes Ezra straightened. "There. That should do it. Let's go." 

He started around to the passenger's side then stopped and came back. "I almost forgot." He pulled out a plain white envelope. "Here's your half of the yard hopping money. There's a thousand dollars. Half in twenties, the other half in tens, fives and ones. Don't keep it all in one place. Put the bulk of it in your boot and spread the rest around to different pockets. We don't want to look like we have this much money. But buy whatever you like. Remember that the object is to find stuff that you really hate and would love to smash. And you'll need a shelf for your breakables too." 

Vin stared at the envelope. "A... a thousand dollars? And that's just half? You can't mean that you spend that much at yard sales!" 

"Not ordinarily, no, but I do like to have the money on me just in case I run across something that I just have to have. After we finish up with the yard sales, we'll head to the flea markets. They normally open around nine and are pretty well picked over by mid-afternoon. Then there are the antique shops. Sometimes you can find some wonderful stuff at very reasonable prices. That antique rocker in the living room that you so admired at the last poker game? That came from a flea market. Of course I had to have it refinished and reupholstered, but even so it only cost me a hundred and fifty dollars. Bought at an antique auction, already refinished and reupholstered it would have cost twice that or more." 

"Still, Ez, I can't take this. It's too much money." 

"You're not *taking* anything, Vin. I'm *giving* it to you. No strings attached, no obligations. You buy whatever you want. I told you, finding just the right things to smash, the things that will be a joy to destroy, is half the fun. Today is to have fun, to enjoy ourselves. I couldn't enjoy myself today, if you wanted something but didn't have the cash to buy it. If you insist, you can payback whatever you spend. I know that you have the money, I simply thought that you might not have that much cash on you. I don't expect you to spend it all, but I want you to have it, because I have that much. I want us to be equals in this. Do you understand?" 

Vin stared at Ezra for a long minute then grinned, "Just a couple of good ole boys, with a couple of thousand dollars to spend and all day to do it in." 

He held out his hand and Ezra slapped the envelope into it. "Exactly! Now, let's hit the road. We've got--" 

"Places to go, things to do and some really *ugly* ceramics to buy!" Vin finished for him.

Ezra laughed as he trotted around the car and got in on the passenger's side. 

Vin took a minute spreading the money around his person, tucking a bit here and there but putting the biggest wad of twenties in his boot as Ezra had suggested before he got in and cranked the Caddy. 

When he turned the switch the radio came on, loudly blaring Chris LeDoux's "Cadillac Cowboy".

He laughed out loud as he spun out of the lot, swerving across three lanes of traffic as Ezra's shouted over the music, "Left! Vin, go left!" 

________________________________________

By nine o'clock they'd hit more than two-dozen yard sales and collected several dozen truly ugly ceramic pieces, which now resided in the capacious trunk of the Caddy. 

Vin had shook his head at the realization that Ezra apparently was a real regular at some of the sales as he knew everyone by name, inquired about their families, and chatted happily away as he dug through piles of random junk. 

He introduced Vin simply as his 'friend, Vin'. 

In the car between yard sales, Ezra had praised the qualities of cheap Mexican plaster cast statues. Not only were they generally larger than the more fragile ceramic ones they tended to crumble when batted rather than shatter, making it less likely that you'd get cut by flying shards. At the same time he pointed out that you didn't have to buy only ceramics, anything breakable was acceptable. It was purely a matter of personal taste. 

Vin's number one purchase, as he thought of it, had been a plaster cast parrot. At least he thought it was a parrot. It was twice as large as any real parrot and painted in brilliant hues of red, yellow and green with huge bulging green eyes. It had to be the ugliest bird he'd ever seen. 

He was going to take immense pleasure in batting it to hell. It looked like that was where it belonged. Thing was a demon bird if he'd ever seen one. 

Ezra had acquired a model of the original Enterprise from the old Star Trek the original series. He'd said that it was just like one he'd put together as a child. Then with a grin he had added that it had been one of the first things he'd taken a bat to on that fateful day when he'd rediscovered the therapeutic value of smashing things. 

They decided to take a break between the yard sales and the flea markets. Ezra was finally ready for some breakfast and since they had eaten at Vin's favorite place the night before Vin insisted that they go to Ezra's favorite place today. 

Ezra hesitated then gave a short nod. "All right, but not a word about my choice of dining accommodations. Understood?" 

Vin had to agree just to find out where Ezra would take them. He was surprised when Ezra had him turn way from uptown and head for one of the more rundown areas.

He followed Ezra's directions with growing curiosity and was stunned when Ezra had him pull into what looked like a converted warehouse. 

Cars and trucks, ranging from limousines to junk heaps and including everything in between, with old clunkers parked next to Cadillacs and Beemers filled the parking area of what was indeed a converted warehouse. Loud country music wafted down from overhead along with the delicious aroma of barbecue. 

Apparently, the restaurant was upstairs. The neon sign hanging just inside the open warehouse doors declared it to be "Black Jack's Bar-B-Q. The best Bar-B-Q in the West." 

He let Ezra led the way up the stairs to the restaurant. Then instantly regretted it when the sight of Ezra *trotting* up the steps, two steps ahead of him, with his buttocks bouncing just in front of Vin's face made him 'pop a woody' so hard he thought it was going to come through his jeans. 

For once in his life he was glad a place was teeming with people. Hopefully no one would notice his hard-on. He followed Ezra as the other man pushed his way to the counter and shouted at the huge black man standing over the grill. 

"Black Jack!" Ezra shouted to be heard over the noise. 

When the giant turned and grinned at him, he yelled, "Double Trey! Table..." sharp green eyes swept the area and spotted a couple just rising to leave, "twenty-six!" 

"Got ya, Ace!" The giant waved and turned back to his grill. 

Ezra turned and grabbed Vin's arm hauling him through the crowd to push him into the booth seat. "You can't tarry around here, Vin, or you'll never get a seat." 

"How long's this place been here?" Vin asked.

"Ten years or so I think. I knew Black Jack in the Marines." He leaned back to let the bus boy clear the table and wipe it down. 

The young colored man did it with ease, apparently used to cleaning up from one customer while new customers settled in. 

"You drinking your usual?" he asked. 

"Yes, thank you and bring the same for my friend, please Daniel." 

"Yes, sir!" the boy grinned and retreated clearly pleased that Ezra remembered his name.

"So, what are we having?" 

"To drink? Sweet tea." 

"It any good?" 

"I believe you'll think so. It's what you guzzle every poker night at my place. I buy it from Black Jack by the gallon." 

"Do we get a menu?" 

"We won't. I took the liberty of ordering for both of us when we came in. Besides, they only serve one thing here... barbecue. You can have beef, pork or chicken. You can even special-order goat but that requires that you call ahead, usually a couple of days ahead." 

Vin frowned, then asked, "Double trey? That was the order?" 

Ezra nodded. "Yes, the number three combo. In cards the three is called a trey. Double Trey therefore means two orders of all three meats plus all the fixings. I promise that it will be all you can eat." 

Black Jack brought the platters over himself, dropping them on the table with a clunk and tossing down a pile of big thick napkins. "Long time since you've been down here, Ace," he said, reaching out to ruffle Ezra's hair with one huge hand. 

Ezra batted the hand away, "Stop that," he ordered, with a smile. 

The giant rumbled a laugh. "Sure. You eat up now. Both of you. The fixings are coming." He turned away without waiting to be introduced to Vin, heading back to his grill, muttering "Skin and bones. White boys don't eat enough." 

Ezra snorted. "He's always thought I didn't eat enough. Just because I don't require the number of calories that he does to keep me going." 

"He's big," Vin agreed. Up close the man had indeed looked to be a giant. 

"Black Jack stands six-feet, seven-inches tall and weighs approximately four hundred pounds. Most of it muscle. His uniforms had to be custom made when we were in the Corps." 

Just then a petite black woman arrived with a tray holding bowls of baked beans, potato salad, slaw and Brunswick stew along with a basket of rolls, biscuits and breadsticks. 

"Ya'll eat up now!" she admonished, echoing Black Jack as she set the bowls on the table then swept away. 

Ezra watched her walk away with a bemused smile. 

"What?" Vin asked turning to try and see what amused Ezra.

"She's his wife." 

"Black Jack's wife? But she's--" 

"Tiny? Petite? Oh, yes and she has all four hundred pounds of him wrapped tightly around her itsy-bitsy little finger. He worships her, but then she adores him, and they spoil each other rotten. Not a bad thing, really." 

"Must be nice," Vin said a bit wistfully. 

"I think so. I'm glad they're happy." 

They dug into the food then. Ezra finished well before Vin did and sat back watching his friend devour almost every scrap of food. 

"You know if you're still hungry, they have chili-cheese fries," he teased. 

"Damn, I'm gonna have to remember this place. Don't know how I never knew it existed." 

"Black Jack has never advertised. Not once. Every customer here comes because someone raved to them about the place or brought them at one time or another and they returned on their own. I know about it because I am an investor." 

"You invested in this place?" 

"I knew he'd make a go of it. I had eaten Black Jack's barbecue in the Corps. There was a barbecue pit near the barracks, in one of the recreation areas. He often cooked for the unit, when we had down time." 

"I'll have'ta remember the way down here." 

"He delivers. I usually call in myself. I'll give you the number." 

When they finished eating and rose to go, Ezra dropped a twenty on the table along with Vin's twenty and five that he had left for the meal, hoping that was enough since he'd never seen a menu or ticket. 

Back downstairs and headed for the Caddy Vin said, "I thought I was paying today?" 

"You are. The twenty is a gift for Daniel. He's working his way through college. He's taking small business management at the University so when Black Jack and Reva retire, he can take over the family business from them." 

"He's theirs?" 

"The first born. There are five others. Benjamin's the second born and will most likely take over the cooking from Black Jack. He helps out now and has the knack for it. The others may or may not stay in the business." 

Vin nodded. "Where to now?" 

"Well," Ezra said considering. "I always do the flea markets next then the junk shops then the antique shops and malls." 

"Why do you do them in that order?" 

"Cheapest to most expensive. I buy most of my undercover clothes at yard sales. You can get wonderfully soft, broken in blue jeans at yard sales for fifty cents to a dollar a pair. They cost two to five dollars at the Salvation Army or Goodwill. Remember that black suede leather jacket that I wore on the Harkins case? I paid five dollars for it at a yard sale. After the case ended, I had it professionally cleaned and it is now a prized possession. 

"You can find bookcases, filing cabinets and desks for five to twenty-five dollars on a yard sale but they will range from twenty to fifty dollars in junk shops and at antique stores... they really get expensive. I generally prefer estate sales for real antiques but there aren't any this weekend. Then there is the fact that at yard sales and flea markets very few prices are set in stone. You can haggle for most anything. 

"The one big difference is that yard sales, flea markets and junk shops are cash and carry while most antique shops take credit cards and checks and will deliver within Denver and most outlying areas. Some will deliver anywhere in the US." 

"I've always shopped at the Salvation Army and Goodwill then the flea markets. They do a lot of good." 

"Yes, they do and if you wish we can hit them first. I believe that there is a Goodwill just a few streets over." 

Vin grinned at him and followed his directions to the store. It was one that Vin had never been in before, but then they were quite a ways from the Purgatorio area that he was most familiar with. 

Ezra, it appeared, had made himself familiar with all the different areas of Denver in the two short years he had lived there. 

Another small anomaly Vin noted, then decided that as an undercover agent Ezra needed to know his way around any part of Denver he might find himself in. 

________________________________________

They did lunch at the Super China Buffet sitting near a window where they could keep an eye on the Caddy and the five-foot-high, eight-foot-wide, heavy, wooden shelving unit that they had bought at one of the flea markets for twenty-five bucks and somehow managed to wedge into the back seat of the Caddy. 

The place wasn't crowded. It had been nearly three o'clock when they left the last flea market. The lunch crowd was gone, and the dinner crowd had not yet arrived. 

As Vin sat his fourth and fifth plates of food on the table before sitting down and digging in, Ezra asked. "Do you want to go on to the antique stores or just head home and unload what we've got?" 

"Up to you," Vin said. 

"I don't really care one way or the other. I'm a bit tired and there is nothing that I am really *looking* for right now. I'd just be browsing, noting items that I might want at some future date." 

"Then we head back to your place. Just chill out for the rest of the day." Vin sighed. "Reckon I ought ta start lookin' for a place to live again." 

Ezra waved a dismissive hand. "You can stay with me as long as you like. It's too early to decide on getting another place. Things are still up in the air at work. If the others can't settle down about this... situation, then you may find it impossible to remain on the team. If you get a place before it settles, you may just find yourself moving again. Give it some time before you make a final decision." 

Vin took a long moment before he nodded, "All right, but if I stay, I help out around the place. You won't take rent, but I insist on paying for half the utilities and buying groceries." 

"Half the groceries." 

"Whatever I eat, and you know that's gonna be way more than half," Vin pointed out. "And I do my own laundry and stuff. And pick up after myself." 

Ezra sighed and nodded. "Agreed. As long as you agree to give the situation some time to settle before you make any decisions." 

Vin nodded and reached out his hand to shake on it. "Done deal," he said. 

Ezra grinned and took his hand, "Done deal," he responded, giving Vin's hand a quick shake. 

The End

(At least for now.)


	2. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin and Ezra take a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to the Rocky Mountain National Park mentioned herein. All information (dining, lodging, hiking) comes from Fodor's National Parks of the West - the 1992 edition - so if things have changed or places mentioned no longer exist, just pretend there's a peculiar time warp in place.

Friday afternoon, again. 

And again he and Ezra were the only ones left in the bullpen. Again Buck was closeted with Chris in his office. 

Week two and counting since the breakup with Chris. 

Things were marginally better, or it seemed that way. Buck's sniping was tapering off. Nathan seemed a bit friendlier. Josiah seemed to have made his peace and was now trying to keep the peace. 

JD had settled on trying to stay friends with Vin now that Buck was calming down. 

It seemed as if the Magnificent Seven might survive after all. 

But then there was Ezra and the fact that he was living in Ezra's spare room. 

Being with Ezra was helping, definitely helping, especially when they were at Ezra's place and the office Ezra vanished to be replaced by the twilight zone/pod-person Ezra that Vin was starting to think he could really like getting to know. 

Except that the others didn't know that he was staying with Ezra and he had no idea how they would react if they found out. 

They'd probably think he was corrupting another of their team members.

He leaned forwards and rubbed the back of his neck. God! He was looking forwards to getting back to Ezra's and taking a soak in that wonderful whirlpool tub. 

He suppressed a chuckle. Damn tub was corrupting him. He'd never cared about luxury before but now, he really didn't want to think about having to go back to living without that tub and the blessed relief it brought to his aches and pains, particularly the near constant ache in his back. 

Then strong hands settled on his shoulders and knowledgeable fingers began to massage his neck. 

Warm breath stirred his hair and a soft voice teased in his ear. "Someone needs to smash something!" 

Vin chuckled and sat back in the office chair, letting his head fall forwards as Ezra rubbed the tension out of his neck and shoulders. 

As the weekend had approached, he'd seen little bits and pieces of the twilight-zone/pod-person Ezra bleeding over into the office Ezra. 

He couldn't help but wonder what Ezra had in mind for this weekend. 

Maybe Ezra was trying to corrupt him. 

He shook his head at the thought. Maybe they deserved each other. They were the loners of the group, the losers. Ezra with his rumors of corruption dogging his every step and Vin with his poor education and rough ways. 

They were tolerated because Chris had picked him for the team and Chris was never wrong about what the team needed. 

Vin didn't really have the education required to be an ATF agent, but Chris had fought to get him on the team. 

Now with his 'connection' to Chris, that thing whatever it had been, that had made it seem as if they had known each other forever, in the moment that they met, broken he wasn't sure that he could stay with the team. 

"Let's get out of here," Ezra suggested. 

"Got ta finish this report." 

"It's not due until Monday morning. We can finish it at home." 

Ezra popped a thumb drive, which apparently materialized out of thin air, into the USB port and leaning over Vin's shoulder grabbed the mouse. He quickly clicked on File: Save As, then maneuvered through the file listings, with a speed that Vin could barely follow, to save it to the drive. 

"Grab any notes you need and let's go, before Snippy and Snappy decide to come checking on us." 

Snippy and Snappy were the new nicknames that the pod-person Ezra had given Buck and Chris. 

Minutes later they were making their escape. In the elevator, Vin asked, "Heard ya renting the Caddy for the weekend last night. We going yard hopping again?" 

Ezra chuckled. "I rather thought we might take off and go on a little driving tour, hitting the flea markets and junk shops along the way." 

"Sounds good. When do we leave?" 

"I pick up the Caddy on my way home. I thought we'd drive up to Boulder tonight. Get an early start there in the morning and spend the day flea marketing. We can drive over the mountains to Steamboat Springs tomorrow afternoon and spend the night there. Then Sunday morning we can circle down through Oak Creek, Yampa, Topanas, Bond and Vail and catch I-70 back to Denver. There won't be many yard sales and flea markets open on Sunday, but it's a beautiful drive." 

"Fresh air and sunshine sounds great to me." He cut a glance at Ezra, grinning. "I get to drive?" 

"Of course. I have to navigate." Ezra said with feigned dismay, as if it would be impossible for him to drive and navigate, when Vin knew perfectly well that Ezra could drive with one hand while reading a map and talking on his cell phone. 

Vin laughed. His pod-person Ezra was almost all the way back and they weren't even out of the elevator. 

As the elevator doors opened, he said, "I'll follow you to Mario's." 

"You don't have to do that. You can head on home." 

"Know I don't have to, I just am." He didn't add that he wanted to make sure that the hunky Italian rental lot owner kept his eyes and hands off of Ezra. 

Ezra sighed but shrugged it off, letting Vin do what he wanted. 

Vin headed for his jeep and Ezra got into the Jag. 

One of the reasons that no one had realized that he was staying at Ezra's was that they still drove in separately. He came in early and Ezra came in late, like always. 

He wondered how long it would be before someone noticed the pod-person Ezra seeping into the office Ezra. He wasn't certain that he wanted anyone else getting to know his pod-person Ezra. He realized that he was jealous of the persona that the others didn't know about. 

And he still wasn't certain which one was the real Ezra. 

________________________________________

It was high summer and wouldn't be dark until well after nine o'clock. They cut off the interstate and drove along little back roads, with the top down on the Caddy, the radio turned up loud to a Country station and sang along. They discovered that they both loved Blackhawk and knew all the words to "Down in Flames", "That's Just About Right", "Goodbye Says It All" and "I Sure Can Smell the Rain". 

Ezra checked them into a suite at the Hilton and waved off Vin's offer to pay half. 

"I'd be staying here if I were by myself." 

"In a suite?" 

"Yes. Call me paranoid, but I like to have room to maneuver should it become necessary. Not to mention that two exits are always better than one. Now, I'm going to get ready and head out to do a little rocking and rolling. You can come along or not. I warn you that the bars will be gay ones and someone is sure to hit on a hunk like you." 

"Hell, Ez you know I'm gay and I know I can rock and roll with the best of them. Might as well get back into the swing of things. We dressing up or down?" 

"We're dressing down home country. Skintight jeans, skin tight Ts, boots, buckles and hats. Although I think you'd attract more attention with a nice headband and your hair loose." 

He stepped close and reached up to trail a handful of Vin's hair through his fingers. 

Reaching out and catching Ezra by the hips and holding him there seemed as natural as breathing, "Ya gonna dance with me, Ez?" he asked. 

Ezra chuckled, "Of course, but then I'm a dance slut. I'll *dance* with anyone, but I never bring anyone back here. Comprende?" 

"Yeah. Don't think I'm ready for that yet anyhow. Be nice though to go out, dance a little, drink a little and come back all relaxed and able to sleep." 

"Exactly." 

Ezra's hand had dropped to rest on Vin's chest after trailing through his hair. Now he seemed to realize how close they were standing, how intimate the embrace seemed, and drew back. 

"We'd best go and get ready, he said." 

Vin gave him a smile and a nod, releasing his hold on Ezra's hips and stepping back. 

________________________________________

Several hours later, Vin maneuvered the red Caddy back through the streets of Boulder towards their hotel, grateful for his ability to always be able to find his way back to any place he'd been to before. 

He glanced over at Ezra in the passenger's seat and smiled to himself. 

Ezra had let the seat back to recline a bit. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, boot heels resting on the top of the Caddy's windshield, hat tossed carelessly into the back seat so that the wind could blow his hair. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling, humming softly to himself, one of the tunes they'd danced to at the last club. 

His right hand rested on the top of the Caddy's door frame, the left on the armrest between them. 

Vin lay his right arm on the armrest beside Ezra's, steering with his left hand. He let his hand come to rest on top of Ezra's then interlaced their fingers. 

Without opening his eyes or turning his head towards Vin, Ezra said softly, "It's too soon, Vin… for both of us." 

"Sorry," Vin started to unlace their fingers and pull back, but Ezra tightened his fingers, trapping Vin's fingers between them, not letting him withdraw. 

"Don't be. I like you. I like you a lot, but let's not start something, until we're sure that we're over what we're getting over." 

"Didn't know that you were getting over someone… but then I didn't know for sure ya was gay until tonight." 

"You weren't supposed to know. I keep my private life private. I have found that it is less trouble that way. It's been a couple of months since my breakup, so I suppose that I am farther along in the cycle of grieving for love lost than you are, but I'm not ready to start anything else yet." 

"What happened?" 

"I spent three weeks undercover on the Kepler case and came back to discover that there was nothing to come back to." 

"Sorry." 

"Not your fault. No one's really. Just the way things are. Law enforcement officers have one of the highest divorce rates in the country and undercover agents lead the pack in failed marriages among them. That is just talking about conventional, acceptable, out-in-the-open relationships. Add the stress of the secrecy required in a same sex relationship within the homophobic atmosphere of the law enforcement community and the chances of such a relationship surviving become slim and none." 

Vin sighed and squeezed Ezra's hand slightly in sympathy and understanding then said, "Reckon the odds was against me'n Chris from the start then, too." 

Ezra shrugged slightly, sitting up and tucking his legs back down in the car where they belonged. "Love doesn't care about odds, Vin, and sometimes it beats them. You and I just haven't found that one relationship, that one great love that can and will defy the odds." 

Vin pulled into the underground garage at the Hilton and found a parking place. 

Ezra released his right hand so that he could turn off the motor. 

Turning to look at Ezra, Vin said quietly, "Maybe we could find it together." 

Ezra smiled, but his face remained solemn and his eyes sad. "Maybe… but not just yet. Okay?" 

"Okay. For now we'll just be best buddies. Deal?" 

Ezra smiled, the light coming back into his eyes. "Done deal," he replied and held out his right hand for Vin to shake. 

Vin grinned, glad to see the smile back on Ezra's face. He took the hand and shook it, "Done deal, buddy." 

________________________________________

Vin stopped, staring at the carving in front of him. 

He and Ezra had been browsing the flea markets all morning and were now at one that featured several Native American artist selling their wares. 

He had been drawn to the wooden carvings of the animals, amazed at how the artist had used the natural lines of the wood to carve the animals, making it seem that the animals were literally bursting out of the wood itself. 

The carving that had caught his eye was of a bird rising up out of the base of the carving, wings spread, and neck stretched out. The front half of the bird was stained a pale red the back darker and the base itself was stained black. The small plaque read "Phoenix Rising". 

He sensed more than saw Ezra move to stand beside him. "Buy it." 

The simple words were almost an order. 

"It's a lot." 

"Remember what I said about carrying the amount of money that I do, because I want to have it in case I find something that I just have to have? For you, this is a have to have. Buy it, if you don't you will always regret it." 

"It's five hundred dollars." 

"It's worth it and I don't say that just as a connoisseur of art but as your friend. It would be worth it, even if I didn't think that it will appreciate in value, because it calls to you. For whatever reason, it belongs with you. You know it and it knows it." 

"It knows it?" Vin asked incredulously. 

"Art has soul, Vin, and on rare occasion the soul of a piece of art will call to the soul of a person, as this piece is calling to you. Buy it, or I will. Either way it will be yours." 

Vin reached out almost but not quite touching the Phoenix. He wet his lips then nodded. "All right," he said, then grinned and teased, "but only because you threatened me with buying it for me." 

"Whatever it takes, as long as you get it." Ezra grinned back at him. 

As the artist was wrapping the Phoenix and carefully packing it in a small crate, Vin noted that Ezra was carrying a sack. "What did you buy?" 

Ezra smiled at him, "Something that called to me, as the Phoenix did to you." 

He sat the sack down on the table where the carvings were displayed and opened it, carefully pulling out something heavily swaddled in wrapping paper. He gently unwound the paper to reveal a gorgeous quartz crystal. Nearly eight inches in length and three in diameter, it was sparkling clear for most of its length, only turning a cloudy white down near the broken end which was surrounded by smaller crystals jutting up around the base of the larger one. 

Vin reached out to touch it but was stopped by a sharp voice from across the table. 

"Do not touch it!" 

He yanked back his hand and turned to see an old Indian standing across the table from him. 

"I am Kojay, a shaman of the Comanche people. I do not mean to be rude, but no one should touch such a crystal but he to whom it belongs. Properly cleansed and charged it will both ground him and energize him." 

"How does he do that?" Vin asked before Ezra could. 

"He must wash it in a solution of sea salt and distilled water which he has blessed." 

"Which *I* have blessed? I am no priest or shaman, surely to be blessed it requires someone… qualified," Ezra asked in dismay. 

"You are a child of the Great Spirit, as are we all. Pray to whatever God you believe in. Ask him or her to bless the solution of salt and water that you may cleanse your crystal. It will be done." 

"How do I *know* that it is done?" 

"Ask and it is done. You need only believe." 

"Then how do I charge it?" 

"Find a place where the sun shines brightly, a place where you feel safe and comfortable. Sit the crystal in the sun, sit nearby and meditate while it charges." 

"How long does this take." 

"As long as it takes. You will feel when the stone is charged. When you touch the crystal you will be at peace and filled with energy." 

He paused a moment. "You will need a base for it." He turned and moved to the private area behind the table looking for something. He returned in a moment with a wooden platform. The top was slightly concave, just deep enough and large enough around that the crystal would sit easily in its center. It had three short but sturdy legs, rising it up about three inches from whatever surface it was set on. 

As he handed it to Ezra, the younger Indian returned with Vin's Phoenix in its crate. "Giving away my work, Father?" he asked but there was no anger in his voice. 

"He needs it and your Phoenix has found its home today, my son. A good day's work, I think." 

"As you wish, Father." The younger man said respectfully. Handing the crate to Vin he said, "May you enjoy the company of the Phoenix for many years." 

"Thank you," Vin said. 

The young man turned to where Ezra was hesitating to take the base from the older man. "Take it. You will give it a good home. When you cleanse the crystal, cleanse the base as well. Wash it in the saltwater solution then rub it with any good furniture polish. By the way, my name is Chanu. I put a card in the crate with the Phoenix, should you wish to contact us for any reason." 

"I," Ezra began then hesitated. Finally with a nod he said, "Thank you." 

"You are welcome," Chanu replied. 

As they walked away, after Ezra had replaced the crystal in its bag and slipped the base in with it, Kojay came to stand beside his son. "Did you see?" he asked softly. 

Chanu nodded and asked softly, "Their spirit animals? The Phoenix and the Fox?" 

"Yes." 

"I saw." 

"I hope when the time is right, they are wise enough to come to us. They will need guidance." 

"They will find their way, Father. The Phoenix is rising from its ashes and the fox will guide it to its glory." He turned and smiled at his father. "Let's pack up and head home. I, like you, feel that we have done a good day's work." 

________________________________________

They headed north out of Boulder taking Route 36 to Lyons and on up to hit Route 34 into the Rocky Mountain National Park. 

They stopped in Estes Park for a late lunch before heading into the Park proper. 

Ezra guided Vin into the parking area for La Casa, with an easy, "You're going to love this place. The voodoo chicken is right up your alley." 

Vin laughed. "I've been here before, Ez and you're right. The voodoo chicken is my regular." 

Ezra laughed in turn. "I am particularly fond of the blackened shrimp, so I guess we won't need a menu." 

They chatted amicably over lunch. 

Ezra sighed, "We don't have time for a hike today, if we're going to go on to Steamboat Springs." 

"Don't have to go on. We could find a place to stay in Grand Lake. Either hike this afternoon and go on to the Springs tomorrow or skip it entirely for this trip and just circle around and head on back to Denver tomorrow." 

Ezra considered a moment. "I didn't make reservations. So, it really doesn't matter if we go on to the Springs. I'd really love to take a hike." 

"You pack your hiking boots?" 

"Yes. Did you?" 

"Yep. Kinda thought we might get at least a short walk in. We won't have to pay to get in, I got a' Annual Pass." 

Ezra laughed. "As do I." 

"How come we've never run into each other up here?" 

"It's a big park and we have seldom taken time off at the same time. Most likely we simply were not here at the same time." 

"You ever hiked the Keyhole Route?" 

"I've always wanted to, but it's somewhat daunting and I've been reluctant to tackle it alone and I've never been to the park *with* anyone before." 

"I love it. It's rough, especially the last couple of miles, but well worth it." 

"Perhaps we could plan a trip for later." 

"Labor Day weekend would probably be the last weekend that it'll be clear to hike it. Start getting snow after that." 

"We'll be off Labor Day." 

"A three-day weekend." Vin agreed with a nod. 

"Four if we arrange to take Friday or Tuesday as well." 

"Tuesday." 

"Done. Should I reserve a room or a camp site?" 

"You're willing to camp?" 

Ezra cleared his throat. "Marines? Remember? I assure you that I can camp." 

"That doesn't mean you want to," Vin pointed out. 

"To hike the Keyhole? I'd sleep in the car at the base of the trail." 

"Don't think that'll be necessary," Vin laughed. "Go ahead and reserve us a room. I like Riversong, if you can get us in." 

"Good Lord! It is a miracle that we haven't run into each other up here. That is my preferred accommodations." 

"Bet you like to settle in the library, near the fireplace with one of their books--" 

"I usually bring my own book, but yes, I love the library." 

"Room with one of those big sunken tubs?" 

Ezra blushed, "Busted." 

"Hell, I do the same. Like to treat myself now and then. Ain't as poor as I might appear, just don't see no reason to flaunt money. But for this weekend we're planning, it's gonna be my treat and no arguing. Understood? We'll stop by 'fore we leave here today, and I'll make the reservations and put down the deposit." 

"We might not be able to get Tuesday off." 

"We'll reserve it anyhow. If we can't stay Monday night, we just won't." 

"And if we can't get a room there?" 

"We'll get one somewhere else. Still gonna be my treat," Vin said firmly. 

"Very well," Ezra grinned and cocked and eyebrow, "Done deal?" 

"Done deal," Vin replied, reaching to shake hands again. 

Ezra chuckled softly and shook his hand. 

The End


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin and Ezra go away for the weekend and consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have never been to Rocky Mountain National Park. All information regarding the park and surrounding environs comes from Fodor's National Parks of the West 1992 edition.

Friday afternoon, again, but not the same this time. 

One month and counting since his break up with Chris but that didn't seem nearly as important today as it had three weeks ago or two weeks ago or even one week ago. 

Perhaps that was because he had places to go and things to do and someone to go there with and do them with. 

This was the Friday before Labor Day and he had plans for the entire weekend. He was going to hike the Keyhole Trail, one of his favorite hikes, and this time he'd be sharing it with someone, with Ezra. 

It was just passed lunchtime and he was champing at the bit to get going. They were renting an SUV for this weekend, not wanting to take the Jag and the weather having turned too cool for the open jeep or the Caddy, which they both liked to drive with the top down. 

Chris came out of the office. "Is everybody coming to the cook out on Monday?" 

While the others all loudly indicated that they were, Vin and Ezra exchanged looks. 

Noticing that neither Vin nor Ezra had answered, Chris turned to them. "Vin, you know you're still welcome at the ranch. Always have been, always will be." 

"Reckon, maybe, but I got plans for the weekend. Won't be in till Wednesday." 

"Wednesday?" Chris asked, starting to protest that he knew nothing about this. 

"Wednesday. Cleared it with Travis." Vin stated firmly, looking Chris in the eyes. 

Even without the old connection between them, Chris knew that Vin had deliberately gone over his head. 

"Fine, suit yourself," he bit out. "Ezra?" 

"Mother has stated her intention of arriving this very afternoon," Ezra lied smoothly, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose the way he did when he was getting one of the headaches that a visit from his mother always seemed to bring on. "When she will depart is anyone's guess…." He let it trail off with a helpless gesture. 

"Bring her," Josiah suggested. 

Ezra gave him an 'are you crazy?' look and shook his head, "Not an option, I fear. Should she actually appear as stated, she will have most definite plans for the entirety of her visit. I shall simply be following in her wake, playing the dutiful and obedient son." 

"Fine. Make it if you can. I'll see the rest of you there. Might as well call it a day. We're not going to get anything else done today, anyway." Chris turned and strode out the door, having already closed and locked his office before stepping out into the bullpen. 

Buck and JD whooped and slapped each other on the back before hurrying to shutdown their computers and get ready to leave. JD was already enthusiastically telling Buck about his plans for the weekend with Casey. Buck was laughing at him and countering with his plans with Candy or Mandy or someone with a similar name. 

Neither Vin nor Ezra cared enough to sort out who exactly he was describing. 

Nathan and Josiah were obviously happy to be getting off early, but were much quieter about it. Nathan, did mention that this would give him time to stop by and pick up flowers for Raine and get their things packed before she got home, as they were planning to spend the weekend down in Trinidad with her father. 

Vin and Ezra let the others all get out before they headed for the elevator together. Once inside, Vin said, "I'm packed if you want me to pick up the car while you head on home and finish getting your stuff ready?" 

Ezra chuckled. "I'm already packed as well. Why don't you just leave the jeep here? You can ride with me to Mario's and drive the SUV back to the townhouse. We can be on the road to Estes Park within the hour." 

"Sounds good." 

"I never asked where you ended up getting us rooms," Ezra commented. 

"Aspen Lodge. Got a cabin actually." 

"Indeed. That is nice. It's actually closer to where we are going, being between Estes Park and the Longs Peak Ranger Station where the Keyhole trail starts." 

"And a cabin's more private than just a room," Vin suggested, letting his hand rest on Ezra's lower back and stroking up and down gently. 

Ezra turned his head to smile up at Vin just as the elevator came to a stop at the garage level. "Yes, it is." 

The elevator doors opened, and Ezra stepped forwards. 

Vin let his hand fall away from Ezra's back, breaking the moment, but he was smiling as he followed Ezra to the Jag. 

Ezra hadn't pulled away, hadn't said, "Not now," or "Not yet." 

________________________________________

Vin was pleased with Ezra's reaction to the cabin. As soon as they had their things inside he'd turned to Vin, caught him by the hips and asked with a grin, "Now, on the question of privacy. Does this cabin have two bedrooms?" he asked, his voice dropping to a husky murmur, "or just one?"

Vin let his arms slip around Ezra, the way they just naturally wanted to do, and replied, "Oh, it's *got* two. Don’t mean we have to use'm both. Reckon the smaller one'd make a pretty fair closet for all them clothes you've got in those," he glanced over at the stack of luggage just inside the door, "three, four, nope, *five* suitcases."

"You didn't count the backpack and toiletry bag," Ezra informed him with a grin. 

"Just proof that ya need the other bedroom for your clothes," Vin smirked. 

Ezra chuckled and leaned in brushing his lips very lightly across Vin's then retreating to rest his head on Vin's shoulder, a soft sigh escaping him. 

Vin held him, gently rubbing his back, not clutching at him. He pressed a light kiss to the top of Ezra's head. "Ya know, I'm just teasing about the bedrooms. If ya ain't ready yet, to share a bed, or anything else, I can wait." 

"I am ready to be with you, Vin. I just… I don’t want to mess this up. Every relationship I've ever had has failed…." 

"Ain't ever had anything work out either, Ez, but this feels right. I didn't think anything could ever feel as right as it did with Chris, but this, feels *more* right. I never felt like I had any control over anything with Chris. Much as I loved him, I would have never dared to risk my friendship with him for something more. He came on to me. He asked me to move out to the ranch. He was in charge, in control. I never really felt like I had a say. I never felt like an equal. But with you, I do have a say. I do feel equal. Hell, even when you're throwing money around, I don’t feel like you're trying to buy me, or buy my affections. You're just being you." 

He drew back, moving so that he could see Ezra's face, "Ya know, sleeping in the same bed don't have to be about sex, even if we are pretty sure that it will eventually include sex. Can just be comfort and companionship. What da they call it? Platonic?" 

"That sounds wonderful. I do want to be with you, Vin. I just need more time." He sighed heavily. "And here I thought you would be the one needing more time. Your break up was the more recent one." 

"Sometimes it ain't about time. Or even how much you loved someone. Sometimes it's about our pasts and how the past affects us now. I learned a long time ago to leave the past in the past. Don't keep dragging it around with me. Get the feelin' you're dragging around a lot more baggage than I am." 

Vin shook his head and chuckled softly when Ezra glanced towards their luggage. "And I ain't talkin' bout *those* suitcases." 

Ezra sighed again and moved back into Vin's arms. "Lord! I wish I could leave the past in the past, but sometimes it just won't *stay* there. Do you understand that?" 

"Reckon, maybe. Sometimes you ain't the one that controls whether the past stays in the past." 

"Exactly." 

"Remember what you said when you first suggested that I stay at your place, about if I needed someone to talk to. Well, when you're ready to talk about it, whatever it is, I'll be listening, Ez." 

"Thank you," Ezra whispered. 

Vin just nodded, and held on to him, letting Ezra bury his face against his shoulder, while they both pretended that Vin's shirt wasn't becoming wet with hot, but silent tears. 

They stood there for a long time while Ezra wept silently and Vin thought about a house with poured concrete walls, steel doors with deadbolts and ornate iron grates on every window and knew that whatever lurked in Ezra's past, it was really, really bad. 

He realized that in throwing him a lifeline after his breakup with Chris, Ezra might well have been desperately grabbing for a lifeline of his own. 

________________________________________

The Keyhole hiking trail wasn't all that long really, only eight miles, but the last two miles were incredibly difficult turning it into a twelve to fifteen-hour hike. The frequent occurrence of afternoon lightning storms near the apex of the trail meant that to avoid them, they had to be up and on the trail before dawn. The Rangers recommended starting out about three in the morning. 

Vin knew that he could do the hike in twelve hours but he wanted to give Ezra more time, particularly as this would be his first hike up that particular trail. While he was fairly sure that Ezra was in good enough condition to keep up with him, he wanted to give them plenty of time to savor the incredible vistas that the trail provided. Not to mention, that he had brought his newest camera and several dozen rolls of film. He already had thousands of pictures of the park and its many beauties but there was always something to take pictures of. 

So, they had retired early, sleeping curled up together in comfortable intimacy in the king-size bed in the larger bedroom and were up by two a.m. to drive down to the trailhead. 

They both wore sturdy hiking boots with warm, wool socks and blue jeans over thermal underwear. On top they layered T-shirts and western shirts over the thermal top and added a heavy flannel shirt on top of that. Over it all they wore hooded jackets with a thick, knit watch cap under the hood. 

They carried backpacks, with water bottles and high-energy snacks, as well as a hearty lunch to eat at the apex before starting back down. Both had first aid kits as well, along with a couple of silvery 'space blankets'. Vin, as always, packed waterproof matches, a couple of flares, a rain poncho and his Swiss Army knife. 

He was about to tell Ezra that he'd probably need rain gear, when he saw him tucking a rain poncho into his backpack. 

Ezra also packed a notebook and several pens

Vin made sure he had his camera, film and extra batteries. 

They both took flashlights, knowing that they would be on the trail before the sun was up. 

By dawn they were more than a mile up the trail. Vin was more than happy with Ezra's ability to keep up. As the sun began to rise, Vin called a halt, explaining that he wanted to get some pictures. 

"I always take pictures of the sunrise when I hike up here," he said, then shook his head, "they never look like what I remember though." 

Ezra sat down on a rock and dropped his backpack at his feet, reaching in and coming up with his notebook and a pen without doing any rummaging. "That is because no camera can capture the literally millions of colors and shades of colors that the human eye can discern." 

Vin turned to look at him, "So, it isn't any use me trying to capture the moment?" 

"I wouldn't say that. I'm sure the pictures are incredible and were you to publish them, they would be a boon to people who have no hope of ever seeing this glory for themselves. Have you ever shown them to the children you work with in Purgatorio?" 

"A few times, but I have trouble making them understand what is so grand about it. Don't have your way with words." 

"Perhaps a picture book made for younger children. We could collaborate. You could provide the pictures and I could do the text." 

"You can't be serious about making a book of my pictures. I mean, where would we even start to find a publisher?" 

"I have a publisher. I'm sure that he would at least consider any idea that I proposed." 

"You've got a publisher?" Vin gaped at him. 

Ezra nodded and smiled. "While what I told you about going to Vegas and winning the money to support my life style was quite true, it was not the entire truth. I have been a published author since I was sixteen and my royalties contribute to my ability to live as I wish

When Vin continued to gape at him he waved him off. "But we can discuss that later. Go on now, take your pictures before you lose the sunrise." 

Vin shook his head and turned back to his picture taking, while Ezra sat and watched him and scribbled in his notebook.

________________________________________

They stopped again an hour or so later, eating energy bars and sitting on a rock, talking. They were farther up the trail than Vin had dared to hope that they would be. Clearly Ezra had kept in shape, better shape than necessary to pass his annual physical. 

"You're holding up well," Vin commented. 

Ezra chuckled, "So, you were sure the jar head couldn't keep up with the Army Ranger." 

"Didn't mean it like that. It's just that, I never see you do anything, work out or nothing." 

"I keep myself in peak physical condition. I just don't flaunt that aspect of myself." 

He stared out over the beautiful vista spread out before them, a soft smile crossing his face. "This is an incredibly beautiful place." 

He glanced up at the sky and saw that the moon was still up. The smile grew into a grin. He stood and turned to Vin catching his hand and pulling him down from the rock to stand face to face with him. 

"Make love to me." 

"Here? Now?" 

Ezra laughed, the sound almost giddy, "Yes! Here, now, in this place of wild beauty, beneath the canopy of the sky and under the sun and the moon, in the sight of God and Nature. Don't you feel it? This is the time. This is the place. This is where we were meant to be joined together." 

Eyes aglow, he backed away, drawing Vin with him into the center of the small meadow they had stopped in. 

And Vin did feel it. This was the time. This was the place. He could almost see the pale glow of energy surrounding Ezra, feel it reaching out to him, feeding him, filling him with love and peace and happiness. 

He pulled Ezra close and kissed him, long and tender, hands burrowing under Ezra's jacket, tugging at shirts and t-shirts and undershirt until at last they touched warm, silken skin. 

Ezra moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss, and Vin's hands caressed his back. He broke the kiss and trailed small, soft ones along Vin's strong jaw-line to his ear, caught the lobe, nipped and tugged. 

He gasped as Vin returned the favor, nibbling first on an ear lobe then his neck. His hands tugged at Vin's belt buckle, then his zipper, slipping in to close his hand around Vin's cock. Drawing back slightly, impassioned green eyes met equally impassioned blue ones, as he babbled on, barely aware of what he was saying. "My Phoenix. Arise, out of the ashes of the past and soar into the future. Take me. Claim me. Make me yours. I give myself to you. Now and forever." 

Eyes still locked on Vin's he sank to his knees, deftly drawing Vin's cock out of his layers. Then his eyes dropped to gaze raptly at the cock he held before leaning in to kiss the head gently. He licked away a drop of precum, then licked his lips before slowly leaning in to take the full length into his mouth. 

Vin groaned and reached for Ezra's head, pushing back his jacket's hood and the watch cap so that he could twine his fingers in Ezra's hair. He fought the urge to clutch and thrust, keeping his touch gentle, carding his fingers through Ezra's hair. 

His head dropped back until he could see nothing but the sky and the sun and the moon watching them. He felt like he was soaring. 

The wind sounded like angels singing. 

He looked back down at Ezra. He could no longer see the golden glow, but he could feel it, knew that it surrounded them both now. 

He drew Ezra up to stand before him again. 

They stood there for a long moment, just gazing into each other's eyes, aware that they were standing on the edge of forever. Then smiling, they reached for each other and stepped off into the abyss of eternity. 

It should have been awkward, with all the layers between them but it wasn't. They had all the time they needed. Their clothing just seemed to fall away until they lay together, naked upon one of the silvery 'space blankets', the other draped over them. They should have been cold but they weren't. 

The breeze died away, leaving the meadow calm and still. The sun warmed them and the blankets reflected their heat back to them as they moved together in a rhythm as old as time. 

Afterwards they lay twined together, trading kisses and touches, until they heard the voices of the next pair of hikers coming up the trail from below. 

Laughing and playing, they helped each other dress, knowing that they had plenty of time. Sound carried in the clear thin air. The other hikers were still out of sight of the meadow when they gathered the last of their things and by silent and mutual agreement turned to retreat back down the trail. 

It was too late in the day to go on to the apex, now. There would be other trips and other hikes. They had all the time in the world. 

They held hands now as they walked, unconcerned with what the other hikers would think.

After all, in the bulky cold weather gear with sunglasses on and their hoods up, it was almost impossible to tell a hiker's gender. 

The Ranger coming out of the station gave them a strange look as they chased each other across the parking lot to the SUV. 

He called out to them, "You must not have gone all the way up. Don't generally see that much energy in hikers coming off the trail." 

Vin laughed and pushed back his hood, "Hey, Dave!" He greeted the Ranger by name. 

"Tanner. Should have known you'd be one to still have some get-up left." 

"We stopped at the meadow about three miles from the top. I was taking pictures and forgot the time." 

He headed over to where the Ranger was getting into his jeep. "This is my partner, Ezra." 

Dave smiled and reached out a hand to shake hands with Ezra, "ATF, huh? Well, any friend of Tanner's," he said with a grin. "We've been trying to recruit him to run a search and rescue team for years." 

Vin cocked his head and regarded Dave for a long moment, then said, "Tell me something, Dave. If I took ya'll up on your offer, would this matter?" He reached out and took Ezra's hand. 

Ezra ducked his head, blushing then grinned and held his head up, proudly, letting all his love for Vin shine out of his eyes. 

Dave looked at them for a long moment. "That way, huh?" 

"Yeah," Vin said, "That way." He gave Ezra a tender look then turned back to Dave, "And it could get ta be a real problem where we are." 

Dave looked thoughtful then said, "I don’t think that the same sex thing would be that big a deal. Most folks up here tend to be 'live and let live', but there are rules about significant others being on the same team. In case one gets hurt or killed. You understand?" 

Ezra spoke up, "What about independent contractors?" 

"What?" Dave asked. 

"Do you not occasionally, when the need arises, hire perhaps an independent tracker? Someone who does not work for the service, but is hired on an as needed basis and paid as a self-employed expert. Vin is an expert tracker, one of the best in the country." 

"And really good trackers are hard to find," Dave mused. "That might work. The service doesn't have any say in who comes along when they hire someone on a one time basis… even if it's a pretty regular basis. The two of you set yourselves up in business, put the word out that Tanner, here, is for hire as a tracker and I'm pretty sure the Service will be knocking on your door in no time. You'd need to move up here, so that he'd be close by when he was needed."

He looked Ezra up and down. "You got any specific skills that the service could use?" 

Ezra shrugged. "I'm an undercover agent for the ATF, as well as having done such work for the FBI." 

"Which means he can do damned near anything. Not to mention being an ex-Marine, trained in demolitions, before he went into Covert Ops." 

"You know anything about snow rescue?" 

"I had cold weather survival training in the Marines and I can ski. Stepfather number one was a Swiss businessman, so, I learned to ski in the Alps as a child. I enjoy not only hiking but rock climbing, both free style and with ropes and belays. And I can fly… virtually anything from single engines to jets, but I have a fondness for choppers." 

Vin raised an eyebrow, "You never said you could fly." 

"No one ever asked. Stepfather number four, owned a small airfield and flying service. I had just mustered out of the Marines when Mother married him. He was looking at me as an heir and insisted that I learn to fly the single engine Cessna that was his personal plane. Once he got me started I just could not give it up. There is nothing like flying!" 

"Sounds like you could do well up here. A tracker as good as Tanner would be in big demand, having his own personal pilot to fly him in and out as needed would be a boon, making him able to get to a rescue faster than someone that had to drive in or we had to go get." He gave them a nod and cranked the car and drove off. 

Vin looked at Ezra, "Ez?" 

"It's an idea, one that we might do well to consider. Sooner or later, we will be outted. It's virtually inevitable, given the close knit nature of our team. I don't think it's going to be a pleasant experience as we will no doubt be catching fallout from..." he hesitated then went on, "the current situation. We should have an exit ready." 

Vin almost groaned thinking about the 'current situation'. He knew how it looked. He'd jumped out of bed with Chris and into bed with Ezra. Within two month's time he'd had two affairs with two different teammates. 

Ezra seemed to know what he was thinking. "This is not an affair, Vin. And things are seldom what they seem. Unfortunately that may not help us with our teammates when they learn we are together." 

"So what do we do?" 

"We think about what we want. We discuss it and we make a decision, together. I've already been thinking that we need to find a place that will be ours, not mine or yours."

"You mean move out of the townhouse?" 

"Yes. It is mine. You had no part in choosing it, or remodeling it or furnishing it. If we are committed to being together then we should mark that commitment by choosing a home together. A home that belongs to us both, with both names on the deed. A home we choose together and furnish together." 

Vin looked into his eyes and smiled, pulling Ezra to him, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're right." 

Now he knew what had been missing with Chris, why it could have never lasted. He'd never felt any real commitment from Chris. He'd moved in with Chris, but he'd had no input about the house, and furnishings. They remained just as they had been before he had moved in. Chris had said, 'Consider the place yours.' But there had been no offer to put his name on the deed, let alone to find a new place that would be theirs, as a couple. He'd never felt like half of a couple. He'd felt like a possession. 

With Ezra, it wasn't just love. It was commitment and he was an equal partner. 

With that realization, the Phoenix rose, bursting loose from the ashes and taking flight.

Stepping back, he looked into the eyes of his mate. "God! I love you, Ez." 

The smile Ezra gave him lit the whole world. 

The End


	4. Diverging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vin learns what lurks in Ezra's past.

Friday night, five weeks and counting since his breakup with Chris and it no longer mattered at all. He was where he belonged: with Ezra.

They hadn't even bothered to join the others at Inez's. They probably weren't even expected. Neither of them had been since Vin's breakup with Chris. Nor had they been out to the ranch. They needed to go soon, to make some arrangement about their horses, but he wasn't thinking about that now.

They lay in Ezra's big bed. 

Ezra was asleep, smiling gently.

Vin lay awake, propped up on one elbow just looking at him.

Ezra lay on his back, his head turned towards Vin, as if even in sleep he knew where his lover was.

The curtains were pulled back and the light of the full moon filled the room. The wrought iron grille over it cast curlicue shadows across the room. Ezra's ivory skin seemed to glow where the moonlight touch it, as did his crystal, sitting in its niche in the antique headboard they had found and Vin had refinished. The headboard seemed tailor made for them. It was wide enough to fit Ezra's king-size bed and had niches that were perfect fits for Ezra's crystal and Vin's Phoenix.

The shelving unit that they had found on that first yard hopping excursion was now in the bedroom as well. Once Vin had finished sanding it down and refinishing it, Ezra had declared it too beautiful to house the ugly ceramics that they used for batting practice. So Vin had given it to him.

On close examination, they had discovered that it was put together entirely with wooden pegs. There wasn't a piece of metal in it. 

Ezra had never been religious, but after finding his crystal and learning to cleanse and charge it and feeling the power of it, Ezra had begun to delve into the mysteries of shamanism. He had even gone to see Kojay who seemed extremely happy to answer any questions that he had.

One of the first things that Kojay had told him was to trust his instincts. If it felt right to him it probably was right *for* him. One of the first things that Ezra had noted was that he was drawn to crystals and to wood, real wood. Even before, he'd found his crystal, he'd eschewed the new furniture made with fiberboard and wood laminate. All his bedroom furniture was old, heavy, antique wood.

After noting that the headboard and the shelving unit were both pegged together and had no metal in them, Vin had done a close examination of the other furniture that Ezra owned. Every single piece that was a favorite of Ezra's was either pegged together or done with mortise and tendon. There wasn't a piece of metal in any of Ezra's favorite pieces.

The wooden shelf now held what Vin thought of as Ezra's shaman things. There were several wooden bowls in different sizes, two wooden pestles, an ornately carved wooden box that held the sea salt that Ezra used to cleanse his crystal before charging it and a plain wooden rattle adorned with an eagle's feather that Kojay had given him.

Vin shifted to lie flat on his side, his head resting on his arm. He reached out and gently drew a finger along Ezra's chest.

With a sleepy sigh of Vin's name, Ezra turned towards him, not waking, just responding to Vin's touch.

Vin smiled, and reached out to caress an errant curl, knowing that with each touch and caress, Ezra would move closer to him, until he was snuggled tightly against Vin.

Then Vin would kiss him awake and they would make slow sweet love until the alarm went off or, rather, since it would be Saturday, until they decided to get up.

*******

They decided to get up shortly before noon, puttering around in the kitchen together, fixing lunch. Vin made grilled cheese sandwiches, three for him, and one for Ezra, while Ezra threw together a salad and heated a can of tomato soup to go with his sandwich.

Ezra brought a notebook with him to the small table in the breakfast nook and took notes as they ate and discussed what they each wanted in a house.

After agreeing that they wanted a house with some land, not an apartment or townhouse, Vin broached a subject that he had been reluctant to bring up before. 

"Are you gonna need the level of security that you've got here?" he asked, gesturing to the iron grate over the breakfast nook window.

Ezra sat back, looking at him for a long moment then gave a small nod as if he had made some kind of decision. "No," he said, "I am not afraid of him any longer."

"Him?"

Ezra grimaced slightly then nodded. "A nightmare from my early days with the FBI, when I was a general agent before I began to specialize in undercover work. He is a sociopath named Simon Trevor."

"You catch him?"

"It was more like him catching me. I wasn't even a major player in the case, just another grunt, doing legwork for the task force. Somehow, I crossed paths with him without even knowing that I had done so. For whatever reason, he became focused on me, deciding that I would make a perfect victim number ten. He kidnapped me."

"But you got away."

"Yes, but only after several days spent being tortured. I thought that I had killed him in my escape. I was certain that he was dead, but when the Task Force followed my directions back to his torture chamber, the body was gone."

"So, you figure he's still alive and gonna come after you."

"He has already come after me, twice, since then. I thought that I killed him both times. Both times the body vanished. I was the only victim that we know of who escaped him. He is obsessed with me. So long as we are both alive he will not stop coming after me."

"But you're not afraid of him any more?"

"I'm not alone anymore. We can take him. I know we can… and this time I'm making sure he's dead. I'm going to chop his fucking head off. We'll see if he can come back from that!"

Vin reached across the table and took Ezra's hand giving it a small squeeze. "You're right. You ain't alone anymore. We'll make sure he's dead."

They sat in silence for a few minutes Vin still holding Ezra's hand then he went back to his eating his lunch, asking lightly, "So, if we don't need this level of security anymore, what kind of house do you want?"

"A log cabin," Ezra answered without hesitation. "Cedar logs, with a fireplace and its own power source, perhaps a windmill or solar panels. If we're going to live up high, we'll be off the power grid." He sighed, "I fear that to find what we want we may need to build."

"Maybe not." Vin leaned back in his seat and said, "Tell me the truth, Ez. Do you really think that we're going to be able to stay with Team Seven?"

Ezra shook his head, "Honestly? No. We might be able to, if we were willing to hide our relationship. Which, to be frank, I don’t want to do. I'm tired of secrets and hiding. I want to shout it from the rooftops that I love you and that we are together. I seriously doubt, that should we come out of the closet, that it will be well received, even among our own team."

"I don’t want to hide either. I want the people that matter to me to know that we're in love, that we're together and that we're happy. So, I reckon that we need to do some serious thinkin' on that idea of goin' into that 'tracker, guide, pilot' business you brought up with Dave. And if we're gonna try that, then I know the perfect place for us. When I's hunting bounty I met up with this fella. Ex-CIA an' right paranoid. He had him a place up between Granby and Hot Sulphur Springs. Right dead in the middle of all those parks and ski resorts. Real handy for the kind of business that we're talking about.'

He made a vague gesture with his hand, "Now, I'm not sure it was cedar logs. It could have been, though. It was off the power grid but he had plenty of power. Cabin used both passive and active solar heating. He had backups for his backups. Besides the solar panels, there was a windmill that kept an array of batteries charged and a couple of propane tanks. He had horses and dogs, so, there's a stable and a kennel, both with their own power sources. Place had several hundred acres of land. Don't think he had a chopper pad but there ought to be plenty of room for one. Location's about perfect for the kind of business we're thinkin' 'bout. If it ain't sold yet."

"He put it up for sale?"

"Naw. Past caught up with him. He's dead. The estate's got it for sale. Not many people interested in living up there full time and it's awful expensive for a summer home."

"How expensive?"

"When I was looking at it, near four years ago, when it first came on the market they were asking five million. A mite out of my range, but if it ain't sold, reckon that price would be negotiable by now."

"Five million," Ezra considered, then cocking an eyebrow at Vin he asked, "You think I can afford that?"

"Reckon this place would sale for a good half mill. I got a little better than that in my money market account. Might have to take a trip to Vegas, let you whup some ass at the poker table, but yeah, I think *we* can swing it." 

Ezra laughed out loud. "Your confidence in my ability to 'whup ass at the poker table' is a pleasure to learn of, but I doubt that will be necessary. Unless they have jacked the price beyond five million we should be able to buy it without depleting either your savings or mine. And I believe that I may well be able to persuade AD Travis to buy this place for an ATF safe house. It is imminently suited for it and good safe houses are hard to find."

He tapped his pen on the table. "Give me the details and I'll call my real estate agent on Monday. Have her look it up and see if it's still available. If it is we'll arrange to take a look at it next weekend."

"Why wait until the weekend?" Vin asked

"We would have to arrange to be off at the same time otherwise. As we are still maintaining the fiction that we're just teammates that would raise questions."

"I'd like to stop maintaining that fiction soon as we can."

"Once we have someplace to go, we will type up our resignations and hand them in to AD Travis."

"Not Chris?"

"He will get a copy, but by giving Travis the originals we eliminate the possibility of his rejecting them."

"You think that Chris might refuse to let us resign?"

"Mister Larabee is a very stubborn and possessive man. What is his is his. He doesn't like to let go of things or people that he considers to be his. He may have ended his affair with you, but you are still one of *his* men, part of *his* team, as am I. I doubt that he will be happy about losing two members of the team."

Vin sighed, "Possessive. Yeah, that about describes Chris to a T."

Ezra rose and moved to stand by Vin's side. When Vin turned his chair and reached up to take Ezra's hand, drawing him close, Ezra straddled his legs and sat on his lap facing him. He carded gentle fingers through Vin's hair then pulled Vin's head against his chest, holding it lightly. He lay his cheek on the top of Vin's head and murmured softly, "I'm sorry."

Vin sighed. "Ain't nothing for you to be sorry about. None of this was your fault." He sighed again deeply then said, "I loved him, I really did, but…."

Ezra waited, letting Vin work out the words he wanted without pushing. While he waited, he let his fingers twine in Vin's hair, stroking and caressing it soothingly.

After a long moment, Vin went on. "I never felt like an equal with him. Even though you've got lots more money than me, or him, I feel more equal in this relationship than I ever did with him. I'm not sure that I can really explain it."

He paused then went on, "Remember when we came back from that Labor Day trip? First thing Tuesday morning when things opened back up for business, you called your lawyer and had him put my name on the deed to this place, tenants in common with rights of survivorship. Then, that afternoon, when we were on the way to his office to sign the paperwork, you stopped off at the bank and opened up a joint checking account. Hell! You dumped near to fifty thousand dollars in it and just handed me the checkbook and told them you needed two debit cards for it, one in each name. You never even ask me what I spend the money on. If I want to tell you I do, if not I don't. I don’t feel like I have to account for every penny. I was with Chris for more than a year and he never even brought up the subject of putting my name on the deed to the ranch, or opening a joint account. He certainly never considered selling *his* place and buying one that would be *our* place like you're doing right now."

Ezra leaned back, secure with Vin's arms wrapped around his waist and grinned at him, "I may not have learned much about how to make a relationship work from Mother's many marriages but I certainly learned a bit about what makes them fail. One thing that I learned was that equality in a relationship is less about who *has* the money than about who has *access* to the money and the power to make decisions about what the money is used for. Another was that communication is very important. I know that sometimes you think that I talk things to death, but anything that has a significant impact on the relationship needs to be discussed and a consensus reached before action is taken. That's why we are discussing what we each want in a house before we buy one. It's why we are going to have to sit down and hash out this idea about the tracker, guide and pilot business before we quit the ATF. We may decide that that is not what we want after all or we may decide that it is precisely what we want."

"I been thinking on that book you mentioned. Even went so far as to look through some of my old pictures."

"There is always that. I, too, have been thinking about writing in general, not just that book although I would be delighted if you decided to go ahead with it."

"What else are you thinking about?"

"Most of my books that are in print are children's books. Most of the stories were written a long time ago. At the time the first was published, when I was sixteen, I had already written some two hundred stories. My publisher releases between three and five books per year, which means that I have years worth of stories in reserve. I haven't written a children's story in quite some time. Over the years my interests have changed. Lately, I've been contemplating writing an international thriller. After all, I am an ATF agent. I've been a FBI agent and a Marine. I even worked with the CIA for a brief stint. I certainly have the background for it and I--" he broke off with a sigh,

"And what, Babe?" Vin asked, leaning his head back so that he could look up into Ezra's face.

"I'm tired. I was a Marine at seventeen, mustered out at twenty. Packed four years of college into three and hit the FBI Academy before I turned twenty-four. I'm thirty-nine years old and I've spent the largest portion of the last fifteen years undercover. Every relationship that I have had in the past twenty years has failed mostly due to my unrelenting focus on work. I don’t want to risk us to my workaholic tendencies. I want to focus on us. I want a life, dammit! And I want it with you!"

"Then that's what we do. We get a life."

"That simple?"

"Yep. You've got money. Right?"

"Yes."

"Your books bring in royalties. Right?"

"Yes."

"So, you don’t have to work to have money. If you need extra you can just go over to Vegas or out to Monte Carlo and get into a game and win what you need. Right?"

"Well, yes."

"All right then, we find us the house we want. We get settled in. Quit the ATF and just take a long vacation. You want to write, you write. You don’t want to write you don't."

"You'll be bored to death."

"I can take on tracking jobs, maybe do a little guiding and volunteer for Search and Rescue ops. I'll still want to help out down in Purgatorio at the youth center and such. I'll want to check up on Miz Nettie, too. We'll have the horses to look after, maybe get a dog or two. I think that place I was talking about has a greenhouse. If it don't, I can build us one, so I can grow us some fresh veggies. I know how you love them. Reckon I can find stuff to keep me busy."

"That sounds wonderful." Ezra sighed then chuckled suddenly, "I sound like a woman whose biological clock is ticking, wanting to nest."

"Nesting ain't a bad thing, Ez. Everybody needs a home. Before I moved in here, and we became a couple, this place always reminded me of a real fancy hotel suite. Didn't seem like anybody really lived here. My place in Purgatorio wasn't much better. It was lived in but it didn't feel much like a home, more like a cheap motel. I'd be real happy to have you nest with me, have all that energy and love focused on making wherever we end up into a home not just a house."

Ezra sighed softly and lay his cheek back down on the top of Vin's head, "Home," he said quietly. "I don’t think that I ever had one until you said that you loved me. Now home is right here, in your arms."

He leaned back again, looking at Vin seriously. "I don’t *need* a five-million-dollar house, or hundreds of acres of land. All I *need* is you. If you'd rather live somewhere else, do something else…."

"Nope. Truth is I always envied that fella that house. Loved where it was, way up on top of the mountain, practically touching the sky with all of wild creation laid out in plain sight below it. You gotta see the view from the upper deck to believe it. Course it'll be cold most of the year and I know that you hate the cold, so it you'd rather be someplace else, maybe California?"

"No. Definitely not. I love high places, too… and I'll have you to keep me warm, darling!" Ezra added with a chuckle.

Vin laughed out loud and stood up, taking Ezra with him and swinging him around with a whoop.

Ezra laughed, too, as Vin overbalanced from his weight and they tumbled to the floor.

Then Vin was kissing him and he forgot about everything else, even the cold tile floor beneath him.

*******

On Friday morning, Vin sat at his desk in Team Seven's bullpen with a slight frown on his face as he waited for Ezra to arrive.

Larabee had been out of his office three times already to check on whether Ezra had arrived yet. The second time he'd told them all that as soon as Ezra got there, they would have a meeting in the conference room.

Vin hadn't liked the sound of that. They weren't currently working a case. For the last two months, they'd been tying up loose ends from the last case and testifying in two previous cases. 

Which meant that they were due to pick up a new case. Which meant that Ezra would be going back undercover. 

Vin wasn't sure that he was ready to face having Ezra leave him to go undercover.

In the beginning he hadn't thought much about what Ezra had to do when he was undercover, but then he'd began to think of Ezra as a friend and had begun to worry about him whenever he went under. Later he'd begun to do some undercover work along side Ezra and had gotten a first hand look at what going undercover was really like. 

At first he'd only played the bodyguard or driver, only going under for a few hours at a time for meets and such. Then just over a year before, not long after he and Chris had become lovers, he and Ezra had worked the Lattimar case. They had had to go in and live at the compound for almost two months. They'd had to live their cover twenty-four/seven and he had gotten a taste of what real undercover work was like.

It had made him see that no one who had never worked undercover could ever really understand what it was like.

It had been hell, having to live a lie, having to pretend to be someone that he wasn't, having to remember every minute of every day that he couldn't react to things the way that 'Vin Tanner' would but the way that 'Kevin Walker' his undercover persona would. He'd been cut off from everything he knew and everyone that he loved.

He was sure that if Ezra hadn't been there to help him, to keep him in character that he would have blown his cover and gotten himself killed within the first twenty-four hours. The memory of things that he had had to stand by and let happen to keep from blowing his cover still sickened him.

He didn't want to risk what he'd found with Ezra to the dangers of undercover work. He didn't think that he could face having Ezra go undercover without him. Then and there he resolved that whatever it took, if Ezra had to go under then he was going with him.

That resolution calmed him some, but deep inside he prayed that Ezra wouldn't have to go under. That they would have resigned and left before it became necessary.

*******

It was just after ten when Ezra finally strolled in, later even than usual. He carried a copy of the Denver Post under one arm, and a large Starbuck's coffee cup in that hand. His briefcase was in his other hand. He was smiling slightly.

Heading straight for his desk, he gave Vin a wink when his back was to the others and set his briefcase on the desk. Laying his paper beside it, he took a swig of his coffee and leaned over slightly to say in a voice too low for the others to hear, "We have an appointment to tour your house tomorrow afternoon."

Vin's face lit up and he grinned at Ezra, just as Chris came out of the office.

"About time you got here, Standish," Larabee snapped, a frown crossing his face as he saw the way Vin was grinning at the undercover agent. Raising his voice he added, "Everybody in the conference room. We've got a new case."

Ezra frowned slightly, looking at Vin.

Vin shrugged. He didn't know anymore than Ezra did.

They gathered up notebooks and pens to take notes while the others did the same, then trailed the herd into the conference room.

Larabee came in last, having gone back into his office to pick up the case files. He shut the door behind him and moved around the table handing out files.

Ezra stared down at the one in front of him then flipped it open. His cover had already been chosen. He would be going under in place of an accountant that was being sent from the main militia group headquarters to the local group. The man had been picked up and was in ATF custody. He had agreed to turn state's evidence and was cooperating. He claimed that he had never met anyone from the local group and the brass thought this was a perfect opportunity to put an agent in undercover. 

A chill went through him. It was never good to go in as a real person. There was always the possibility of someone that knew the person seeing him and knowing that he wasn't who he said he was.

Larabee reached the head of the table and pulled out his chair. Sitting down he looked to where Ezra had already opened his file. "I know it's short notice, but you go in on Monday."

Ezra's head snapped up, "No." he said it before he even thought about it. Shaking his head he pushed the file away and repeated the word, "No."

Larabee made an exasperated sound. "I know you'd like more time but we don't have it. He's expected on Monday."

Ezra took a deep breath and stood up, "Then I suggest you brief him then, because I'm not doing it."

He turned way from the stunned looks of the others to face Vin. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "but I just… I just can't do this anymore."

Vin rose to stand beside him, laying a hand on his arm, "It's all right."

"The hell it is!" Larabee exploded.

Vin turned on him, instinctively putting himself between Chris and Ezra. "Weren't speaking *for you*, Larabee, or to ya! It damned well *is* all right with me, if Ezra don't want to do this!"

"What the hell has his going undercover got to do with you?" Larabee demanded, before it struck him. 

Suddenly he knew the answer. The way Ezra had turned to Vin to say that he was sorry, Vin's current protective stance between him and Ezra.

"You… you're with *him* now? It hasn't even been two months!"

"Don't look at me like that, Larabee, all betrayed like! You're the one that ended us, said it was over. You ain't got no right to feel betrayed cause I got the hell on with my life instead of pining away over you!"

Buck sprang to his feet, from his seat next to Larabee. "Why you little---"

Josiah lumbered to his feet on the other side of the table, "Ezra, son--"

Ezra shoved passed Vin to slam both hands down on the table with a loud WHAP! making JD and Nathan, who were watching wide-eyed, jump. Even Larabee flinched.

"Enough!" he snarled into the sudden silence. "You!" he stabbed a finger at Josiah. "Sit down and shut up! I'm not your damned son! Never have been and never will be! You don’t have one damned thing to say about whom I sleep with. So, just mind your own damned business!"

He turned to face Buck with a disgusted look on his face, "And you! You behaved like an outraged mother whose virgin daughter had lost her cherry to the local Romeo when they first got together. Then since they broke up you've been hissing and spitting at Vin like a wronged wife who has to work with her husband's former mistress. Well. Let me tell you something, Mister Larabee is fifteen *years* Vin's senior. He's no damned body's virgin anything. He's the one that initiated the relationship and he's the one that terminated it. If you don't have the guts to tell him that you're in love with him you don't have the right to object when someone else loves him!"

"In… in love! W-with Chris!" Buck stammered, looking around wildly. "I'm not! I swear!"

"Bullshit! You've been following him around like a lovesick puppy since you were teenagers! He joined the Navy. You joined the Navy. He signed up for SEAL training. You signed up for SEAL training. He left the Navy. You left the Navy. He moved to Denver. You moved to Denver. He joined DPD. You joined DPD. He left DPD. You left DPD. He joined the ATF. You joined the ATF. You've had your nose up his ass for years!"

He stopped and sucked in a deep breath, looking around taking in the shell-shocked expressions of their colleagues.

With a sigh he turned to Vin, "Aw, hell! I've really done it now."

Vin couldn't hold back a grin and chuckle. "Looks like." 

He reached out and stroked a soothing hand down Ezra's back. "It's all right. But I reckon we better go print up our resignations and walk them up to Travis before they come out of their shock." 

He jerked his head towards the door and used the hand on Ezra's back to guide him out.

For a long moment after the door closed behind them, there was silence except for Buck's almost continual moaning of "No… no… ain't like that… ain't." as he moved erratically around the room like a rudderless boat.

Finally Chris caught Buck's arm and guided him to a seat. "Sit down, Big Dog. It's all right. We'll work it out. We always do." 

He looked down the table to the rest of the Team. He could hear the printer clattering in the outer office. "I don’t want any of you saying a word to anyone outside this room about what just happened here. Nate, that means you don't tell Raine. JD, Casey isn't to hear about this from you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Both men nodded their agreement.

After a minute, Nathan asked, "What are we going to do about…." He trailed off not sure exactly what he wanted to say. "I mean this could get ugly," he finally finished.

Chris rubbed his temples. "We let them go. As much as I hate to let the team breakup, you're right. It could get ugly, but I don’t think it will, if we just let them go."

JD swallowed hard. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

It was over. 

Team Seven, The Magnificent Seven no longer existed. Somehow he knew that it wouldn't-- couldn't-- be the same with only five of them left.

They sat there in silence for a long time after the last sounds from the outer office ceased.

Finally Chris rose and opened the door. Stepping out into the bullpen he looked towards Vin and Ezra's desks.

For a moment they looked strangely unchanged. Then he noted that Ezra's Rolodex was gone and the cactus and print that Vin had given him. Vin's desk was also missing his Rolodex and the few personal items that he kept there. The framed Remington print that had hung over it was gone. 

Everything else was still there. 

It was almost as if they had just stepped out for a few minutes but he knew that, that was an illusion.

They were gone.

The End


	5. Reviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the break between the seven, decisions are made and more than one person finds a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JD pays a visit. Vin and Ezra make plans and take a look at "their" house. Buck takes a chance.

There is slight, very slight, mention of het here, JD/Casey and there is some Buck/Chris.

_________________________ 

Friday afternoon, week six and counting since his break up with Chris but this was the last time he'd be counting from that event.

This was the first day of the rest of his life, but at the moment his world was off kilter.

Team Seven had been his life for the last two years now it was gone as if it had never been.

He sat in the jeep waiting while Ezra pulled the Jag into the garage attached to the townhouse and got out.

Ezra walked over to him and lay a hand on his back. "I'm sorry," he said yet again.

"Don't be. We were leaving anyhow and I don’t think I could have took letting you go undercover again. Not now, not when I know what it's like for you, not when you mean so much to me. It's better this way. I don’t want to risk us to the job."

Travis hadn't wanted to let them resign. They'd ended up telling him that they were lovers and that that was the reason that they were leaving.

He stepped out of the jeep and took Ezra in his arms, just holding him for a long moment.

He centered himself, unconsciously using the feel of Ezra in his arms to do so. He took a deep breath, letting Ezra's scent calm him. He listened to the sound of Ezra's breathing and let his own breathing fall into sync with it.

Drawing back slightly he bent to kiss Ezra, suddenly needing to taste his lover. The kiss lasted only a moment. It was gentle and tender, a sweet reaffirmation of their love.

He stepped back and smiled, drinking in the sight of his lover. 

Ezra was here. They were together. That was all that mattered.

His world righted itself. 

He grinned at Ezra, "So, tomorrow we go look at our house?"

Ezra chuckled and nodded, "Tomorrow we go look at our house."

They turned to mount the steps to the back door, their hands automatically reaching out to each other and grasping. Holding hands they let themselves into the house.

*******

They were eating supper when the doorbell rang.

Vin hopped up. "I'll get it, Ez."

He looked through the peephole before opening the door to an obviously nervous JD.

"Vin, huh, hi. Is Ezra here? I mean can I see him? I--"

Vin shook his head and stepped back, holding the door wide. "Come on in, Kid. We ain't gonna bite. Ez is in the back." 

He let JD get in then closed the door, automatically checking that the lock caught, before turning and leading the way down the hallway to the back of the house. He resumed his seat at the table in the breakfast nook as he told Ezra, "JD here says he needs to see ya."

"Well, Mister Dunne, what can I do for you?"

"I, that is, Chris said that I was to get your laptops and bring them back to the office cause they're government property."

"I see… and I'm sure that Vin will have no objection as his laptop does in fact belong to the government, not to mention that he hates the thing and will be more than happy to get rid of it. My laptop, however, is another matter entirely. It is personal property. I bought it myself as I found the government issued one to be wholly unacceptable. I have the receipt from where I returned the one issued by the ATF. I'll give you the receipt number and you can confirm with the property division that it was in fact returned."

"But you've got ATF files on your computer haven't you?"

"Yes, some case notes and copies of reports that I filed. I will need to retain them as I will need them when I testify. I may have left the ATF, JD, but I do still intend to testify. In point of fact, without my testimony several of the cases we have waiting for trial will collapse. The ATF already has copies of all my reports. If they want copies of the case notes I shall be happy to made a CD for them, just as soon as AD Travis instructs me to, in writing."

"But Chris said---"

"Mister Larabee is once again overstepping his authority. My personal case notes and observations belong to me, not the ATF. Should AD Travis request them I will be willing to make copies for him, but if you want to take my personal laptop you will need a warrant and I do not believe that you can get one."

Vin got up again, "I'll go get my laptop. You're more'n welcome to it."

When he was gone JD stood awkwardly while Ezra went on with his supper as if he wasn't there. After a moment of worrying his lip, JD asked, hesitantly, "Ez? Why'd you say those things about Buck? You know they aren't true."

"What do I know isn't true, Mister Dunne?"

"What you said about Buck! That he's gay!"

"I never said that he was gay, JD. I said that he is in love with Mister Larabee and I said that because I believe it to be true."

"But--- But--- he's not! I mean do you know how many women Buck's had?"

"That has nothing to do with it, JD. Many gay men date voraciously as a smoke screen to hide their true natures or he may simply be bisexual."

"But Buck loves women! He just loves them!"

"Actually I think that he *likes* women. I doubt that he has ever actually loved any woman. JD, I regret upsetting Mister Wilmington's self-image. Words spoken in anger are rarely kind, but they are often true. I recognize where he is at because I have been there. I know what it is like to be so deep in the closet that you cannot even admit to yourself that you are gay. I spent much of my life there, telling myself that when I scoped out some man that I was just judging the competition. Meanwhile I dated every woman that I could get to go out with me, desperately searching for that one woman that would make sex more than just a physical release. I never found such a woman. Yet, it took me many years to come to terms with my own desires, my own sexuality. It is only now that I have Vin that I have found the courage to come out of the closet completely."

"How… how can you… I mean it's only been a few weeks since Vin was with Chris and now he's with you. How do you know that he loves you?"

"How do you know that Casey loves you?"

"I… I just know!"

"And I just know that Vin loves me," Ezra replied calmly.

From behind JD, Vin spoke up, having just returned with his laptop. "Reckon maybe, what he really wants to know is how I coulda loved Chris then fell in love with you so soon after. Ain't that about right, JD?"

JD jumped at the voice behind him then blushed at being caught unawares. "It just don’t seem right."

"Ya mean possible," Vin said as he moved passed him, laying the laptop on the table and sitting down on the bench seat next to Ezra rather than returning to his former seat across the table from him.

He reached for Ezra's hand and Ezra slipped it into his, entwining their fingers.

"I don’t know how it's possible. I only know that I love Ezra. When Chris told me it was over, that he didn't love me like that anymore, I wanted to just curl up and die. Swore that I'd never hurt like that again, cause I wasn't ever gonna fall in love again. Then Ezra offered me his spare room until I could find me another place to live and figure out what to do. Next thing I knew, I wasn't even thinking about Chris anymore and pretty soon I was head over heels in love with Ezra."

He turned to look at Ezra, "Just lucky, I guess."

Ezra smiled at him, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind his ear, "It was about time you had some good luck, wasn't it?" he asked softly.

For a moment it was as if JD wasn't there and in that moment he was struck by the pure unadulterated love shining in Ezra's eyes as he looked at Vin. Vin was turned partially away from him so he couldn't see if the look in Vin's eyes matched, but somehow he was sure that it did. For that moment they were lost in each other and no one else existed.

After a long moment, they broke the gaze and Vin turned back to JD. He reached out and pushed the laptop towards JD. "There ya go, Kid. Glad to be rid of it."

"Thanks, Vin. I… look, I'm glad that you two are happy. Really I am. I just… I hate to see the seven break up. You know?"

"We know, Kid. We hate it, too, but you know that we're still your friends. Don't you? You're welcome in our house anytime." Vin stood up and held out his hand to JD to shake.

Ezra slid out of the bench seat and stood, "I'll walk you out." He led the way through the dining room and den rather than going back along the hall the way that Vin had led JD in.

As they passed through the den, JD stopped. "That wasn't here before, was it?" He pointed to a small area that had been divided off in a corner of the den. Three six-foot tall bookcases stood about seven feet from the wall, facing it. A chair with its back to the wall and footstool in front of it faced the bookcases. A small table with a lamp made onto it sat beside the chair.

Ezra looked to where he was pointing. "My reading nook? No, it wasn't there the last time that you were here. Vin made it for me, as a surprise gift. The bookshelves are antiques and were quite expensive, but the chair is one that he found in a junk shop for ten dollars. The footstool was only five dollars and it has a compartment under the lid to store things in. The lamp table," he gestured to the table with a lamp made into it, "was given to him by a neighbor who was moving. He sanded the bookcases, chair, footstool and table down, then stained it all the same color. I came home from testifying in court one day, utterly exhausted, and found this lovely inviting nook, just waiting for me to curl up with a good book. He even used my wishlist on half dot com to find books to start stocking the shelves with. The books cost several times what the rest of the nook did. It was a very thoughtful gift."

JD frowned then said, "I reckon so, but you never struck me as the used furniture kind."

Ezra shook his head and chuckled in amusement, "JD, my house is filled with antiques. Antiques are by their very nature 'used furniture'. It's a question of quality, not age or price. Every piece of furniture in that nook is solidly built. The chair may eventually need to be reupholstered but the springs in the seat are still good and it is very comfortable. The fact that Vin refinished the pieces himself and set up the nook as a surprise only makes the gift more precious to me."

JD nodded. Looking around, he noted several other changes that had been made since his last visit. 

Among the small statutes and bric-a-brac on the den shelving unit he saw a geode that he knew belonged to Vin. 

The Remington print that had hung over Vin's desk at the office now hung on one wall of the den, replacing one of Ezra's paintings.

A bronze hawk now dominated the mantle over the fireplace.

A brightly colored, hand-woven, Indian blanket was tossed over the back of Ezra's white leather couch.

A matching mat was spread across the carpet just inside the doorway from the hall.

He recognized all of the items from Vin's old place in Purgatorio but couldn't for the life of him remember seeing any of them during the time that Vin had lived with Chris.

When Ezra closed the front door behind him, he stood on the porch for a long moment, thinking about what he'd seen.

Finally he gave a quick nod, before walking out to the car where Casey was waiting for him.

*******

Saturday morning Vin and Ezra were up early even though the appointment to see the house wasn't until that afternoon. They had called Mario and he was meeting them at the car rental lot with the keys to the SUV at seven.

The lot being a small, family-owned business, Mario didn't keep the strict business hours that the larger, chain, car rental places did. He was more than happy to open early for a regular and valued customer. 

Vin and Ezra dressed in jeans and T-shirts with button up shirts over that and wore their hiking boots, all of it over thermal underwear and thick wool socks. 

They tossed their jackets and backpacks in the backseat of the SUV and headed out.

They planned to take a short hike from the East Inlet Trailhead to Adams Falls, eat a picnic lunch there then hike back to the car, before heading on to Granby where they would meet Ezra's real estate agent, Marisa Hardin.

They decided to take the western route up to the park, although it was slightly longer than the trip to Estes Park would have been. By avoiding the two-hour drive through the park that the eastern route required, they'd actually arrive at Grand Lake more quickly. 

Once they turned off I-70 onto Route 40 and headed up to Winter Park and on to Granby, Vin slowed to a leisurely pace and they simply enjoyed the spectacular scenery. They passed through Granby and went on to Grand Lake, arriving a little after ten in the morning. 

By eleven they were strolling happily along the easy hiking trail up to Adams Falls, holding hands and talking quietly as Vin pointed out wildlife along the trail.

They were glad to find that the falls area wasn't as crowded as they had feared it would be. The weather had taken a cold snap and that had discouraged many tourists.

Vin had never really thought of himself as 'a tourist', to him these wild mountains were home. He hoped that soon they really would be his home, his and Ezra's.

They picked a spot with a wonderful view of the falls and spread their space blanket out for a picnic blanket, sitting crossed-legged on it to eat their lunch.

Ezra produced the sandwiches he had made, thick slices of toasted sourdough bread spread with a spicy gourmet mayonnaise and filled with thick slices of ham, chicken, turkey and cheese, all fresh from the deli and topped with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and onions.

Vin laughed at the sight of his. "Damn Ez, you make a hell of a Dagwood!" Then with a twinkle in his eye he added, "Ain't sure that I can stretch my mouth this wide."

Ezra only laughed at him. "I'm sure you'll figure out some way to eat it."

He took out the thermos bottle that he had filled with some of his homemade spicy tomato soup and opened it, pouring himself a cup of the hot, thick soup to drink with his sandwich. Vin loved spicy food and he'd found that he could get Vin to eat more veggies by making up spicy soups for them to drink along with the sandwiches that Vin loved than he could by trying to get him to 'eat his veggies'.

He simply passed the thermos on to Vin. He hadn't even bothered to pack a second cup, knowing that Vin would just drink from the thermos in any event.

They ate in companionable silence, just enjoying the view and the fact that they were together to share it. When they finished eating they carefully packed everything back into their backpacks and prepared to walk back to the SUV.

Vin brought out his digital camera and took several pictures of the falls, three of which included Ezra. For the last picture he sat the camera on a rock, focusing it on Ezra then set the timer and hurried to join his lover before the camera snapped the picture.

He grinned when he checked the preview screen. The picture was definitely a keeper. He already knew just where he was going to put it.

*******

By one o'clock they were back in Granby, waiting impatiently for Ezra's real estate lady to join them at the small restaurant that they had agreed to meet at.

She arrived just before the agreed on time of one-thirty. She was carrying a rolled set of house plans with her.

Her first words were: "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Not at all," Ezra assured her, "You are right on time. My partner is simply eager to see the house. Vin, may I present Miss Marisa Hardin, my real estate agent. Miss Hardin, Vin Tanner, my significant other."

Marisa acknowledged the introduction by extending her hand to Vin.

He acknowledged her with a slight nod and took her hand giving it a quick shake. 

As she sat down, Ezra said, "May I assume those are the plans I asked you to bring along?"

"Yes. The house is quite large. Really a bit much for just the two of you…?"

"We like our space, and as we can afford it…."

"Of course. I didn't mean to imply that you shouldn't look at it. It's just that it is considerably larger than the townhouse that you bought when you first arrived in Denver."

"Just how large is the house?"

"It's sixty feet by eighty feet, with three levels. Naturally as it is an A-frame the upper levels are smaller than the lower ones. The bottom floor contains what might be considered the daytime areas, living room, den, library, dining room, sun porch and the hot tub and sauna areas. There is only one bathroom on that level. However, there are four bathrooms on the second floor, one for each bedroom."

Ezra cocked an eyebrow at Vin, "I thought you said that this ex-CIA agent lived alone."

"He did, but I reckon, maybe he wasn't as retired as he said. CIA could have used the place as a safe house with him as a bodyguard. It's remote enough to make a good one."

Ezra had spread the plans out on the table and was looking at them. "And according to these plans, secure enough. Every window and door is wired to the alarm system. There are cameras, motion detectors and infra red detectors. The security room is on the third floor?" He looked up at Marisa.

"Yes. The third floor is much smaller than the other two. There is a rifle cabinet on the ground floor and gun safes in every bedroom, as well. He was very security conscious."

"I understand that his past caught up with him…." Ezra prompted.

"I wouldn't know, but I do know that he wasn't killed in the house."

Ezra simply nodded at that piece of information. "I am impressed with the plans, but I believe I am ready now to see the house. Shall we meet you there? Vin knows the way up." 

He glanced out the window and saw a few scattered snowflakes spiraling out of the darkening sky, "Or you can ride with us if you'd rather not drive since it seems to be trying to snow just a bit."

She looked out the window and frowned, "I'll ride with you. I'll *have* to make the drive back to Denver. I hope it doesn’t get a lot worse."

"We'll just take a quick tour of the house and have you back in plenty of time to make it back to Denver before dark. And we'll follow you down at least as far as the I-70 junction to make sure you get down okay. How's that sound?" Vin offered.

"Wonderful," Marisa assured him.

*******

Ezra didn't really need to tour the house to know that he was going to make an offer on it and buy it, even if he had to pay the entire five million for it. The way Vin's eyes lit up as soon as he saw the place made the decision for him. Vin truly loved the house. And if Vin loved it, then he was damned well going to have it.

He followed Vin through the house, gentle amusement filling him as his lover bounced around with all the energy of JD on a sugar high, pointing out everything and making suggestions on where certain of their furnishings might go.

Ezra was as impressed with the energy efficiency of the house as he had been with the security features. 

The foot thick logs that made up the front and back walls, were cedar logs as he had wanted, and they were backed on the interior by two-by-four stud walls with R-19 insulation between the studs and beautiful solid oak paneling covering it. The A-frame roof, with its steep incline, extending from the peak to the ground, insured that snow would slide off rather than accumulate on top of it and was backed by a double layer of R-30 insulation. Every doorway into the house, even the one into the sun porch, had its own enclosed porch to act as a buffer between the outside and the inside of the house to keep as much cold air out as possible. The floor of the sun porch, which was on the south side of the house to catch the sun, had dark blue, brown and black tiles set into the top of the concrete slab that the house set on to absorb and store the sun's heat, warming the porch. 

There were two steps leading up from the sun porch to the main interior of the house. This was due to the fact that two-by-eight floor joists had been installed over the concrete slab, the space between the joists filled with insulation and a hardwood floor put down over that, insulating the floor from the cold of the ground.

The matching A-frame, four-car garage was attached to the house by an enclosed walkway. The kennels was attached to it by another enclosed walkway and the stable attached to that by a third enclosed walkway. A fourth enclosed walkway returned to the house from the stables, making it possible to make a complete circuit of the garage, kennels, stable and return to the house without ever setting foot outside or retracing one's steps.

He knew immediately which bedroom would be theirs when he stepped into the south facing one. It was easily twice the size of his bedroom at the townhouse and had a private bath that included a Jacuzzi tub. It also had a balcony cantilevered out into the sun porch.

Standing on the balcony, looking out over the grounds of the house he noted that they were above the tree line. The area around the house was barren ground, there were no trees or shrubs nearby for anyone to hide in. There were cameras and motion detectors covering every approach.

If Simon Trevor came for him here, he was going to have a difficult time getting in, but if they were going to end his threat permanently, he would *have* to get in. 

It felt strange, standing there, coldly planning to kill a man, even if that man was a sociopath with over a dozen confirmed kills, who had been stalking him for more than a decade. 

He had worked in law enforcement all his adult life and he had never really wanted to kill anyone, but now…. He wanted Simon Trevor dead. He wanted the man to come for him so that he could kill him and end his threat permanently. This time he would make sure that Trevor was dead.

He had Vin to think of now and he wasn't going to risk Vin to that bastard.

Vin stepped out onto the balcony, coming to his side, a frown crossing his face as he saw the dark look on Ezra's face. "Ez? Dark thoughts, Babe?"

Ezra turned, looking past him to insure that Marisa wasn't within earshot, before answering, "Trevor."

"Secure as this place is he shouldn't be able to get in."

"*That* is the problem."

When Vin frowned and cocked an eyebrow in question Ezra continued. 

"For it to be ruled self-defense when a homeowner uses lethal force against an intruder the situation must meet three requirements. One: The intruder must be *inside* the home. Two: The intruder must be armed with a potentially *lethal* weapon and Three: the homeowner must have reason to believe his life or the life of another person in the household is in *immediate* danger."

"Trevor's been stalking you for more than a decade. I reckon that's reason enough to think your life would be in danger from him."

"But perhaps not *immediate* danger. Trevor prefers to kidnap his victims, then do his killing in his lair. His weapon of choice is a tranquilizer gun. He may not be carrying a *lethal* weapon. Although he murdered my fourth stepfather, Adrian LeBeau, during his second attempt to kidnap me, he did not bring a lethal weapon with him. He used a knife from the kitchen of the apartment."

Vin looked thoughtful then gave a quick nod, "Reckon I can find us a "throw away'," he stated matter-of-factly, referring to getting them an untraceable handgun, which could be planted on the body.

"That leaves: How does he get inside with all this security?"

"You said that he calls you for a couple of weeks before he comes for you, taunting you, threatening you, right?"

"Yes."

"If he sticks to his pattern, we'll have some warning. We document problems with the security system, during the time he's calling then when he comes, we let him in, and claim that the system went down."

Ezra rubbed his temples, "I don’t want you involved in this. If it is discovered that we lured him in to kill him, we could go to prison. I don’t want you to go to prison."

"Ez," Vin said quietly, "either we do this together or I track the son of a bitch down and kill him myself. You know I can do it. I was a damned fine bounty hunter and a damned fine sniper. He'll never know what hit him."

"Lord! Vin, no! You can't do that!"

"The hell I can't. He ain't getting you. Either we wait for him to come and take him out together or I go get him. Simple as that."

Ezra rubbed his temples again, trying to stave off an encroaching headache. "Vin…."

Vin reached out and drew Ezra into his arms. "The bastard *needs* killing, Ez. How many people has he murdered? Didn't you say fifteen 'known victims', not counting incidentals like your stepfather, that he killed while kidnapping his victims. He's a fugitive, Ez, a convicted serial killer. Ain't nobody gonna have a problem with him ending up dead."

"He might not come for me," Ezra said tiredly, leaning into Vin's embrace.

"But you think he will."

Ezra nodded against Vin's chest. "I've got that feeling, that 'he's watching me' feeling. I got it before both the second and third kidnapping attempts."

"And you've got it now?" 

"Not right this minute. I feel it strongest at the townhouse, like he's prowling around it, trying to find a way in."

"How long have you had this feeling?"

"About a week." Ezra sighed. "He should start calling me any day now. Then we'll have a couple of weeks before he actually comes for me."

"Then we need to get out of the townhouse, ASAP. That ought to fuck up his timetable. He'll have to start plotting all over again. Besides the townhouse is too closed in. There's too many neighbors, too much potential for other people to get hurt. How long will it take to close on this place?"

Ezra stepped back slightly and looked up at him, "Closing normally takes at least thirty days. I might be able to push it to ten days, but there is a huge amount of paperwork involved, title searches, etc. and we have to meet with the seller to sign all the paperwork. Just setting up an appointment that is agreeable to everyone can take time. And I'll have to arrange the transfer of funds if we are to pay cash."

"But we are going to buy this place?"

"Yes, Darling. We are going to buy this place." Ezra smiled up at him, "I love it and I already know that you do."

He stepped back taking Vin's hand. "Let's go tell Marisa."

Marisa literally squealed with delight when they told her that they wanted the house and she should notify the seller and start the paperwork. The commission on the sell would be as much as all the other commissions she had earned all year.

*******

Sunday they spent deciding what they were going to move with them and what they would give away or sell.

Although the house they were moving into was larger than the one that they were moving out of, it already contained some furniture which they had been told would be included in the sell and a good number of built-in cabinets and storage units.

Some decisions were easy, Ezra's bed and its antique headboard was definitely going with them, as was his 'shaman shelf' as Vin called it.

They debated over the white leather couch, finally deciding that it would go in the new house, too.

Vin was hesitant when he asked if Ezra wanted to move his 'reading nook'.

Ezra however was most definite. "It goes with us."

"But it don't exactly go with the house does it?"

"Vin, anything we want in the house goes with the house!" Ezra chided him, gently. "I love my reading nook. I treasure it all the more because you gave it to me. There is no way that I am leaving it behind. Besides, I already know exactly where I'm putting it." He grinned at his lover.

Vin laughed. "Guess that settles that."

Ezra frowned suddenly, "What about your furniture?"

"Got rid of most of it when I moved into Chris'. About the only thing I really cared about keeping was my rocking chair and it's here."

"And it will of course go with us." He paused then said, "I was thinking that that big room over the garage would make a great workshop for you. It could be a private space for you. You could refinish the furniture that you find on our yard-hopping expeditions, do woodworking or whatever else you wish out there."

"I don’t need a private space, Babe."

"Darling, everyone needs a private space. I love you dearly, but I will need a private office cum study for my writing. I simply cannot write with another person in the room unless that person is actively involved in the project as you will be should we decide to go ahead with the picture book on Rocky Mountain National Park."

Vin nodded, "Kinda figured that might be the case, seeing as how ain't nobody ever seen you doing any writing. I can understand that. You don’t need to be worrying about what anybody thinks of your stories till their done and you're *ready* to have them read."

Ezra smiled and held out his arms to Vin who immediately accepted the invitation and stepped in to wrap his arms around Ezra.

"That is one of the things that I love about you, Vin. You do understand and accept my many little faults and phobias."

Vin nuzzled his hair. "Don't see them as faults, or phobias. It's just you, Babe and I love *you*--- just like you are."

Ezra leaned back to look up into his face, "And that, my Darling, is a blessing of immense proportions."

"Two way street, Ez. Seems to me that you love me the same, just as I am, with all my little faults and phobias."

Ezra nodded, "In the end it is our faults and phobias that make us who we are, isn't it?"

"Yep." Vin grinned at him. 

*******

Monday morning Vin was up with the sun. He had a rocking chair that he had found at one of the Goodwill stores and had stripped of the hideous purple paint that someone had used on it. He had finally gotten the last of the paint off, after discovering that there were no less than four separate, but equally ugly colors under the purple. To his surprise, after all the paint was gone he found that the chair had intricate carving across the top panel that the upright spindles fit into as well as a matching design on the seat. 

Under all the paint the chair had turned out to be made of some light colored, almost white wood. He decided to paint the design with gold leaf before sealing the entire chair with a clear finish.

He had stored the chair in the garage and since, although it was cold outside, the sun was shining he decided to work on it in the driveway. It was on the south side of the house and the sun would help warm him while he worked.

Out of habit, he checked out the window of the garage before opening the door to setup his workspace. One of the first things he noted was an old red truck parked on the opposite side of the street and a couple of houses down.

He shook his head. Buck. He wondered what the man wanted but figured he'd wait and let the man come to them.

By the time that Ezra got up, dressed and came out to watch him working on the chair, it was mid-morning and Vin was getting annoyed that Buck hadn't made a move yet.

He jerked his head towards the truck. "Ya see him?"

"How could I miss that truck, Darling?" Ezra chuckled and reached out running a soothing hand through Vin's hair as he handed him a cup of hot coffee. "If he wishes to stalk someone he needs a less noticeable vehicle."

"Been there since sunup. You think he's stalking one'a us?"

"Not really. I suspect he wishes to talk to me, but is unwilling to face you as yet. Perhaps we should present him with an opportunity."

"Ain't sure I want to leave you alone with him."

"I appreciate the thought, but I can take care of myself, Darling. Should he turn violent he won't know what hit him."

Vin grimaced but finally nodded. "All right, what do you want me to do?"

"A small errand would suffice. We are going to need packing boxes. Specifically, I need the special boxes for packing china and glassware, with the dividers for the glassware and the cardboard inserts to place between plates, saucers and etc. Tissue paper for wrapping the cups and crystal would be nice, too. I have two twelve-place settings of good china and another of everyday china."

"U-Haul oughta have most of what we need. If not The Shipping Connection should. I'll check both." Vin said with a nod, then glanced at Buck's truck and added, "You be careful."

Ezra smiled, "I will," he leaned in and kissed Vin quickly, "now, go on with you." 

Vin nodded and went to get his jeep out of the garage, glad that he had set up his workspace on the other side of the driveway. He'd have to move it if Ezra wanted to take the Jag out but he could get the jeep with no problem.

Ezra watched him drive off, shaking his head when Vin whipped the jeep in next to Buck's truck and leaned out to say something to him. He went back into the house chuckling softly to himself, wondering if Buck would actually have the nerve to come on in and talk to him or if Vin had scared him off. He could just imagine what Vin might have said to the other man.

He didn't have long to wait before the bell rang and he went to open the door for Buck. Even though he was expecting the other man, he checked through the peephole before opening the door.

He held the door open and stepped back, waving a hand to invite Buck in, "Do come in Mister Wilmington… and tell me why you have been parked in front of my house since the sun came up."

"Yeah, well, sorry. I just… I wanted to talk to you and I didn't really want to get into things with Vin."

Ezra snorted.

"Yeah. Didn't quite manage to avoid that."

"What did he threaten you with?"

Buck shook his head, then laughed, suddenly amused by what Vin had said. "Oh, nothing much just said he'd hunt me down like a dog, shoot me from ambush, nothing fatal, of course, 'cause he plans to stake me out on an ant hill, pour honey over me and wait till the ants are done with me before skinning me alive, dunking me in a vat of salt water and leaving me to drown."

"Oh, my! He is a tad put out with you." Ezra led the way into the living room and sat down on the couch. He waved a hand towards one of the other chairs, "Have a seat."

Buck shook his head and began to pace, "Don't think I can sit, not for long anyway. Look, I just… I wanted to know… What makes you think that I'm in love with Chris?" He demanded suddenly turning to face Ezra. "We're friends, sure… but…."

"Mister Wilmington, Buck, anyone with eyes and half a brain can see that you love Chris. That you're in love with him is harder to ascertain, but I do think that you are. It is in the way that you look at him sometimes. It is not a look of lust, more like adoration and adoration is the purest form of love. I've listened to the stories that you tell, and that he tells, of your years of friendship. I hear what you say and some of what you do not and I cannot help but think that your devotion to him goes well beyond that of any friend. Some of the things that you have put up with no mere friend would endure. Hell, a lot of family members wouldn't. Most in fact. Isn't that why he's estranged from his parents, his brothers and sisters? Because they couldn't endure his behavior after Sarah and Adam were killed."

Buck ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "Yeah. Yeah, they just didn't understand. He was devastated and they acted like he should just get over it already. Her'n Adam were his whole world."

"Not quite."

"What?"

"They weren't quite his *whole* world. You were part of it. You still are and you are what kept him alive, helped him heal."

Buck shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "No. No. I didn't help him heal. Took Vin to do that. I just kept him alive for awhile."

"I think that you underestimate your importance to him. He may have needed Vin to begin healing but he's moved on from that, as has Vin. Now, you need to decide what you want."

"I… I care about Chris, care for him, I reckon but what you said… I ain't ever thought about him that way!"

"Really?" Ezra raised an eyebrow in incredulous amusement.

Buck blushed but refused to day anything.

Ezra sighed. "Let's try something," he said, "pretend for just a moment that Chris Larabee doesn't exist. Try and imagine what your life would be like. You're still an ATF agent, everything else is the same but there is no Chris Larabee and no Larabee ranch in your life."

Buck gaped at him then shook his head, "I can't. I mean, he's my boss and my friend and… and…."

"And the most important person in your life. I have a news flash for you, Mister Wilmington, the most important person in anyone's life is either the person that they hate the most or the person that they love the most. You certainly do not hate Mister Larabee, which makes him the person you love the most. In most cases, excepting familial relations, such as parent and child, the person you love the most is generally the person that you are in love with."

"But… but…"

"But he's a man? So what? This is the twenty-first century. It's not like a century ago when two men caught together might get hung. Hell! There are places in the world, even right here in the US, where two men can get married!"

Buck shook his head, still pacing and gesturing.

Ezra smiled in amusement then added, almost coyly, "And it's not as if you don’t know that he likes men."

Buck snorted then sighed, "Problem is I ain't sure that I like men… that way."

Ezra shrugged. "Try this. Imagine that you are living at the ranch. Can you see yourself doing that?"

"Well, yeah, I reckon. Me'n Chris have talked about going partners, raising horses a few times.

"So, you don’t have a problem with sharing a house with him. Now imagine getting up in the morning, puttering around in the kitchen, maybe making breakfast. Chris comes in, perhaps he lays a hand on your shoulder or pats your back then sits down at the table while you finish up breakfast. Can you see that happening?"

"Sure. No problem. I've cooked for Chris lots of times."

"Good now let's try something just a tad different. Close your eyes and imagine that you're standing at the stove in Chris' kitchen, he comes in and walks over to you, but instead of just patting your back he slips his arms around your waist and nuzzles the back of your neck."

Buck shivered and his eyes popped open. "I… I…."

"Before you attempt to deny what you just felt, perhaps I should point out that you have as the saying goes, "popped a woody" just from imagining that little scenario."

"Jesus! Oh, Jesus!" Buck gasped, walking in circles until he bumped into a chair and sank down on it.

Finally after several minutes of silence he said, "I've been pretty deep in denial, haven't I?" 

"I'd say about as deep as a man can get."

Buck shook his head. "I reckon that explains a lot. Vin-- I was jealous and just didn't know it."

"You have no reason to be jealous of Vin now. In fact, perhaps you ought to thank him. I doubt that Mister Larabee was really aware of his feelings for you until after he and Vin got together."

"You think that he used Vin?" 

"No, not really. I think that he thought he loved Vin that way, then after he had him, realized that it was not Vin that he loved."

"Shit!" Buck groaned, "But Vin did love him, didn't he? He got hurt, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"God! What a mess!"

"It was, but it is untangling itself. Vin is recovering. We love each other. We are together and plan to stay together. Now you need to straighten things out with Mister Larabee."

"What about the rest of the team?"

"I do not know what will happen with them. I hate to lose their friendship, but I will not give up what I have found with Vin for its sake nor do I think that you and Mister Larabee should risk your happiness for the sake of staying friends with the others. I believe that JD is going to be all right with my relationship with Vin. I think he will probably accept you and Mister Larabee as a couple as well. What Misters Jackson and Sanchez will do is beyond my ability to predict."

"What do I do now?" 

"The hardest thing in the world. Put your heart on the line. Find Mister Larabee and tell him that you love him, are in love with him. Risk everything you have for everything you want."

Buck sat staring down at his hands, his only movement a nervous wringing of those hands.

Ezra rose and moved to his side, taking his arm to pull him to his feet. "Do it now, Buck, Before you lose your nerve. Do not think about it any more. Do not worry about it anymore. Just do it. He loves you. Trust me on this."

He guided Buck towards the door, and practically shoved him out. Closing the door he turned to lean back against it. Lord he had a headache. If those two idiots didn't get together after this he'd just have to shoot them both!

*******

It had taken all the nerve Buck had to call the office and ask if Chris was in. He was both surprised and relieved to learn that Chris had come in but gone home almost immediately, claiming a personal day. He was a little worried at what that might mean, but turned his truck and headed for the ranch determined to get it over with.

He parked next to Chris' black Ram and sat for a long moment before making himself get out and walk up on the porch.

The door wasn't locked. Chris seldom locked it when he was home.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, wandering back towards the den.

Chris stood at the bar, with a glass in his hand and an open bottle standing on the bar.

"Chris," it came out a wretched sound, half strangled, almost a sob, almost a plea.

Chris turned his head to look at him, a frown on his face, then his face cleared and a smile lit it. 

"Buck," he breathed the name in a warm, husky voice and sat the glass down on the bar, turning to face Buck, his arms opening in welcome.

Buck wasn't sure who moved to whom but suddenly he was in Chris' arms, hunched down to bury his face on Chris' shoulder, his arms wrapped around Chris' waist and Chris was stroking his back, murmuring soothing words.

A kiss was pressed against his neck and he shivered, eliciting a husky chuckle from Chris, who nuzzled his hair then nipped at his earlobe before that warm husky voice murmured in his ear, "Welcome home, Big Dog, welcome home."

And for the first time in a very long time he knew exactly where he belonged.

Ezra had been right. This feeling was worth anything and worth everything.

Home was where the heart was and his heart was finally home.

TBC


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maude pays a visit and gets a surprise. Vin discovers that Ezra has a kink. The nightmare from Ezra's past comes to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this, same sex marriage was not legal in Colorado. Changing that to reflect the fact that it is now legal would have meant rewriting the entire story, so I'm leaving it as is. 
> 
> Warning: The sex in this chapter is fairly explicit. This chapter also introduces the villain of the piece and is where the violence starts to pick up. There is cursing and bad language as well.

__________________________________________________

In hindsight, perhaps I should have rung the bell. But why ever would I? He had given me a key and the code for the alarm and he told me to just let myself in if he wasn't home. And he's *never* home in the middle of the morning on a weekday.

How was I to know that my darling boy had finally quit that dreadful job? How was I to know he had a brand new boyfriend? 

It's not as if he tells me these things. I'm only his mother!

So, how was I to know that they'd be home in the middle of the afternoon on a workday? Let alone doing *it* in a rocking chair in the middle of the living room.

The first clue I had that something was amiss came as I closed the door and reached to punch in the alarm code. I hesitated. I heard what sounded remarkably like a rocking chair suffering under a tremendous strain. Then overlaying it, my baby's voice, sounding like I'd never heard him sound, chanting, "Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" in a husky, whimpering moan of passion.

I forced myself to punch in the security code, before turning and striding to the doorway of the living room, certain of only one thing: that what ever was going on I didn't want the security company sending anyone out to investigate why the alarm had gone off.

I'm afraid that my mouth dropped open like a common dolt's.

There are some things that a mother simply was not meant to see.

Her precious baby boy, sitting on his lover's lap in a rocking chair, heels hooked around the back of the chair, hands wrapped in a white knuckled grip on the chair back, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open as he rode his rocking, thrusting lover like a bull-rider in a rodeo as animistic sounds of passion and pleasure escaped him, is definitely one of them.

And his lover! Long hair swayed and bobbed wildly as he rocked furiously. His back arched as he thrust upwards then rocked forwards and slid back in the chair. His face was buried in Ezra's chest. One arm was wrapped securely around Ezra's waist the other delved beneath whatever the hell Ezra was wearing.

I was eternally grateful that all the important parts were covered but just exactly what was Ezra wearing? It looked remarkably like a nightgown, a lacy, *frilly* and beribboned, nightgown.

I finally managed to shut my mouth and was just about to open it again to demand an explanation when the rocking chair stopped rocking abruptly. His lover cried out Ezra's name and Ezra let out an answering shriek that would have done a banshee proud, shivered, quivered, shook and moaned before collapsing in a dead faint against his lover.

For a long moment they remained like that, with Ezra limp against him, his lover just holding him. Then his lover's hands slipped from under the gown and smoothed and stoked it tenderly, covering Ezra better even though I was sure he hadn't noticed my presence, as his face remained buried against Ezra.

Gentle hands, guided by feel, unhooked Ezra's legs from around the back of the chair and moved them so that his feet rested on the spindles that ran between the front legs of the rocker to the back ones, so that they were safe from being rocked on. He set the chair back into motion, this time in a slow gentle rocking. He moved one of Ezra's arms down so that it hung down at their sides and tucked the other between them. Finally he lifted his head as he turned Ezra slightly so that he could hold him more securely. He brushed back a stray curl from Ezra's face and pressed soft kisses to Ezra's face, murmuring tenderly to him.

I was so struck by the tenderness and love in his expression that it took a moment for it to register just who my baby boy's lover was.

Vin Tanner!

A small gasp of shock escaped me and my hand flew up to my mouth.

Blue eyes were suddenly zeroed in on me, hard, cold and sharply evaluating. The lean body tensed, ready to move even as his arms tightened around Ezra protectively.

Then Ezra stirred in his arms, murmuring sleepily and Vin's attention was drawn back to him, his whole face softening. 

"Ez?" he asked quietly.

Ezra smiled without opening his eyes and snuggled closer, ummming happily.

"Ez!" Vin spoke louder and more sharply, "Yer ma's here."

Ezra froze, then sat up abruptly, his head swiveling towards me. His mouth fell open then closed again as he seemed to realize that there wasn't much he could say.

I blinked and took a step backwards, "Uh, well, I'll just…" I motioned towards the kitchen and turned that way, as I tried to gather up my dignity. "I'll just go and fix us some coffee… or a drink, yes, definitely a drink. I think we could all use a stiff drink." As I strode away, I added in a mutter, "I know I could!"

*******

Ezra stared after her for a long moment then turned and buried his face in Vin's hair, his body starting to shake. 

It took a moment for Vin to realize that his lover was laughing.

"Ez?"

Ezra leaned back and grinned at him. "She ran!" he giggled. "My *mother* turned tail and ran!"

He seemed absolutely delighted with the idea.

"Ez, she saw us."

Ezra just laughed again. "I bet that curled her hair!"

He gave Vin a quick kiss then disentangled himself from him. "Come on. We can't let her recover her wits."

Ezra straightened his nightshirt, and padded towards the kitchen, his bare feet silent on the carpeted floor.

Vin stared after him a moment then, stood, straightened his jeans, tucked himself in and padded after him. 

Maude stood at the kitchen counter, a small glass half filled with whiskey in her hand. She was looking round the room. After a long moment she said, "You're packing."

"One generally does when one moves to a new home."

"What's wrong with this house?" she demanded.

"Although I have put Vin's name on the deed, it is basically mine. He had no hand in choosing it, remodeling it, or furnishing it. The new house is *ours*. We chose it together, we will make any changes to it together, and we will furnish and decorate it together."

"You're committed to this relationship."

"Absolutely."

"And you, Mister Tanner, are you committed to this relationship?"

Vin figured plain and simple was the way to go in answering that, so, he nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Completely."

"Good! Then you won’t have a problem with marrying Ezra."

"Marrying!"

"Mother!"

They stared at her with twin looks of dismay.

"Ma'am, I'd dearly love ta marry Ez, but it ain't legal, least wise not here in Colorado."

"I am quite aware of that. However, my current husband owns a small private island in the Caribbean. He makes his own rules there. I'm sure he'd be delighted to marry you, once I explain the necessity "

"It still won't be legal here, Mother," Ezra pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that. You'll need legal papers for here, a domestic partnership agreement, mutual medical powers of attorney and mutual legally designated next of kin agreements. Those should provide you with the same basic legal protections that marriage does. You said that you have put his name on the townhouse deed?"

"Yes, Mother. In fact I have placed Vin's name on the deeds of all the property that I own. Tenants in common, with right of survivorship."

"That is excellent, but you will both need wills as well."

Vin frowned, "I ain't ever had a will."

"Mister Tanner, by placing your name on the deeds to his property, Ezra has made you a very wealthy man. Now, I'm sure that as you love him, you wish to give him all the legal protection that you can. A will is a legally binding document that will guarantee that he is protected and his property returned to him should anything happen to you."

"I ain't got no kin to try and take it from him." Vin declared with a frown.

"You don’t need any. The state of Colorado will make a claim. Anytime a person who owns property dies without a will, the state grabs everything it can get." Maude declared.

Vin looked at Ezra, who nodded. "It's not quite as bad as she makes out, but yes, the state does take a share of the estate of anyone who dies without a will and designated heir."

Vin gave a sharp nod, "Then we get the wills. Ain't nobody taking what's yours away from you!"

Ezra grinned turning and pulling Vin closer, "Does that include you?"

"Damned straight! I'm yours and you're mine and ain't nobody coming between us!" He smiled at Ezra, his expression growing tender as he reached up to caress Ezra's face, "And you know that I don’t want to take anything away from you. If I could, I'd hand you the sun and the moon and the stars on a platter." He started to lean down and kiss Ezra then hesitated, glancing up at Maude.

"Oh, for Christsake! Go ahead and kiss him. It isn't like you can shock me any worse than you already have!"

So, he did.

As the kiss lingered, Maude huffed slightly. "Well," she finally said as they got lost in each other and seemed to forget that she was there, "I'll just go see my attorney and see about getting the paperwork started. I trust that you two will be decently attired when I return."

Vin broke the kiss and grinned at her, "Depends on how long yer gone."

She shook her head, "I'll call before I leave my attorney's office. That should give you time to finish and get dressed before I arrive back here."

Vin nodded distractedly and returned to kissing Ezra, his hands beginning to wander.

She shook her head. "I'll just let myself out." 

*******

Vin didn't pay much attention to Maude leaving, he was too busy with Ezra trying to climb him.

Ezra had wrapped one leg around Vin and was rubbing himself against his lover while little whimpering moans escaped him.

Vin slipped a hand between them to wrap it around Ezra's rampart cock, with the silk of the nightshirt between his hand and it.

"Jesus, Babe! You're hard as steel! You always get this turned on by your ma walking in on you?"

"Don't know," Ezra managed to gasp. "Never happened before." He thrust up into Vin's hand. "Oh, God! I need you, Vin. Hurry. Take me. I want--- Oh Lord! Please…."

Vin muffled Ezra's rising cries with another kiss as he backed him towards the breakfast nook and the table there. Seconds later Ezra was on his back on the table, his legs hooked over Vin's shoulders as Vin quickly released his cock and plunged back into Ezra's well-stretched and lubed channel.

Ezra squealed and bucked, eagerly meeting every thrust.

Vin gave up on any attempt to quieten his very vocal lover as he gave Ezra what he demanded. After all, he figured at the rate they were going, if the neighbors called the cops they'd either be finished or have moved on to the bedroom by the time a unit got there.

Vin jacked Ezra's cock through the silk nightshirt, the smooth, warm material adding an exotic touch to his stroking. 

Ezra came hard, jerking and moaning. 

The hard, clenching of his muscles around Vin's cock, wrung Vin's climax from him just seconds later. Gasping and panting, Vin collapsed atop his lover, taking a moment or so to regain his breath as his cock slowly slipped from his lover's body.

Stepping back he lowered Ezra's legs then used the tail of the nightshirt to wipe himself and catch some of the drips from Ezra.

He helped Ezra to stand then guided him to the stairs and up. "How about we take a little nap, then grab a bath before your ma gets back?" he suggested.

Ezra barely murmured a response, just leaning more heavily on him. 

Vin took that as agreement to the nap and steered him into the master bedroom and their big bed. He tucked Ezra in then climbed in beside him. He was fairly sure that they had a couple of hours at least before Maude returned.

******* 

They had been asleep for several hours when Vin awakened to Ezra rocking against him. He turned his head and looked at his lover, realizing that Ezra was still asleep.

He chuckled to himself. Ezra had been an eager and willing lover from the first time, but for some reason, it seemed as if Maude's arrival had sent Ezra's sex drive into overdrive.

He slipped a hand under Ezra's nightshirt and ran it up Ezra's leg to cup one smooth ass cheek.

Ezra moaned and threw a leg over Vin's legs, humping against him. "Vinnnn," he moaned, obviously not fully awake, but clearly aroused and desiring his lover.

"Right here, Babe," Vin assured him softly, "Right here." He rolled them over so that he was on top and began kissing his way from Ezra's neck downward as Ezra moaned and humped against the knee that now pressed into his balls.

He continued to murmur as he kissed his way down Ezra's body. "Gonna take care of you, Babe, gonna take real good care of you. My sweet baby."

Gathering up the long nightshirt as he moved downward, he pushed it up under Ezra's arms and swirled his tongue in Ezra's belly button, smiling as Ezra arched up.

One hand wrapped around Ezra's erection and began to pump as he scattered kisses across Ezra's belly, before lowering his head to take Ezra's cock into his mouth.

It only took a few minutes for Ezra to come, which surprised Vin a bit. He'd thought that it would take longer since Ezra had already come several times that day. 

He shifted to lie beside Ezra, pulling his lover into his arms.

Ezra sighed happily and snuggled against him. One hand caressed down his stomach. The hand brushed Vin's half-erect cock.

"Do you want…?"

"I'm all right, Babe. Plenty of time for that later." He hesitated then asked, "Does a visit from your ma always make you this horny?"

"NO!" Ezra gasped. "Honestly, I don’t know what it is. My sex drive has never been extremely high. There have been times, and not only when I was undercover, that I went for weeks, sometimes months without any relief except my own hand. I don’t have a clue what has put my sex drive into high gear."

Vin kind of shrugged, "Reckon maybe you're just making up for lost time." He grinned and chuckled, "Ain't like *I* mind… ain't sure I can say the same about your ma though!"

Ezra laughed against Vin's shoulder. "I do suspect that she is not happy about the situation."

"Seemed to take us being together okay, better'n I expected."

"Yes, well, Mother does love me, no matter how it might seem to outsiders. She does want me to be happy, and if having you makes me happy, well…. Perhaps, I should warn you that the paperwork she is currently attending to, will be geared to wrapping you up in so much legalese that you will never be able to escape my clutches. It will undoubtedly ensure that should we separate for any reason, my fault, your fault, nobody's fault, I will get everything and you will get absolutely nothing. She'll even try to take the clothes off your back should you leave me."

Vin laughed. "Then I reckon it's a damned good thing that I ain't going anywhere!"

Ezra rolled over on top of Vin, looking down at him, "You do know that I will not let her get away with it. I will make sure that should anything happen you will leave with at least as much as you came into this relationship with."

"I know, Babe. I trust you, completely."

Ezra smiled down into his lover's clear blue eyes, seeing the truth there, "And I you, Darling, and I you."

He settled back, lying atop Vin, snuggled into his chest.

"Reckon we ought to get up, bathe and get dressed. Your ma oughta be back soon."

Ezra raised his head and grinned at Vin, "Oh, I think we have another hour or two. She has to make sure that there are no loopholes that you can slip through." The grin widened, "Terrible isn't it, that I'm going to have to undo all her hard work?" 

Vin just chuckled. "Up. Now." He gave Ezra's ass a gentle slap. "Come on, Bad Boy. Let's hit the shower and then fix something to eat. I'm starving."

Ezra laughed and rolled off him. "I suppose I must feed you. After all, you're going to need your strength!" He trotted towards the bathroom. "Oh, Vin? Bring my plug and cockring!"

Vin shook his head, muttering to himself, "At this rate, I ain't gonna live to see the wedding, let alone the honeymoon," but he rummaged through the bedside table, digging out Ezra's cock ring and anal plug, then with a grin he added the cock and balls strap, too.

Might as well do it up right. He might not survive but what a way to go!

******* 

When Maude called, Vin answered the phone. "Hello? Yes, Ma'am. We're up and dressed." He grinned over at Ezra, thinking that Ezra was most definitely up.

His lover had that flushed, aroused, 'fuck me' look, a result no doubt of the cockring that was keeping his cock fully erect and the anal plug that was simulating his prostrate with every move he made as he prepared their meal.

"Tell her to bring copies of the paperwork home. I want to read them before we sign them."

Vin told her then relayed to Ezra, "She says that ain't necessary."

Ezra grabbed the phone, "It damned well is necessary! Now, you can either bring them home for me to read, or I can read them at the attorney's office when we go to sign." There was a pause then he said, "I don’t care if it that means we'll be there all day!" He gave a huff and a sharp nod, "I thought you'd see it my way. We'll see you in an hour or so."

He hung up.

Vin wrapped his arms around him from behind and nuzzled his neck. "Damn! You're sexy when you get all forceful and determined. Makes me wanna get down on my knees and say, 'yes, master.'"

Ezra laughed, "Really? But I'm the one wearing a cock restraint!"

"Maybe, but you've got to be the bossiest bottom on the face of the earth!"

Ezra turned to face him, "Indeed?" he asked in a husky voice. He glanced at the stove, making sure that nothing would burn in the next few minutes then, grinning, gave Vin a slight push, backing him away a step. "In that case: On your knees, Boy!"

Vin smiled, looking at him with glowing eyes before falling to his knees, still looking up at Ezra with adoring eyes.

"Take my cock out."

Vin hastened to obey, opening Ezra's pants and reaching in to release the snap on the strap that held Ezra's fully erect cock strapped to his leg.

"Now lick it. Just the head."

Vin obeyed.

"Oh, Darling! That feels so good."

Vin fumbled at the fastening of the cock restraint.

"No, Darling, don’t release it. I don't want to come. Lick it between the straps."

Vin did as instructed, then moved back along the length of the cock to run his tongue along the crown and take the swollen, almost purple head into his mouth, sucking gently.

Ezra's hands moved to his hair, not holding his head, but just tenderly running his fingers through it. "Feels so good, Darling."

Vin drew back letting the cock fall from his lips, "Sure you don’t want to come?"

"Positive, Love. Strap it back down. By the time we get to bed, I'll be ready to come the instant you release the cockring. Right now, I need to finish supper. Mother will be back soon."

*******

Simon Trevor snarled at the private investigator that he had hired to watch Ezra Standish's townhouse, throwing the pictures that the man had given him onto the desk in front of him. "When did *she* get here?"

"Log says that she arrived at ten-seventeen this morning. Is she a problem?"

"Standish's bitch of a mother? No. She's not a problem. Just an unpredictable factor. I may have to step up the timetable."

James Barton, the private investigator, nodded, not knowing and not really caring, what timetable his employer was talking about. He regarded the man with jaded eyes. 

The sign on the door of the office, that they were in, said: Bill Hullet, Imports and Exports. He doubted that the man in front of him was Bill Hullet, but it wasn't any of his business. As long as he got paid, he didn't care who the man was. And this man paid in cash. He liked cash. It made cheating on his taxes so much easier.

James Barton was a second rate PI, with no morals and few scruples, perfect for Trevor's needs. As long as he got paid he didn't ask questions and he wasn't above breaking the law if paid enough. 

Physically, he was ordinary in every way, a little below average height, but not enough for most people to make note of it. He was slender in build, but not so skinny as to be remarkable. He had brown hair, brown eyes and unremarkable features. He was dressed in nice but not expensive clothes. Everything about him said: ordinary, which was exactly what he wanted. No one ever paid him any mind. Most people would never be able to recall ever having seen him. It made his job of spying on people so much easier.

In contrast, the man calling himself Bill Hullet was movie star handsome, of the proverbial tall, dark and handsome variety. Even seated he looked tall. 

Barton would place him at six one or two, with icy blue eyes and curly, near-black hair. He had classical features and the body of a Greek statue. He was gorgeous, the kind of man that women fell all over themselves trying to get close to, but there was something in his eyes that unnerved Barton. He was dangerous. Barton had no doubt of that.

Hullet/Trevor scowled at the pictures again, then picked up one of Vin Tanner. "What have you found out about him?"

"Vin Tanner, Standish's boyfriend. They're pretty open about that. Word around the Federal Building is that Tanner was with his boss up until a few weeks ago. Moved out of Larabee's bed and into Standish's. He was on their ATF team. Supposed to be a sharpshooter. Ex-Army Ranger. Word is he *can* shoot. He was bounty hunting when Larabee recruited him. He was with the US Marshals before that. Left under a cloud. Nothing official about it, but word is it was due to, quote 'sexual misconduct' unquote."

Hullet/Trevor nodded. Fuck boy, sleeping his way to the top. Undoubtedly attracted to Standish's money.

"You said that they resigned."

"Yep."

"Good." No federal badge anymore, Pretty Boy, no back up. Your ass is mine... and maybe your boyfriend's too. He's not my usual type, but maybe he's the key to finally breaking you. So what it Tanner could shoot? A tranquilizer dart from ambush and his talent with a rifle would be useless.

He glanced back up at Barton. "Stay on them. And get me the code to that alarm system." He tossed an envelope across the desk.

Barton picked it up and hefted it in his hand. A bit heavier than usual. He raised an eyebrow at Hullet.

"Expense money to get the alarm code. You may have to bribe someone at the security agency. Get it and you'll earn a nice bonus."

Barton nodded and rose to go. "Same time tomorrow?"

"No. Day after tomorrow."

Barton gave a small salute and opening the door, stepped out.

Trevor leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips. He'd do a little investigating of his own tomorrow. There were things he needed to know that he didn't want Barton thinking about.

*******

Nathan Jackson stepped off the elevator and headed for AD Travis' office, the paperwork for his request for transfer in his hands. He'd been shocked the day before when Larabee had informed what remained of the team that he and Wilmington were resigning.

Apparently Standish's idea that Wilmington was in love with Larabee hadn't been that far off the mark. Larabee had told them that Wilmington was moving out to the ranch, that they were planning to get serious about breeding horses, but had made no mention of a personal relationship.

It sounded damned convenient to him.

He had discussed the situation with his wife that night, saying as much to her.

*******

Flashback to the previous night.

*******

"This sudden urge to 'go into business together,' to raise horses seems damned convenient to me!" Nathan said, his annoyance clear. 

Raine Jackson sighed. Nathan was a good man, but sometime he could be a trial. "Do they seem happy?"

"What?"

"Do Chris and Buck seem happy to you?"

"Well," he hesitated, thinking back to that morning when Chris had dropped his bombshell.

The team leader had been smiling, not beaming exactly, just real content looking, more at peace than they had seen him in a long time. Not like when he'd first gotten together with Vin, though. He'd been lit up like a Roman candle then. Comparing this to then, was like comparing a fire in a fireplace to a wildfire. Not nearly as hot or exciting… or as dangerous.

After a long moment he sighed, "Yeah. I reckon they do."

"Then what is the problem. They are your friends aren't they?"

"Of course!" Nathan was nothing if not loyal and both men had earned his friendship many times over.

"Then be happy that they are happy, Sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss.

"It's just that…" He pushed her away so that he could pace, waving his arms in frustration. "Dammit! The team's gone! Finished! Ain't nobody left but me and Josiah and JD. They're bound to reassign us."

"Then decide where you want to go and apply for the transfer before they can just dump you somewhere that you may not want to be." She said quite reasonably. 

Reaching out to him, stopping his pacing and drawing him in close again, she said, "You know that I will support any decision you make about what you want to do."

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he nodded against it. He'd been thinking about moving into the lab. Forensics fascinated him. 

Maybe it was time he stopped thinking about it and just did it.

*******

End of Flashback.

*******

He was drawn out of his musing by the sound of a familiar southern drawl.

"It has been a pleasure, AD Travis. I'm sure that the board will approve the purchase. If not, you may still be able to rent it as needed. I doubt that I will sell it, if not to one of the agencies. It is just too good a safe-house to let it go to waste as a private residence." 

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything. We're going to miss you around here. You were a good agent, Standish. I hate losing you and Tanner, too."

"We are hardly lost, sir. We both still have three trials to testify in and the Director has already approached me about possibly mentoring some of the younger undercover agents. He has also mentioned the possibility of Vin giving some of the newer recruits extra firearms instruction."

Nathan watched as Ezra and the AD shook hands and Travis turned back towards his office.

Ezra was smiling when he turned away from Travis, but the expression faded and the blank-faced look that Ezra wore all too often around Nathan appeared.

"Mister Jackson," he greeted in a formal tone.

"Ezra," Nathan said, "You look well."

"I am well."

"And Vin? How's he?"

A wicked grin blossomed, and green eyes twinkled, "Mister Tanner is at this very minute doing his utmost to drive my dear Mother stark raving mad. She doesn't have far left to go."

Nathan couldn't help to respond to the glow of that grin. "Damn you look happy."

"I am happy, Nathan."

"How'd your ma take… uh… finding out about…"

"Vin and I? Once she recovered from the shock of discovering us in flagrante delicto?"

"She walked in on ya'll… doin' *it*?"

"In a rocking chair, in my living room, no less." He smirked cheekily.

"Jesus! So, what are she and Vin doing now?"

"Planning our wedding." The grin just kept getting bigger.

"Wedding? You can't--!"

"Not here, certainly. However mother's current husband owns his own island and since he is the only government there…." Ezra shrugged elaborately, "I suppose that Vin and I will be getting married. It should be quite an interesting experience for all involved. Vin is campaigning for a Native American ceremony, pointing to the fact that he is one quarter Comanche to prove that having a Comanche chief perform the wedding is a perfectly *reasonable* request."

He leaned in conspiratorially, "Since Mother is the one that insisted on this, shall we say "shotgun" wedding, and she is viewing me as the wronged party, we informed her that as the family of the bride, she and my stepfather would be responsible for paying for the wedding." 

He grinned wickedly again, "And as the "bride", I'm campaigning for a wedding dress. Not that I really want one, but once I saw Mother's face when I suggested it, I couldn't help but continue to tease her about it."

"God! I'd pay to see that!"

"Oh, you're invited. And you won't have to pay to see it. The invitation includes a three-day, all-expenses-paid vacation on a Caribbean island. The wedding is set for Sunday after next. Mother is paying to fly all of my and Vin's invited guests to the island on a private jet. Accommodations will, of course, be in my stepfather's palatial home." He turned around and propped his briefcase down on Travis' secretary's desk and popped it open, ignoring the open-mouthed expression she was watching him with.

He opened it and took out two crisp, white envelopes, one with "Mr. Nathan Jackson" the other with "Mrs. Raine Jackson", in an elegant, gold script .

Turning back to Nathan he handed them to him. "These will serve as your boarding passes for the plane. They contain the date and time of the flight as well as the name of the airport, the charter service, the gate and what time you need to be there."

As Nathan stared uncertainly at the envelopes, Ezra added, "There really wasn't time to mail out the invitations and have everyone RSVP. Since the plane only has one hundred seats available, Vin took fifty invitations and I took the other fifty. We are passing them out as we meet with people that we want to invite. You RSVP by either appearing at the airport or not."

Nathan cast an uncertain look towards the door that AD Travis had disappeared through, "I might not be able to get off."

Ezra grinned again as he closed his briefcase and picked it up. "Well, Mister Travis and his dear wife have their own invitations and he has assured me that he intends to attend so perhaps he will be sympathetic to your request for leave to go. Now, do you know if Mister Sanchez is in today?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs." Nathan blinked, then added, "I thought you were mad at him."

"I don’t hold grudges, Mister Jackson. He has been a good friend. I simply wish sometimes that he would be… satisfied with being friends and stop trying to be my father. I had a father not to mention five stepfathers, and numerous uncles, both by blood and not. If there is one thing that I do not need in my life it is another father figure." 

Nathan nodded, "Reckon that's understandable. Thanks for the invitation, Ezra. I'll really try to be there." He grinned suddenly. "You're having fun with this but I think I can see that under it all you're very serious about committing to Vin."

He held out his hand to Ezra and Ezra took it. 

"I've never been more serious about anything," Ezra said softly.

"Good… good. I'm happy for you." Nathan smiled as he realized that he really was happy for Ezra and Vin, too. And why not? If he could be happy that Chris and Buck had found happiness together, why shouldn't he be happy that Vin and Ezra had? They were his friends, just like Chris and Buck and it looked like they were going to stay friends.

He couldn't help thinking that he hoped that the two couples could get back to being friends as well. It'd be good for all of them to have another gay couple that they were friends with.

*******

Ezra stood in the open door of team seven's bullpen and watched it's only occupant for a long moment before slowly making his way to stand near Josiah's desk. 

Josiah didn't seem to notice his presence. 

Finally he said softly, "You look tired."

After a long moment the shaggy head turned to look at him. "Ezra?" The heavy voice rumbled. It sounded as tired as the older man looked.

"In the flesh," Ezra replied lightly, doing a runway turn to show off how good he looked.

Josiah stared at him. 

Ezra seemed to glow.

"You… you look wonderful."

"Love and happiness will do that to a man."

"Love?"

"Yes, Josiah, love. Vin and I love each other. Oh, there is plenty of lust in the relationship, at least at the moment, but we both understand that that isn't enough to build a life on and we do intend to build a life together and stay together, come what may, for as long as we both shall live." He paused then went on, "And that is why I am here. Vin and I are going to formally commit to each other. I'd like you to be there."

"A commitment ceremony?"

"Actually, Mother is calling it a wedding. It's a long story, but when everything is said and done it will be Vin and I, standing up before the people who matter to us and making a formal commitment to each other."

"Ezra, s--"

Ezra reached out and planted two fingers over his lips silencing him. "No, Josiah," he said firmly, "I am not your son. I had a father, a father that I loved dearly, remember fondly and still miss. You can't take his place. No one can. All you can do is make your own place, as my friend."

He moved his hand, taking his fingers from Josiah's lips to lay his palm against the older man's cheek. "You are very dear to me, Josiah, but I only had one father. Five stepfathers and numerous uncles be damned, I only had *one* father. Please, can't you just be my friend?"

Josiah reached up and covered Ezra's hand with his, "I'm sorry… I just thought… you never mentioned your father. I thought that you didn't know or didn't remember. I just wanted to…."

"To give me something, that you thought I had never had." Ezra drew his hand back and Josiah let it go, reluctantly. "I do understand that." 

He paused then took a deep breath before saying, "Why can't you understand that Vin and I love each other. You've lived all over the world and studied dozens of cultures and religions. You are always saying that we should try and understand other people and their ways. Why is it so difficult to accept that two men can truly care for one another and want to share their lives? I just don't understand that."

"I… I don’t know."

"Surely you can't be one of those that thinks it's contagious!"

"No! Of course not… I guess it's just my age showing. When I was young, it just wasn't done, or at least you never saw or heard about it. Gay rights were just beginning to be heard about." He sighed heavily. "Men married women and vice versa. Most gays were closeted…." He trailed off then shook his head, "I'm just an old man."

"You're hardly just anything, Josiah. Come on, be the friend that I know you can be, come to my wedding."

Josiah stared at him a long moment then chuckled, "Well, hell! Why not? I'll do it." He held out his hand, "And I'll try to be the friend that you believe I can be. Okay?"

"Very okay," Ezra replied, taking his hand.

"Ez?"

Ezra released Josiah's hand and turned at the hesitant question to see JD standing behind him.

"You're, uh, having a wedding?"

Ezra grinned at him, "Vin and I are." 

He lay his briefcase on the edge of Josiah's desk and popped it open. "I have yours and Miss Casey's invitations right here." 

He held out two crisp white envelopes to JD. The names were already written on them in elegant script. 

"Vin will be giving Miz Nettie hers," he added. 

He reached back into the briefcase and turned to Josiah, "and here is yours. Just pack for the tropics and don’t worry about anything except making the plane. All expenses will be paid. Everything you need to know is on the invitations and they are your boarding passes for the flight to the island. The wedding is a week from Sunday, but the flight down is Friday afternoon."

He glanced at his watch. "I really must run. Vin and I are flying down with Mother this afternoon, she was quite insistent on that, and I still have a million things to do. I'll see ya'll in a week or so."

*******

Ezra pulled into the long driveway up to Larabee's ranch and stopped the Jag. This was their last stop before they joined Maude at the airport. She had taken their luggage with her so that it could be stowed aboard her husband's private jet and they could take off as soon as Vin and Ezra arrived.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked quietly, looking over at Vin.

Vin sighed, "Not really." 

This would be the first time that he had been out to the ranch since he and Chris had broken up. It seemed strange sitting here, knowing that Chris was up there and that Buck was with him. It was also a little scary. He didn't know how Chris or Buck would react to their arrival, even though it was inevitable that they would have to come back to the ranch at some point. 

Their horses were still there.

"They can only hurt us if we let them," Ezra said, firmly.

Vin nodded and reached to take his hand. "I know that and I ain't gonna let them."

"Then let's do it."

"Maybe… maybe we should wait for them to come to us."

"Someone has to make the first move. I prefer it to be us that holds out the olive branch."

"So long as you don’t get your hand bit off," Vin told him.

Ezra chuckled. "By Snippy and Snappy? They're all bark."

"Hope you're right."

"I'm always right, darling."

"Sure had your ma figured right. Maneuvered her into hauling us off to that island of her husband's plumb easy like."

"The island is called Kirk's Island. Mother's current husband is named Kirk van deFevre. If it will help you remember it, Kirk means 'church', van means 'of', de means 'the' and Fevre means 'fever'. Put it all together and his name means "Church of the Fever"."

"Now that's some name."

Ezra chuckled as he put the Jag back in gear and began the long drive up to the house, happy to have something to talk about to keep their minds off the coming meeting.

"The family is a curious mixture of French and German, very wealthy for several generations back on both sides. I believe that mother may have met her match in Kirk. They've been married for almost five years now. The only other husband she remained married to that long, other than my father, was Adrian LeBeau."

"The one that Trevor killed."

Ezra sighed. It seemed there were no safe subjects after all. "Yes, I think that had Adrian lived, she might still be with him."

"Does she know that the man that killed her husband was after her son?"

"Yes. Things were," he hesitated, looking for just the right word and finally settled on, "tense between us for a while. I think that she really loved Adrian and felt guilty that she was… not exactly *glad* that it was he who had been killed instead of me but *relieved* that I hadn't been killed."

"Emotions get tangled up real easy when you love two people deeply."

"Exactly. She loved us both. She took his death hard but at the same time she was so glad that I was still alive…." He let it trail off. Some things were terribly hard to explain.

He parked the car beside Chris' black Ram, noting that Buck's truck was there as well. He turned off the ignition and let his hand fall back to his side.

Vin reached over and took his hand, giving it a little squeeze. "I'm real glad that you survived, too, and we'll get that SOB for her, for you, for all the people that he's killed and all the people that loved them."

Ezra nodded. "Yes, we will… and on that note, let's get this done, so that we can head for Kirk's Island and throw a monkey wrench into Trevor's plans."

They turned to open the car doors in sync and stepped out of the car together, still in sync as they closed the car doors and headed up the steps to the porch and rang the bell.

It was a couple of minutes before they heard footsteps coming towards the door. 

Seconds later Chris opened the door. He froze for just a second, then stepped forwards, pushing the storm door open, "Vin, Ezra, come on in."

"Thank you, Mister Larabee." Ezra relied and stepped inside.

Vin followed Ezra as Ezra followed Chris back to the den.

As they entered the room, Buck looked up from his comfortable sprawl on the couch and straightened, climbing to his feet.

"Mister Wilmington, please, remain. We'll only be a moment."

Buck hesitated then gave a nod. Chris kind of frowned and moved to stand beside Buck.

Ezra smiled at Buck, "Dare I hope that I was right?"

Buck smiled suddenly, his whole face lighting up, "You were right."

"Then you are together, now?"

"Yes. If it's any of your business," Chris snapped, moving protectively in front of Buck.

Ezra smiled, "I only ask because Vin and I would like to know if it would be possible to let bygones be bygones and attempt to salvage our friendship? We are quite willing to accept that you are together now, if you are willing to accept that we are together now."

Buck turned to Chris with hope in his eyes, "Chris?"

"You want to try?"

"We might not have ever got to this point if it weren't for them."

Chris looked into his lover's eyes and then turned to look at Vin. 

Their eyes met and suddenly the old connection, the one from before they became lovers flared to life. 

**I never meant to hurt you.**

**I know.**

**Forgive me?**

Vin took a deep breath and glanced at Ezra then his eyes met Chris' again. 

**Already done.**

Chris nodded and turned back to Buck. "We can try."

"That's good enough," Ezra said. Then he turned to Vin with a sly smile, "Now, Vin and I have to be going but first, we have something for you." 

He held out his hand to Vin who reached into his jacket pocket and produced two crisp, white envelopes.

"Mother caught Mister Tanner and myself in a rather compromising position upon her unexpected arrival for an unannounced visit and now she is quite insistent that Mister Tanner do the right thing and marry me. You're invited to the wedding on Kirk's Island. The trip is all expenses paid."

"Kirk's Island? Where's that?" Buck asked.

"In the Caribbean. Pack your swim trunks… and Hawaiian shirts," Ezra teased. 

Vin who had turned to look out the window while Ezra handed Chris and Buck the invitations said, "Starting to snow, Ez. We better go if we're gonna get to the airport."

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"We're flying down to Kirk's Island, with Mother, this evening. My stepfather sent his private plane to get us. We'll be staying with them until the wedding. It's set for Sunday week. That's just ten days away."

Chris nodded, "How do we let you know if we're coming?"

"Just show up at the plane. All the information that you need is on the invitations. They will serve as your boarding passes." He glanced out the window. "We really must go. Mother will hold the plane for us, but I hate to make the pilot lose his place in line for take off, if it is at all possible to avoid it."

They said their goodbyes and left, Vin grabbing the keys away from Ezra and Ezra letting him.

Chris and Buck stood on the porch watching the taillights disappear down the driveway.

After a moment, Chris said, "They seem happy."

"Reckon they are," Buck said.

Chris turned the invitation over in his hand. "They're getting married."

"Looks like."

Chris turned to Buck, "Would you like to get married?"

"To you?"

"Who else?"

"I'd love to marry you, but you know it ain't legal here."

"Screw legal. Legal doesn't have a thing to do with a marriage lasting. The divorce rate in this country should prove that. What a marriage ceremony is for is to formally announce to their friends and families that two people are making a commitment to each other. If the commitment is there, it'll last whether it is technically legal or not. If it's not then no amount of legalese will make it last."

"So, you're saying that you want to get married?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'm game. Any idea's about when and where?"

Chris tapped the invitation against his hand. "Maybe we could ask Ezra for suggestions."

"Sounds like a plan," Buck turned his invitation over in his hands then broke the wax seal and slipped the fancy engraved invitation out.

Chris watched him for a moment then opened his own. He frowned as a small slip of plain paper slipped out of his invitation and floated to the porch floor. Bending over he picked it up and held it up to the porch light. Suddenly he grinned and laughed.

Buck looked up from reading his invitation, "What?"

Chris waved the note at him.

Buck grabbed it and held it up to the light to read it.

In Ezra's fine script he saw: 

*We could make it a double wedding.*

His gaze met Chris' and he began to chuckle, too, "That sly fox." He grinned at Chris. "Maybe we should pack a couple of Tuxes."

"That sounds like a plan," Chris said with a grin, "Now, let's get in out of the cold."

*******

Maude waited until they were in the air, then she sat herself down in a seat facing Ezra and Vin and regarded them shrewdly. Finally she said, "Now, Ezra, Darling, why don’t you tell me why you maneuvered me into taking the two of you home to Kirk's Island with me, when you are packing to move and should be taking care of all the details of buying your house?"

Vin and Ezra exchanged looks then Ezra shrugged, "I didn't really expect to fool her. She's my mother. Mother's know things."

"So, you did maneuver me."

"Yes, Mother."

"Tell me, now."

Ezra leaned back in his seat, suddenly looking tired. "Trevor's back."

The wineglass that Maude had been holding slipped from suddenly nerveless fingers. "That bastard!"

She ignored the glass and the wine staining the carpet on the floor of the airplane and demanded, "Has he called you?"

"Not yet… but I can feel him, out there, prowling around. Vin agrees that there is someone watching us. We wanted to screw up his timetable. To do that we needed to get out of the townhouse *before* he called, so that he wouldn't suspect that we are aware of his presence. Your unexpected arrival was extremely fortuitous."

"That new house we're buying, it's a real good place to lay a trap for him," Vin said quietly.

"You're planning to catch him?"

Ezra looked down, away, anywhere but at her, "Not exactly." 

She stared at him for a long moment, then she said in a calm voice, "You're going to kill the bloody bastard."

When he didn't deny it, she gave a sharp nod. "Good for you. It's time somebody got him."

Ezra looked up at her. "I wasn't sure…"

"…that I'd approve? That bastard killed my Adrian and I loved Adrian. Perhaps not as much as I loved your father, but at least as much as I love Kirk and a lot more than I loved some of the other men that I married. I still remember how you wouldn't let me in the apartment that night, wouldn't let me see Adrian's body, then insisted on a closed casket funeral. I know that you did it to protect me, to shield me from the horror of whatever he did to Adrian but because I never actually saw the body, I never really got to say good bye." She blinked back tears.

Ezra slipped from his seat, moving to kneel in front of her, "Mother…."

She reached out and caressed his face. "It's all right, Darling. I know that you did what you thought was best."

He held up his arms to her and to Vin's amazement she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Ezra. Burying her face in Ezra's hair, she held on tightly for a long moment.

She pressed a kiss to Ezra's hair and murmured too softly for Vin to hear, "My sweet angel baby."

Ezra blinked back tears. "You haven't called me that in years," he murmured back.

She drew back a little, caressing his hair, tenderly. "You'll always be my precious baby boy."

He struggled for a moment to hold back the tears, then let them go. They slid silently down his face as he whispered, "I love you, Momma."

She hugged him tightly again, and answered, "I know, baby. I love you, too." 

Vin turned away, staring out the window, feeling like an intruder. He didn't look back until he felt Ezra's sit back down in the seat beside him. Then he turned to look at his lover, concern clear in his eyes.

Ezra was smiling as he wiped away tears.

Vin glanced at Maude and saw that she was delicately wiping her eyes as well.

She looked at him, meeting his eyes, cleanly. "You're not an intruder, Mister Tanner. You're family now."

Ezra reached for Vin's hand and he took it, as he gave Maude a nod, "Yes, ma'am."

She nodded back, then said to both of them, "If there is anything that I can do, to help you finish that bastard, let me know. I want to help."

"You're helping now," Vin told her, "giving us time to think and plan."

*******

"Gone? What in bloody hell do you mean they're gone?" Trevor/Hullet exploded from behind the desk, grabbing Barton by the throat and hauling him up out of his chair and slamming him against the wall.

The icy blue eyes had gone savage and cruel.

Barton pried at the hand on his throat and Trevor/Hullet eased up enough that he could gasp out, "They left with her."

"Her? Standish's bitch mother?"

Barton nodded as best he could.

"Where'd they go? Why?" Trevor/Hullet shook the smaller man.

"Don't know," Barton gasped.

"God dammit!" Trevor/Hullet howled and threw Barton from him. 

Barton hit the floor and rolled. He ended face down, then got up on his knees, preparing to stand.

Trevor landed on his back, driving him back down on the floor, driving the air out of him.

Hot breath panted in his ear, as the larger man pressed him into the floor, holding him down, pinning him, he struggled briefly as he felt the rock hard cock pressing into his ass cheek. "Find out. Find out where they went. Find out why. Find out when they'll be back… or you'll wish you had."

Trevor/Hullet ground his erection into Barton's buttocks, amused by the man's panicked reaction. He chuckled evilly. "Did you get the alarm code?"

Barton nodded, silently praying that having the code would be enough to get him out of here safely.

"Where?"

"Jacket pocket," he managed in a strained voice.

Trevor/Hullet mauled him obscenely as he searched for the paper with the alarm code written on it. Finally after groping him thoroughly, Trevor/Hullet dipped his hand into the jacket pocket and brought out the paper and looked at it.

He ground his cock against Barton's ass again. "Well, I guess I won't pick your cherry today after all, since you did get me this, but no bonus… except that you get to keep on breathing."

He leaned to one side, grabbed Barton by the hair and twisted his head around so that he could look at him. "Understand this, try to run or try to screw me over and you'll wish that you'd never been born. Do exactly what you're told, get me the information I demand and I'll let you live… I might even let you keep your precious cherry."

He leaned in and kissed Barton on the mouth, harshly and brutally, then laughed as he bounced Barton's head off the floor before rising off him in one swift, graceful move.

"Now, get out of here, bitch!"

He aimed a kick at Barton's ass as the man scrambled away from him, scrabbling across the floor to the door on hands and knees.

Just as Barton reached the door Trevor/Hullet sing-songed, "Tomorrow. Same bat time. Same bat channel." He laughed maniacally at the words from the old Batman TV show.

That mad laughter chased Barton out the door and down the hall, where he stopped, leaning against the wall, clinging to it, shaking and half-sobbing.

What in hell's name had he gotten himself into?

He didn't know. He only prayed that he survived it, because he now had no doubts whatsoever that Hullet would kill him if he didn't produce what he demanded.

TBC


	7. Joining Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin meets Ezra's stepfather. Plans are made. Trevor becomes enraged when he realizes that Ezra has slipped through his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of het, Maude/her husband, Violence, bad language, Original character rape by original character. This is a graphic scene! For those who do not want to read it, it is the very last scene. I have placed a warning and space above it.

Vin Tanner looked out the window as the private jet approached Kirk's Island.

The island lay in the bright tropical sun, like a verdant green jewel, surrounded by a band of gleaming, white sand beaches that separated it from the sapphire waters of the Caribbean. 

Ezra had told him that the island was about fifty miles long and twenty wide at the longest and widest points. He wondered if that included the string of small atolls that trailed off from one end like beads.

They circled the island before lining up with the runway to land. 

Ezra joined him at the window, pointing out the estate as they circled passed it. "That is 'Parrots Point'. Kirk named it for the unusual number and variety of parrots that inhabit the forest around the estate. They are quite bold and unafraid of humans. There have been times when I was sitting in a chair on the patio and parrots would fly down and perch on the back of another chair not five feet away."

He pointed to the long low stucco house, "The main house is mostly a single story high, there are a few places that it rises to two stories and Kirk and Mother's suite is in the only third floor section. There are numerous small guest cottages scattered around the grounds."

"It looks like a small town," Vin commented.

"It's the closest thing to one on the island. There are a half dozen small villages, but Parrots Point covers more acreage than any of them and has more inhabitants, even if you don't count the servants that do not live on the estate."

As they deplaned at the airfield a four-wheel drive Jeep Cherokee pulled up. The driver greeted Maude with a smile and a, "Welcome home, Miz Maude. Mister Ezra, what a pleasure to see you again."

Maude smiled back at the man and said, "Thank you, Hector. The other gentleman is Ezra's intended. Kirk did explain about the wedding did he not?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am Miz Maude. Everyone is terribly excited." He turned to Ezra and Vin to explain, "We haven't had a wedding in almost a year, not since Miguel's daughter, Maria married Emmanuel."

Hector chattered on, filling Ezra in on the various happenings on the island since his last visit, who was engaged to whom, who had passed away, who had new babies, and etc.

Listening, Vin got the idea that the islanders, especially those who lived at Parrots Point considered Ezra to be family. Hector didn't behave towards him or Maude the way that Vin had expected servants to behave towards the wealthy people who employed them.

Kirk came as a welcome surprise, too.

Maude practically ran into his arms when they reached the house. 

The first words out of Kirk's mouth were: "Darling, what's wrong?"

Maude clung to him as she said, "Trevor's back."

Obviously knowing what that meant, Kirk had looked up at Ezra, his blue eyes filled with concern, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kirk… but quite glad to be here at the moment."

"I'll alert the security force to step up to yellow alert status." He held up a hand when Ezra began to protest. "I know that it is very unlikely that he can get anywhere near the island as there are no commercial flights in or out, but we do have some ships that make port here. I'll have security inform the Captains that no passengers will be allowed to disembark here without a security check and no crew will be allowed beyond the docks at all."

Ezra sighed, "Very well. Better safe than sorry, I suppose."

Kirk gave a sharp nod, "Now, I take it that this young man is your intended?"

Ezra smiled happily, reaching to take Vin's hand, drawing him forward. "Yes, this is Vin Tanner." 

Vin held out his other hand to Ezra's stepfather, "Pleased to meet you, sir."

Kirk smiled at him and took the hand, giving it a quick, firm shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mister Tanner. Ezra seems happier than I have ever seen him. If you are responsible for that, then I am more than happy to welcome you to the family. He certainly deserves some happiness."

Ezra beamed at him and said, "Vin deserves some happiness as well. I fear his life has been much harder than mine."

Kirk raised an inquiring eyebrow at Vin.

Vin shrugged. "I've had some hard times, right enough, but I figure being stalked by Simon Trevor thumps anything that I've ever been through."

Kirk turned back to Ezra, "Maude tells me that you have left the ATF. You and Mister Tanner are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. Trevor won't get to you. I guarantee that."

Vin and Ezra exchanged looks then Ezra said, "We're not running from him. We're going to end this permanently."

Kirk frowned, "There is only one way to end it permanently."

Ezra inclined his head slightly, "Indeed."

Kirk thought a moment then said, "Perhaps we should take this discussion to my study. It will be more private."

He turned to the servants who had been standing by, "Miguel, Emmanuel, please take my stepson's and Mister Tanner's things to their room."

Ezra spoke up, "If you don't mind, Kirk, Vin and I would prefer one of the cottages. Perhaps the one down by the beach, if it is unoccupied?"

"Of course, I should have realized that you will want your privacy. The beach cottage is perfect. Miguel, tell Hector that I asked if he would drive you and Emmanuel down there with their luggage."

"Yes, sir, Mister Kirk." Miguel, the older of the two men said with a smile.

Maude declared that she was retiring to her room to freshen up and would see them later.

As Kirk led the way to the study, Vin couldn't help noticing that the majority of the servants wore smiles and greeted both Kirk and Ezra cheerfully. 

Vin decided that he liked Kirk van deFevre. He had expected a man made arrogant by his wealth, but Kirk was quite down-to-earth and he treated his servants with respect. He called them by name, he said 'please' and 'thank you', showing respect for them as people and for the services that they provided for him and his family. As a result the atmosphere of the house was cheerful and welcoming. 

Once in the study, Kirk asked, "Are you truly set on this course?"

Ezra and Vin exchanged looks, but it was Vin who answered, "Yes, sir. I wanted to hunt the bastard down and shoot him from ambush, but Ezra wouldn't let me do that."

Kirk raised an eyebrow in question. 

Ezra nodded. "Vin was a sniper with the Army Rangers then hunted bounty for a living. I have no doubts that he could indeed have tracked and killed Trevor. However, there would have been no way to call that anything other than Murder One. I would prefer to have some chance of the kill being ruled self-defense or at least justifiable homicide."

Kirk nodded, "Tell me the plan. I assure you that nothing said in this room will go beyond it."

Ezra exchanged looks with Vin then nodded and explained about the house that they were buying and how they intended to lure Trevor in and trap him.

When he was done Kirk nodded and said simply, "Tell me what I can do to help."

Ezra took a CD out of his pocket and handed it across to Kirk. "That contains everything that I have been able to learn about Simon Trevor in the twelve years since I first encountered him. He does not fit the usual profile of a serial killer. He comes from a wealthy family. He is well educated, highly intelligent and he is an over achiever." 

He paused then went on. "I know that one of your companies develops software, specifically security software and that you have on occasion used hackers to test that software, to see if it can be hacked. Trevor's family never believed that he was guilty despite the preponderance of evidence against him. I think that they helped him escape and that he may still be in touch with them. His father's company has an extensive web presence. I thought that perhaps one of your hackers could get into their server and try to find something that could lead back to Trevor."

"The best hacker that I know of is 'The Sorcerer'. I've used him several times to test the security software for my own company's computer systems. I can have him flown in tonight. I assume that you will want to be able to consult with him on what he finds, perhaps indicate what he should follow up on."

Vin looked over at Ezra, "Ain't JD mentioned a hacker called Sorcerer?"

"Indeed he has and he was quite in awe of what this Sorcerer could do."

"If it's the same fellow, then he's got to be good, 'cause JD ain't no slouch at hacking."

At Kirk's raised eyebrow Ezra explained. "JD Dunne is our computer expert. Or rather he was the computer expert for team seven."

Kirk nodded his understanding, "Then shall I make the arrangements to have The Sorcerer flown in?"

"Yes, tell him that I will pay whatever he charges."

Kirk waved the offer away. "No, I will pay his fee. He is on retainer and will not overcharge me. Besides I can always threaten to take him off retainer and find another hacker should he try to hold me up for too much money."

"Can ya afford to do that, if he's the best like you say?"

"There is always someone nipping at the heels of 'the best', Mister Tanner. Sorcerer was sixteen the first time that I hired him to test a piece of software. There is a young hacker that I currently have my eye on, a girl, barely fourteen. She is already challenging Sorcerer's reputation. Soon she may surpass him. In any event I always have more than one hacker test my software. Each one is different, unique, with their own approach to breaching the security of a piece of software."

Vin nodded his understanding. He decided that hackers were sort of like old west gunslingers. There was always some young buck coming up to challenge the older ones.

Ezra glanced out the window and noted that the sun was going down. "I expect that it will be morning at least before he arrives. I believe that we will stop by the kitchen and have Quanta prepare us a cold tray to take down to the cottage with us. She can wait until tomorrow to stock the kitchen there."

They all rose to leave, Kirk saying, "I'm sure that she will be delighted to see you again. You and Mister Tanner will join us for brunch in the morning, won't you?"

"Certainly," Ezra replied, then cocked an eyebrow and said, "elevenish?"

"Yes."

Vin gave a nod, "We'll be there."

Kirk smiled and said, "Good night, Ezra, Mister Tanner." 

Ezra took Vin's hand as he replied with, "Good night, Kirk."

Vin nodded to Kirk saying, "Good night Mister van deFevre."

Kirk laughed suddenly, realizing that Vin was gently chiding him about continuing to use Vin's last name after having said that he was family. "Call me Kirk, as Ezra does, Vin."

Vin grinned at him, "That's better. Nite, Kirk."

Kirk saw them out of the study then closed the door behind them and returned to his desk to make some calls. 

He liked Vin Tanner and not entirely because he so obviously made Ezra happy. The man was sharply intelligent, capable, and clearly loyal to any commitment that he might make. Kirk had run a background check on Tanner as soon as Maude had called to say that he and Ezra were together. He was a bit concerned about some of the personal choices the man had made, the rumors of why he had had to leave the US Marshals pointed to an unhealthy tendency to become involved with the wrong type of men.

Kirk hadn't, however, taken the rumors at face value. A deep background check on the superior that Tanner had been involved with revealed a pattern in his behavior. He habitually seduced, used, then discarded young, lonely agents assigned to him.

Tanner fit the profile of the young men the superior chose to a T. He had been just twenty-two, fresh out of the army with no friends or family close by and the man had latched on to him like a leach. He'd used the younger man until he was tired of him then had gotten him kicked out of the Marshals.

Kirk picked up his phone. Perhaps he'd see if Nightrunner's parents would allow her to fly down to the island to help with the hacking. They had to know that their daughter's hacking could get her into a great deal of trouble, if it was not directed into a legal direction. Testing software was one of the few legal professions for a hacker. That or working for some shadowy government agency. He thought that they would prefer to get her into the business world rather than the espionage one.

He'd probably have to bring the parents down, too, but that was all right. They wouldn't be very good parents, if they didn't insist on coming with her.

He sighed softly. He'd hoped for grandchildren from Ezra, but it didn't seem that they would be getting any.

He had known when he married Maude that they wouldn't have children of their own. She'd told him that she couldn't have children, although she hadn't told him why immediately. 

He still wondered sometimes why she'd finally told him the truth about her background. While it was true that he'd found enough discrepancies in her original story to confront her about them, he probably would have never been able to discover the whole truth.

His beautiful, sophisticated, articulate wife had been born in a dirt floor cabin in the Appalachian Mountains of North Georgia. She'd been barely fifteen when Ezra and his twin sister had been born. The girl had been stillborn and Maude had been left unable to have more children. 

One of eleven children, she had been raped and gotten pregnant by a boy cousin. Fleeing from being forced to marry the violent SOB who had impregnated her, she ended up in New Orleans where she met and married the man listed as Ezra's father on his birth certificate.

Patrick Standish had been a gambler and a con artist. He'd taught Maude everything she knew about both gambling and conning. By the time he was killed by a disgruntled poker opponent, seven years later, he had transformed Maude from a country bumpkin into a sophisticated lady. A lady, who just happened to be able to stack a deck, bottom deal, palm cards and lie in her teeth with a look of such innocence that God himself would believe her.

After Patrick's death she had made a career of marrying well and divorcing better, never staying with a husband more than a couple of years until she married Adrian LeBeau. She'd been married to him just over five years when Simon Trevor had murdered him, trying to get to Ezra.

Kirk had met her just months after Adrian's murder, so perhaps it had been the shock of his murder and Trevor's attempt to kidnap Ezra that had led to her telling him everything, or perhaps she was just tired of pretending.

He had, of course, checked everything that could be checked on the new story before deciding that he still wanted to marry her and it had all checked out. It explained so much about his wife's many quirks, including how long it had taken for her to learn to trust him and to believe that he truly loved her, just as she was.

He nodded to himself, helping Ezra and his new partner get rid of Trevor permanently would give Maude some closure over Adrian's death, therefore he would do anything required to help them.

*******

Ezra led Vin through the maze of corridors to the kitchen, where they were greeted enthusiastically by a tiny, gray-haired woman with bright, brown eyes and café a latte skin. 

"Mister Ezra!" she greeted him in a delighted voice as she pulled him into a hug.

Ezra hugged her back gently.

After a moment she stepped back. "It is so very good to see you again… and you look so wonderful!" She stretched up to caress his cheek. "And so happy! You glow, cher!" 

She turned to look at Vin, "Oh, my! If this is your intended I can see why. He is gorgeous! Such beautiful eyes! The very color of the sky!"

Ezra laughed delightedly, "Quanta, this is indeed my intended, Vin Tanner. Vin, this is Quanta. She rules the kitchen with an iron hand so you and your bottomless pit of a stomach will want to stay on her good side."

"Oh, oui! He is much too thin!"

Ezra laughed, again, "If you can fatten him up it will be a miracle. He can eat more food than three other men and not gain an ounce. Now, we have come to see about a cold tray to take down to the cottage for the night…."

"Of course, my pet. It will only take a few minutes. While I fix your tray, sit at the table and tell me what you are going to want to serve at the wedding reception. Miz Maude has not given instructions as yet, so, I can probably persuade her to whatever you want, but you must tell me."

"I thought perhaps you might commandeer Luis to help and roast a pig or two. Fresh caught sea bass cooked on the grill sounds wonderful as well. Roasted corn ears, sliced tomatoes fresh from your garden, melons and fruit for dessert."

"And the cake. You absolutely must have a wedding cake. What kind would you like?"

"Vin is very fond of chocolate. Devil's food cake with caramel-coconut-pecan icing?" Ezra looked to Vin for approval.

"Damn, you're making my mouth water, Ez!"

"Oh! Make sure anything that has strawberries in it is clearly indicated. Vin is allergic and I do *not* want my spouse covered in hives and scratching like he has fleas on our wedding night!"

"I should think not! I will make certain that there are no dishes containing strawberries. If I serve strawberries, they will be whole or sliced so that it obvious what they are and he can avoid them."

"He does, however, love peaches, particularly peach cobbler, canned ones will do to make it, if you can't get fresh. Of course, you know that I love mangoes and star fruit."

She chuckled, "Of course, and they are always plentiful around here! I will have the children pick them fresh the morning of the wedding."

She turned from where she had been working, with a large silver tray in her hands, "There, that should hold you for the night."

She sat it on the table between them. It was piled high with sliced ham, beef and either chicken or turkey, also cheese and thick slices of bread. There were also slices of tomatoes and onion as well as pineapple, and other fruits. She covered the tray with a domed lid and Ezra stood reaching for it.

Vin swept it up before he could get it. "I've got it, babe. You need to show me the way down to the cottage. It's getting a mite dark and I've never been there before."

Ezra smiled his agreement and they turned to go as Quanta bid them good night.

They were almost out the door when Quanta called after them to wait and brought a gallon jug and handed it to Ezra. "Lemonade. You will need something to drink."

They said good night again and stepped off the patio, Ezra leading Vin through a maze of hedges and flowerbeds until they reached the path down to the beach. 

It wasn't as dark out as it might have been. The moon had been up before the sun went down. Being near full, it lit the well-worn path quite well.

They strolled down towards the beach, Vin bracing the tray against one hip with his arm wrapped around it, while he held Ezra's free hand with his free one.

It was perhaps a half-mile walk down to the cottage and the beach was another few hundred yards beyond that.

Vin was pleasantly surprised to find that the cottage had electricity and was air-conditioned.

Ezra explained, "A hydroelectric plant was among the first improvements that Kirk made to the island when he bought it from the French government nearly twenty years ago. It supplies the villages as well as the estate. The French had never bothered to provide the islanders with any modern conveniences. Kirk also put in a water system, both running water to the homes and sewage lines from them to a treatment plant that he built." 

"Sounds like he takes good care of the islanders."

"He tries to pretend that the improvements were just by-products of his supplying electricity, running water and modern plumbing to the estate but the fact is that he fell in love with the island the first time that he visited it as a child with his parents. His first wife was a villager and he did everything he could to improve the lot of her people. One of the first things he did was build a medical clinic and import a doctor and nurses to run it, providing free medical care to all island inhabitants."

Ezra put the lemonade in the refrigerator and set the tray of food in as well, then turned back to Vin, "Now, enough about others. Why don’t we take a nice long soak in the hot tub, then we can either go on to bed and make mad, passionate love, or just relax with a walk in the moonlight on the beach and perhaps a midnight swim…."

Vin pulled him close, kissing him tenderly, "Mad, passionate love sounds good to me. But I'm flexible, we'll do whatever you want."

Ezra laughed, "Then mad, passionate love it is!"

*******

Vin lay stretched out in the hot tropical sun, on a beach towel, spread out on the snowy white sands of the private beach adjoining Parrots Point. He lay on his stomach, completely naked, his head resting on his folded arms.

Through hooded eyes he watched Ezra, lying equally naked a few feet away, in a lounge chair, sheltered from the sun by the twelve-foot by twelve-foot tent that he lay under. All four sides of the tent could be rolled up. Currently only one side was down, the one that shielded Ezra's fair skin from the blazing sun as he napped.

A soft tropical breeze stirred Ezra's hair and he turned his head slightly, murmuring in his sleep. A thick book lay on the canvas floor of the tent, having fallen from Ezra's hand when he drifted off to sleep.

Vin rolled over on his back, closing his eyes.

Denver's snows and the threat of Trevor seemed a million miles away and he was glad that Ezra was getting this break before they went home to trap the killer. 

When Maude had told Kirk in a clipped tone that Trevor was back, he had seemed to know exactly what she was talking about and had immediately offered any help that he could give. He had flown in not one but two hackers to help get into Trevor's family's computer systems and other internet transactions. 

The Sorcerer was a young man who didn't look much older than JD. With pale blonde hair and sharp blue eyes behind his thick lens glasses, he stood barely five eight and was quite slender. He gave the name Hans Brinker but that was obviously an alias. 

The other hacker was just a teenager, a girl of fourteen, who called herself Nightrunner, but whose parents, who had come with her, called Marguerite. She was a petite, dark-haired, blue-eyed, angel-faced child, but she clearly knew what she was doing.

When Sorcerer had seen how young Nightrunner was, he had insisted on doing the hacking into the Trevor family's bank accounts, looking for suspicious transactions, particularly anything that connected to Denver, saying that the banks were much more likely to prosecute should they discover the hacking than would Trevor's family. As he already had a police record as a hacker it would be better for him to do it, than to risk Nightrunner getting a record at her age.

They were working together remarkably well, with little rivalry apparent. 

Thus far they had no results but then they had only arrived in the wee hours of the morning, gotten a few hours sleep and begun work just two hours before.

After about fifteen minutes on his back, Vin sat up and stretched, rising to move over and sit on the tent floor next to Ezra.

Ezra's eyes opened immediately as if he had sensed Vin's presence.

After leaning in for a lingering kiss, Vin asked, "Wanna go for a dip then head back to the cottage?" 

Ezra smiled up at him, then glanced at the position of the sun, "I'd love to, I doubt that Hans or Marguerite will have any thing for us for at least several more hours, if at all today."

They had both fallen in love with the unpolluted waters and beaches of the island. It was amazing how clear the water was this far away from the mainland and how unspoiled the beaches.

They chased each other down to the water, laughing and playing. Diving into the water, they splashed and played for most of an hour before racing back to the cottage to shower and walk up to the main house to see if Hans or Marguerite had gotten any results yet.

*******

James Barton tried to make his hands stop shaking as he walked towards the office of Bill Hullet, Imports and Exports.

He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to meet with the man that called himself Bill Hullet, but he was afraid of what would happen if he didn't come, didn't give the man the information that he wanted.

He stopped in front of the door, trying to gather his courage. He'd never thought of himself as a hero but then he'd never thought he was a coward either, but the man waiting on the other side of the door terrified him.

After a long moment he forced himself to open the door and step inside. The lights were off and at first he didn't see Hullet. Then he saw that the high-backed desk chair was swiveled to face the window, its back to the door. He decided that Hullet must be sitting there as he had always before been at the desk when Barton entered. 

He stepped forwards hesitantly and cleared his throat.

The door suddenly swung shut behind him with a bang that made him jump then a hand closed on his throat, wrapped around from behind and another grabbed his crotch, groping his cock and balls which seemed to shrivel and try to draw up into his body at the touch.

Hot breath against his ear, was followed by the question, "Did you get the information, bitch?"

He nodded as best he could unable to speak with the hand locked on his throat.

Hullet/Trevor chuckled, "I'm disappointed. I was looking forwards to screwing your hot little boy pussy bloody. Still, I guess you've earned another reprieve… if I'm satisfied with your answers."

He shoved Barton forwards until he was against the desk, then releasing his throat and his crotch he caught both arms and twisted them behind Barton's back pushing him down so that he was bent over the desk. He ground his cock into Barton's ass cheeks reminding him of what he had coming if Hullet/Trevor wasn't pleased with his answers.

"Question number one: Where did they go when they left the house?"

"She… she went to the airport. There was a private plane waiting, but it didn’t take off until Standish and Tanner arrived." Barton stammered.

"Where did Standish go?"

"To the Federal Building. He saw Travis then went down to team seven's bullpen and stayed a bit before leaving."

"And Tanner?"

"I couldn't find anyone at the Federal Building that saw him there. I checked down in Purgatorio where he used to live but those folks don't talk to strangers and you can get killed quick asking too many questions. He met back up with Standish later somewhere. He was with him in the Jag when Standish arrived at the airport."

"And where did they fly away to?"

"The plane was Standish's stepfather's. The flight plan was to some place called Kirk's Island."

Hullet/Trevor let out a roar, and slung Barton across the room, where he hit the wall face first and crumbled to the floor.

"Son-of-a-bitch! Goddamned, mother-fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Hullet/Trevor raged. Snarling and stomping around. "Kirk's Island! There's no fucking way to get to him there!" 

He snatched Barton up off the floor and shook him like a rag doll. "What are they doing there? Why? Why did they go there?" 

Barton managed to gasp out, "Wedding. S-Standish was passing out these." He pawed at his pocket. 

Hullet/Trevor shoved his hand into the pocket and pulled out the crisp white envelope he found there. Shoving Barton back to the floor, he casually placed a foot in the center of the PI's back to keep him down while he opened the envelope.

The name on the envelope meant nothing to him and he ignored it, only interested in what was inside.

He pulled out the thick white card. On the front in embossed gold script were the words: 

You are invited.

He opened the next fold of the tri-folded card and read: 

To the marriage ceremony of Ezra Patrick Standish and Kelvin James Tanner. To be performed on the second day of October in the year of our Lord two-thousand-five at the home of Maude Standish van deFevre and Kirk van deFevre on Kirk's Island. 

He opened the last fold and read:

Transportation and accommodation for all guests will be provided. RSVP by appearing at LeBeau Charter Flights at Denver International airport on Sept 30, 2005 no later than 2 PM. Please bring an official picture ID. This invitation will serve as your boarding pass. 

The little whore was planning a wedding to Tanner. To Tanner! When he belonged to Trevor! He'd kill him! He'd rip them both to pieces and eat their fucking hearts!

Without thinking he ripped the invitation to shreds and threw the pieces on the floor. Snarling, he turned back to Barton, moving his foot from Barton's back only so that he could aim a kick at the man.

"Get up! Get up, you piece of shit! I want to know when they are coming back! Find out!"

Barton crawled painfully to his feet, using the wall for support. 

When Hullet/Trevor took a step towards him he cowed away, to Trevor's amusement.

Trevor laughed, reaching out to turn Barton's tear stained face to him. "I like it when they cry," he crooned, a smile on his face. He caught Barton's face in both hands and leaned in to kiss him cruelly, crushing Barton's lips under his, then forcing his mouth open to ravish it. 

He pulled back, studying Barton's frightened and horrified face.

He smiled again, "I'm going to fuck you, pussy boy. I'm going to shove my dick so far up your tight little virgin hole that you'll think it's coming out your throat, but not today… maybe tomorrow, if you can't tell me what I want to know."

He snorted in amusement and turned, releasing Barton, letting him slide to the floor as he strode to the door and left.

Some part of Barton realized that it was the first time that Hullet had left first and that he should try to follow him, try to find out more about him, but he was too hurt, too scared and too ashamed to even try.

It was a long time before he pulled himself together enough to get up and straighten his clothes as best he could and leave the office.

He didn't bother to lock the door behind him.

*******

Simon Trevor strode along the sidewalk towards Standish's townhouse as though he owned it, as though he belonged there. People never paid attention to people who acted as if they belonged. It was people who sneaked and skulked that drew attention.

The only person who might remember him would be the pretty lady that he had smiled at and then only because he was so handsome.

He snorted in amusement. If she only knew!

He strolled up the walk to Standish's townhouse as if he lived there. It took him only a little longer to open the front door with his lock-pick than it would have with a key. He quickly punched in the alarm code that Barton had gotten him, then turned to look around.

He nearly flew into another rage at what he saw. The place was empty! 

With a growl he moved on to the living room, then the den and the breakfast nook and kitchen. 

There was nothing! Nothing! 

He snatched open cabinets and found them empty. The refrigerator was empty and unplugged. 

He stood in the middle of the empty kitchen and howled his rage.

Finally, he calmed himself and walked down the hall to the stairs and climbed them. He didn't expect to find anything, but he had to check the bedroom, see for himself that it had been packed up and moved.

The upstairs was as empty as the downstairs. There was nothing left, not even a stray toothbrush in the bathroom. The place looked as if it had been professionally cleaned.

He forced himself to think, to remember Barton's log entries. Standish had been the last to leave on Thursday. Barton's man had followed Maude to the airport. Barton himself had followed Standish, since it was his movements that Trevor had hired him to document.

The house hadn't been under surveillance since then. Four days. Standish must have hired someone to pack up the house and move it, but where did they move everything to?

He'd make Barton find out for him, but *after* he'd punished the pussy boy for letting this major piece of information slip past him.

He let himself back out of the house, smiling at the thought of what he would do to Barton to punish him for this slip up.

He strolled casually down the street, got in his car and drove away.

*******

Hans emerged from the room where he and Marguerite had been working with a triumphant grin on his face. Waving a printout at them he announced, "We have him Herr van deFevre! We have him!"

"Are you sure?" Vin demanded as Ezra reached for the printout.

"As sure as we can be. Nothing is one hundred percent, but I feel that this is our link to him."

Ezra looked at the printout, "A numbered account in the Cayman Islands?"

"Ja. Ja. His father set it up years ago. I noted that Trevor Senior had been making regular, large transfers to that account, so I hacked it and guess when it was set up?"

"When?" Vin demanded.

Hans turned to Ezra, "According to your information on the CD, Trevor Senior denied that he could have had anything to do with Simon's escape when he was being transferred to Federal Prison after his trial ten years ago, because he was out of the country. This account was set up, with a balance of three million dollars, during the time that Trevor Senior was "out of the country" and was accessed for the first time on the day that Simon Trevor escaped." 

"Trevor Senior has continued to funnel funds into the account religiously, being careful to never move more at one time than the law allows but keeping the account balance in the millions. The account has been quite active. Activity is steady most of the time, money is transferred to other accounts regularly. Then there are times when there is a flurry of transfers to new and different accounts. Eight years ago, beginning about six months before his attack on you and Adrian LeBeau's murder, there was a flurry of activity, transferring money to accounts in New York. One of those accounts belonged to a Private Investigator, another was a security guard at your stepfather's building and also to a couple of police officers."

Ezra interrupted, "We always knew that he must have had inside help to get in the building. It was very high security. The bribe to the police officers would explain why it never came out that the security guard had received a large sum of money and why the investigation never went anywhere."

"That all was years ago. What's going on with the account now?" Vin demanded.

"There were several large transfers to Denver four months ago, totaling more than a million dollars to a business account in the name of Bill Hullet, Imports and Exports. I hacked that account, but all the transactions are cash, taken from ATMs all over Denver, Bounder and surrounding cities. I guess he's paying cash to whoever he's hired to help him in Denver."

"Still," Ezra said, "we have some clues. He hired a PI in New York when he was planning his attack there. I believe he will have done the same in Denver. And we can check out this Bill Hullet, Imports and Exports."

"I've already done that. It appears to just be a front. There's an office address listed, but I can't find anything else on it. They don't appear to buy or sell anything."

Ezra looked at Vin, "What does your gut say?"

"Trevor's Hullet right enough. He's smartened up some. He's using the office to meet with his PI or PIs. Reports will be verbal and payment in cash. No paper or electronic trail to follow." Vin thought a moment. "He's got to be living somewhere. Do his folks own anything in Denver? Apartments, houses, businesses, *ware* houses?"

"That's a question for Marguerite," Hans said, "she's digging into Trevor's family, their company and its holdings."

*******

Warning: Graphic rape scene follows. Scroll down to read or stop here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Night had fallen in Denver and a light snow was falling.

Simon Trevor stood silently in James Barton's bedroom, watching the PI sleep. It had been ridiculously easy to gain access to the apartment in a run down section of Denver.

He wrapped the length of rope around his hand letting the hangman's noose on the end dangle. He moved forwards on silent feet, until he stood over the huddled form on the bed.

He studied the figure for a moment deciding on the best way to gain immediate control of the man.

He grinned, almost letting a snort of laughter escape. 

Barton lay on his stomach, head turned to one side, his arms wrapped around the pillow that his head lay on.

This was almost too easy.

He leaped onto the bed, landing astride Barton's back.

Barton came awake with a pitiful shriek, rearing up trying to throw the weight off his back.

Trevor laughed out loud as he dropped the noose over Barton's head and pulled back with the hand the rope was wrapped around while he pushed the hangman's knot tight with the other hand.

He held on for the long seconds that it took for Barton's struggles to weaken as the man slipped into unconsciousness.

He loosened the noose then. He didn't want Barton dead, not yet. It was time to play.

James Barton regained consciousness slowly. He realized that he was naked and tried to move, finding that he was bound. He jerked at his arms, but they were securely fastened to the headboard of his bed. Handcuffs encircled his wrists, the cuffs closed tightly. The chains were looped through the uprights of the antique iron headboard and then returned to his wrist, so that the other cuff fastened around it as well. The other wrist was similarly secured. He could feel the noose still around his neck. It had been loosened but it was still there.

He felt something hard pressing into his abdomen and tried to see what it was. It felt like wood, like a low wooden step stool. It raised his belly up off the bed so that his cock and balls hung suspended in midair and his ass jutted up. 

His legs… he swallowed hard. They weren't attached to the footboard as he'd feared, but perhaps worse. He could feel a rope tied around each leg just above the knees, pulling his thighs apart. When he tried to move one leg it tugged on the other. The rope must go under the bed, one end tied to each leg, holding them splayed open, exposing his ass, cock and balls to whatever Hullet wanted to do to him. 

He almost sobbed at the thought.

Oh! God! He was naked and Hullet was here, here and angry about something.

"Please," he whimpered, "I'll get the information. I swear. I haven't had time."

"This isn't about that information, little bitch." Hullet's voice came from behind him, then weight shifted on the bed and Hullet was on top of him, rubbing his naked form against Barton's.

Barton sobbed. "I don’t know what you're talking about, I did what you told me. I got you the information that you wanted. I swear I did."

"This isn't about what you did get, fuck hole. This is about what you didn't do. You didn't give me need to know information!" He slammed a fist into Barton's back. "You didn't tell me that they were moving!" He hit the man again.

Barton groaned then protested, "I didn't know!" 

"You should have known! You never went back and checked the house after they left did you? DID YOU?"

"NO! Oh, please! I'm sorry."

"The goddamned house is empty! Empty!" Trevor punctuated every word with a blow to Barton's back.

"Standish had someone pack it up and move it out. They must have done it after you quit watching the house. And I didn't know! Because of you! You!" He hit the PI again, and again. "I don't know where they moved it to! Because of you!" He snarled. Leaning over Barton's back, he panted.

"For *that* you have to be punished. I'd like to tear your tight little virgin hole up real good, watch you bleed out as I fuck you, but I still need you, to find out who moved them and where." 

He chuckled evilly, "So, I'll have to be gentle, real gentle, this time."

He rolled off Barton's back and walked away. A moment later he returned with his underwear and stuffed it in Barton's mouth. He used his necktie to bind the gag, tying it around Barton's head. 

"You can cry all you want little bitch, but I don’t want the neighbors to hear you screaming." He chuckled again.

Trevor/Hullet held his hand in front of Barton's face so that Barton could see that he was wearing the rubber kitchen gloves that Barton used to wash dishes.

He poured oil over the glove then bent over Barton and shoved two fingers roughly up his ass.

Barton bucked and struggled against the invasion. Tears ran down his face. Oh, God, if this was gentle, he hoped he passed out before Hullet got rough.

Trevor climbed back on the bed and yanked his fingers out of Barton, only to shove three back in. He worked the hole only enough to make sure that it was well oiled then pulled those fingers out as well and placed the head of his cock against Barton's anus, Holding it with his hand, rubbing it back and forth before pushing in, enjoying Barton's whimpers of fear.

He lay his other arm across the small of Barton's back, holding him pressed into the stool he had put under him to raise his ass into the proper position for this. He leaned over Barton and said, cheerfully, "Time to kiss your cherry good bye!"

Then he lunged forwards.

Barton's muffled shriek of agony was music to his ears.

*******

TBC


	8. Joining Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin and Ezra make a quick trip to Denver to try and find out what Trevor is up to. The wedding guests arrive. Trevor commits a murder in Ezra's townhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic violence, bad language, sexual violence against an Original character by an original character. There is a warning above the scene for those who want to scroll past it.

The brainstorming session to decide what they were going to do went on late into the night. 

Vin suggested calling JD and having him check out Bill Hullet Imports and Exports but Ezra refused to let him. 

"NO! I do *not* want JD mixed up in this. If Trevor became aware that he was asking questions about his front he might target him and if he harmed JD, I couldn't live with it." 

Vin shook his head, "That don't leave us a lot of options. Since I reckon you feel pretty much the same way about asking, Nate, 'Siah, Buck or Chris to check it out." 

Ezra dropped down into one of the chairs with a sigh. "Yes, I wouldn't want to put any of them at risk of becoming a target for Trevor's wrath. Nathan has Raine to think of. Buck and Chris have only just found some peace and happiness, I won't put that at risk. And Josiah... well, I just care too much for the man to put him in Trevor's path." 

"Then that just leaves us. We fly back to Denver and do the leg work ourselves." 

"Vin... I don't want you at risk either!" 

"We go together or we don't do it at all. I ain't letting you go alone, that's for damned sure. If we go together then both of us have back up. I watch your back and you watch mine." 

"We'll have to be back in time for the wedding." 

Vin glanced at his watch. It was well past midnight. 

"Today's Wednesday. We fly in today, we'll have the rest of the day, all day Thursday and most of Friday morning before we need to come back. Should be able to find something out." 

Ezra frowned. "All right, but we don't fly directly into Denver. We'll fly into New York. I'll pick up my Cessna from LeBeau Aviation and fly us into a small private field that I sometimes use just outside Denver. That should keep us under Trevor's radar. We can come back on the flight that picks up the guests Friday afternoon. That will have the added benefit of allowing us to see who is actually coming to the wedding." 

"Ez... uh...you know that I don't generally like flying... and I ain't ever flown on a small plane before." 

Ezra turned to look at him then grinned. "I think you'll like it better than a commercial flight. In fact I don't think that you're actually afraid of *flying*. I think that your so-call fear of flying is actually a manifestation of your claustrophobia combined with your need to have some control over situations. This is supported by the fact that you showed no signs of your fear of flying on the flight down here on Kirk's private plane." 

"I didn't even realize that, but I didn't react like usual, did I?" 

"Indeed not and I think that was because the plane wasn't crowded and you knew every one aboard. I even introduced you to our pilot, co-pilot and engineer before takeoff. Unlike on a commercial flight where you are jammed into a too small seat, surrounded by strangers and know nothing about your pilot, it was more as if you were in a small room with just a few friends. Therefore you didn't even think about the fact that you were a few thousand feet up in the air." 

He tilted his head and regarding Vin thoughtfully then went on, "I believe you'll actually like flying in a small plane. You can sit up front with me where you can see where we're going and know what's going on. In fact, afterwards you may find that you would like to learn to fly." 

"You think that I could?" 

"Certainly. You have excellent hand eye coordination and the best grasp of three-dimensional spatial relationships of anyone that I know. You will, most likely, take to flying like a duck takes to water." 

Vin gave a nod, "All right. If you think that I won't have a problem with it, I'll trust your judgment." He turned to Kirk, "When can we leave? First thing in the morning?" 

"If you want to wait that long," Kirk replied. "However, my pilots can have the plane ready in an hour if you wish." 

Vin turned to look at Ezra raising an eyebrow in question. 

"It might be best to leave tonight. I will need to collect some money in New York. I think it best we pay cash all the way on this trip." 

"If Trevor has some way of monitoring your bank accounts the way that we have been monitoring his," Hans put in, "he'll know that you are in New York, not here on the island if you make a withdrawal from there." 

Ezra frowned in annoyance that he hadn't thought of that. 

Kirk spoke up, "In that case I'll simply give you the cash you need from the money that I keep here." 

When Ezra started to protest he waved it away. "You can pay me back later, if you insist. 

Ezra gave a sharp nod. "Very well. We'll be ready in an hour." 

"I could go with you," Hans offered, his eyes bright with the hope of getting in on the adventure. "You might need a hacker." 

Ezra shook his head. "I'm sorry Hans, I hate to disappoint you, but this will be old fashion legwork. I'll need to check in with my informants on the street and perhaps do a B and E at Hullet's office. We'll need to move fast and under Trevor's radar. Vin and I are intimately familiar with Denver's streets. You, unfortunately, would stick out like a sore thumb." 

Hans looked disappointed, but then said, "All right, but take your laptop. I'm going to set you up a new e-mail account, one that Trevor can't possibly know about. I want you to check it regularly. I'll monitor his bank account and the e-mail accounts that we've found for him and let you know if anything shows up." 

Ezra smiled at him, "I intended to take the laptop and I know you'll keep us informed." He paused and held out his hand to Hans. "I want to thank you for all the help you've given us so far." 

"You're welcome. I love hacking and to actually do some good with it, feels pretty good." 

Ezra turned to Kirk, "Thank you, too." 

"No thanks are needed. You're family Ezra, the closest thing that I have to a son. You take care and don't go getting hurt and missing your own wedding." 

He gave Ezra a quick hug and Ezra hugged him back, briefly. 

Kirk turned to Vin. "You take care, too." 

"I will and don't worry, I'll take real good care of Ez." 

Kirk smiled at him, "I know you will, but take care of yourself as well. You're family, too, even if the wedding is still a few days off." 

He turned back to Ezra, "You'd best stop and say goodbye to Maude. She'll have my head if she wakes up to find you gone and no one has told her." 

A little over an hour later, they were in the air, heading for New York. 

Vin stretched out in the comfortable reclining seat and looked around the spacious interior of the private plane. "You were right, Ez. I'm not scared. I know we're way up in the air, but that don't seem to bother me." 

Ezra chuckled and came over to stand beside him, "I told you so." 

Vin looked Ezra up and down, admiring the view. 

Ezra had dressed for working the streets when they got to Denver. He had on blue jeans, a T-shirt and his hiking boots. His suede leather jacket and a matching black ball cap lay tossed across one of the other seats. 

Ezra grinned at Vin and did a turn around so that Vin could get a good look at him from every angle, "Like what you see, Big Boy?" 

"Oh, yeah. Like it a lot," Vin replied, grinning back at him. 

"Then perhaps you'd like to join the mile high club... with me." 

"You're a member?" Vin asked with a note of jealously in his voice. 

"Not yet, but I have ambitions," Ezra said with a grin. 

Vin stood up and pulled him into his arms, "Well, iffn you're joining the mile high club, it's damned well gonna be with me!" 

"I was hoping you would say that." Ezra leaned in for a kiss. 

**************************************** 

The sun was just rising as Vin followed Ezra from the jet across the tarmac to a hanger with LeBeau Aviation written in huge letters over the hanger door. 

They entered the office to find a single occupant. Dressed in black Goth regalia, with straight, coal-black hair cut in a neat pageboy, she wore black lipstick, and eyeliner. She had one eyebrow pierced. She couldn't have been more than twenty. 

She turned as Ezra greeted her with, "Hi, Pepe." 

"Ezra!" she responded and flew into his arms. "It's so good to see you again! I've got your plane fueled and ready. Is this your boyfriend? He's cute!" 

As she chattered away Vin noticed that her tongue was pierced too. It didn't seem to slow her chattering down any. 

She turned to Vin. "I'm Piper. Ezra is the only one that calls me Pepe." 

"And why's that?" Vin asked. 

Ezra reached over and tousled her hair, ignoring her protests. "When she was little her favorite cartoon character was Pepe LePhew, the skunk." 

"I remember him," Vin said with a laugh, "he was always chasing after the cat, thinking it was a girl skunk." 

"And for a while Piper bleached a white streak into her hair, so...." 

"So, you started calling her Pepe," Vin finished. 

Ezra turned back to her, "Piper," he said. 

She quieted immediately, knowing that when he used her proper name he was serious. 

"I'm not going to file a flight plan. If any one asks, as far as you know I was just going to take Vin up, fly him around and come back, but I don't want you to worry, so I'm telling you. We won't be coming back in." 

She studied him for a long moment, her face as serious now as his. "You can't tell me what's going on, can you?" she said flatly. "I heard that you had left the ATF." 

"I have... but whenever one works in law enforcement there's always old business that comes back to haunt you." 

Her face went white, "Trevor's back. He killed Papa and now he's after you again." 

She threw her arms around Ezra and clung to him, "I don't want to lose you, too!"

Ezra held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "You're not going to lose me, darling. I promise." 

"But you're not a cop anymore! You don't have any back up!" 

"I have Vin. And not being a cop has its advantages. I am no longer bound by the rules and regulations that cops have to follow." 

"Yeah," Vin put in, "*this* time Trevor's dead meat. He won't be coming back again." 

She slowly let go of Ezra and stepped back, "There's nothing that I can say to stop you?" 

"No, darling, nothing. This has to end." 

"Fine! Fine, but you better take care of yourself!" She turned on Vin, "And you! You better take care of him! If anything happens to him, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself!" 

"Trevor'll hav'ta go through me to get to Ez, so, if anything happens to him, there won't be nothing left of me for you to hunt down." Vin said quietly. 

She looked at them for a long moment her eyes bright with unshed tears. Finally she reached up and swiped at her eyes before saying, "Fine, fine, go on with you then. The plane's on runway one." 

She stood in the open doorway of the hanger and watched as the Cessna taxied into position, got clearance to takeoff and climbed into the sky. She reached up and tugged a medallion out of the neck of her shirt. 

Closing her hand tightly around the medallion, she closed her eyes and prayed softly, "May the God of Justice, the God of Vengeance and the God of War walk with you. May they guide your path and your hand. May they guard and protect you. May you live to fight the war of justice again. Amen." 

She opened her eyes and tucked the medallion back under her shirt. Turning, she walked back into the hanger. She'd do a formal invocation, ask the gods to protect her beloved brother, well, step-brother, and his partner, when she got home tonight. 

*******

The sunrise chased them westward, the Cessna seemingly riding the dawn across the land. 

Vin marveled at how different it was sitting in the cockpit beside Ezra than riding in a commercial plane. 

Ezra had been right. He loved it. 

Ezra had even let him take the yoke, as he told him the steering column was called, for a few minutes. Ezra had pointed out the level flight indicator and the compass heading indicator. He'd shown him how they changed when he dipped one wing and turned going off course then coming back to it. 

By the time they set down in Denver, Vin knew that he wanted to learn to fly. 

Ezra had called Mario from New York and the man was waiting for them when they set down. He had brought the SUV that they had rented from him before. 

"Do you need a ride back to the lot?" Ezra asked. 

"No, my oldest boy is here, He just wandered off to look at the planes," Mario said. "I'll ride back in with him." 

They paid him the rental fee and told him that they'd drop the SUV off on their way to the airport on Friday, then dropped their bags in the back of the SUV and headed into Denver proper. 

Vin flipped open his cell phone, and called the Youth Center in Purgatorio. 

"Father Andrew? It's Vin. Look, me'n Ez are working on something. We're kinda flying under the radar, if you know what I mean, and we need a place to crash for a couple of nights. I was wondering if we could sack out in the back room at the Center?" 

He nodded even though he knew Father Andrew couldn't see him. "We'll be there in an hour or so. Naw, it's better, if you don't know nothing about it. We'll be out most of the time. Just need a place to catch some shuteye in between working the streets. Okay. Will do. Bye." 

He looked over at Ezra who was driving, "Father Andrew says we can use the back room and anything else we need." 

"We'll leave a nice cash donation when we go. The center can always use a little extra money." 

"Where do you want to start?" 

"It's too late in the morning to do a B&E at Hullet's office now. That will have to wait until tonight. I think that we'll start with looking into the backgrounds of local PIs. He won't use a reputable firm. He'll want someone that is slightly bent, who will work outside the law, if the money is right. That means an independent operator. One or two man operations are the best bets. Some one who has possibly had a license suspended for crossing the line between bending the rules and breaking them." 

"Then the first stop is the licensing agency. How far back do we want to go?" 

"Lets go back five years. We'll make a list of anyone that has had their license suspended in that length of time and red flag anyone with more than one suspension." 

*******

Warning: Violent scene follows. Scroll down to read. Scroll past to skip.

James Barton was a broken man, completely bent to the will of the man he knew as Bill Hullet. 

He sat, naked, on the edge of his bed, in blank-eyed silence, barely breathing as Trevor/Hullet made himself at home in the small apartment. The noose was still around his neck, the other end now tied to the headboard of his bed. His hands were cuffed behind his back. 

Trevor strolled back into the room, carrying a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. He took a swig of the coffee, then ate the toast before approaching Barton, who cowed away as he neared. 

Trevor laughed. "Time to go to work, little bitch. You're going to call your leg man, tell him to find out who moved the furniture out of Standish's place and where they took it." 

Trevor set the cup of coffee down on the bedside table, and untied the rope from the headboard. 

"Get up," he ordered, tugging on the rope, pulling the noose tight around Barton's neck. 

It took Barton a couple of ties to make it to his feet. His knees felt like they were made of rubber and he wobbled as Trevor led him by the rope around his neck out of his bedroom and into the second small bedroom that he used as an office. 

Pushing him down into the chair at the desk, Trevor ignored Barton's wince as his abused ass met the hard wooden chair seat. 

Trevor pulled over the telephone and noted that it had a speakerphone feature. He nodded, pleased that he'd be able to monitor the call. 

"Here's what we're going to do. You will tell me the number. I'll dial it and turn on the speakerphone. You'll tell him that you went back to Standish's and found that the place was empty and you want him to track down who Standish hired to move his things and where they took them. Do you understand?" 

Barton nodded, slowly. 

"Answer me, bitch!" Trevor snarled. 

"I understand," Barton croaked, his throat raw and sore both from having the noose pulled tight around it several times and from Trevor having fucked his throat, ruthlessly shoving his cock down it. 

"Shit!" Trevor swore. "You sound worse than a half dead frog." He tied the rope to the back of the chair and stalked off towards the kitchen, returning in a minute with a glass of water. 

"Here, drink this. Your man needs to at least recognize your voice." 

He held the glass up to Barton's lips and Barton eagerly swallowed the water, tears welling in his eyes at the pain of swallowing with his ravaged throat. 

When Trevor was satisfied that Barton had drunk enough to sooth his throat some, he took the glass away. "Now say something," he ordered. 

"I understand," Barton repeated. His voice sounded a little better, still hoarse but the words were understandable. 

Trevor fished in his pocket a minute and pulled out a small orange box. Opening it he took out a couple of orange squares. "Here, chew these. It'll ease the pain enough for you to do what I want you to." 

When Barton hesitated to open his mouth, Trevor snapped, "It's only Aspergum." 

Barton finally opened his mouth and let Trevor put the gum in. He chewed slowly, the aspirin in the gun burned as it went down but after a minute it did begin to ease the pain. 

Trevor let him chew it for several minutes before ordering him to spit it out and say something.

This time, Barton's voice was definitely improved. He still sounded hoarse, but no worse than if he had a bad cold. 

Satisfied that Barton could do what he wanted, Trevor demanded the phone number of Barton's employee, the man who had been helping Barton watch Standish. 

Trevor told Barton, "If he asks what's wrong with your voice, you've taken a bad cold." 

Barton nodded. 

Trevor dialed the number and as it rang he engaged the speakerphone so that he could hear both sides of the conversation. 

Jeff Zorne, Barton's leg man, answered on the third ring. He apparently had caller ID as his first words were: "Yeah, boss?" 

Barton cleared his throat and coughed slightly, before saying, "Jeff, I need you to do something for me." 

He stopped and coughed again, then went on, hoarsely, "Standish has cleared out of the townhouse. He must have had someone pack and move for him. I want you to check all the moving companies that offer packing service and find out who moved him and where they took his things." 

"Sure thing, boss. Damn you sound bad. What's wrong?" 

Barton looked up at Trevor/Hullet and then croaked. "I've caught a cold. Be all right in a couple of days." 

"Oh. Well, take care of yourself. I'll get right on to this for you and call as soon as I get anything." 

"Thanks," Barton croaked and Trevor cut the connection.

Trevor reached out and tilted Barton's face up to look at him. "You did good, little bitch. I guess that I need to keep you around until he calls back so I suppose that I should feed you... something besides my cum." He chuckled evilly, "Then we'll just have to find something to pass the time until he calls back." 

Barton shuddered to think what Trevor/Hullet might want to do to "pass the time". 

Trevor untied the rope and pulling Barton to his feet, led him towards the kitchen.

*******

The list of Pis who had had their licenses suspended in the last five years was surprisingly long. It seemed that more than half the small one or two man operations had had their licenses suspended at one time or another for various violations. 

Culling the list was a long and boring job, one that Vin and Ezra decided that they could do just as well back at the youth center. 

Father Andrew greeted them happily, delighted to see them again. Vin had been less involved with the youth center in the year since he'd moved out to Larabee's. Ezra hadn't come around as much either, because helping out at the youth center had been something that he had done with Vin, a function of their friendship. 

He didn't ask any questions just said, "I fixed up the back room a bit for you. I thought that you might need a place to work, so we added a table and some chairs along with the cots. If you need a phone, I'm sure that we can move one in there." 

"This is fine, Andrew," Ezra told him. "We have our cell phones and my laptop has a Wi-Fi internet connection." 

"Okay then, just let me know if you need anything else." He turned to Vin, "It's good to see you again. We were starting to think that you'd forgotten us." 

"Never do that, Andy," Vin promised. "Sorry that I haven't been around much, but I'll be making an effort to get down here more, now." 

Andrew nodded, gave Vin a quick hug and left them to get to work. 

Several hours later, they had a list of about twenty small, one or two man, agencies that they considered to be possibilities. 

Ezra sighed as he looked at the list. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes, tiredly. "The problem remains: How do we find out which one of these is *the* one that Trevor has hired, without him discovering our interest." 

Vin stretched and nodded. "We're going to have to let someone else in on this. Maybe we should have let Hans come with us. He could've called them up, pretendin' to want to hire a PI. Claimin' that his friend, Bill Hullet, had mentioned having used a PI recently and been pleased with the results. Ask if this was the agency he'd used." 

"But we didn't bring Hans with us. Still it's a thought...." He paused, then asked, "Do you think that one of your Hispanic friends might make the call? The accent would seem to link to Hullet who claims to be in the import-export business." 

Vin grinned, "Tanner's Wrecking Crew, the kids that I got together to help remodel some of the elderly folks houses for them. They're all over eighteen now, so they could decide for themselves if they want to help. They all speak pretty good English, but still have accents. If you write a script for them to follow, they could do it." 

"And there are nearly a dozen of them. They'd only need to make one or two calls each," Ezra said. "An excellent idea... but we'll need some way to keep the calls from being traced." 

"New cell phones for each call. The kids use them once, we collect the phones afterwards and destroy them." 

"The kids may want to keep the phones." 

"Two phones per kid. One to make the call with. One for them to keep." 

"Forty phones. We can't be seen out, especially not purchasing that many phones." Ezra tapped his pencil against the desk then nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "No one should buy that many phones at one time at one place. We'll have to split the purchases up. Have several people make the buys at different places. Ask Father Andrew if he will help. I will call Mario and Black Jack. Mario has ten children, with him and his wife that accounts for twelve phones. If he hits two different places that will account for twenty-four. Black Jack and Reva have five children. That accounts for another seven, times two places makes fourteen. Twenty-four and fourteen makes thirty-eight. Leaving us just needing Father Andrew to buy two phones. Have them buy pre-paid services. Fifty dollars worth per phone. That way there won't be any billing and the boys will have some compensation for their help beyond just getting a free phone. We'll send Andrew to take the money for the buys to Mario and Black Jack." 

"You're sure that they'll do it?" 

"For me? Of course." Ezra grinned cockily. 

*******

An hour later, Andrew was on his way to take the money and instructions to Mario and Black Jack. 

Ezra had finished the scripts for the phone calls and two of the teenagers from the youth center had been dispatched to round up Tanner's Wrecking Crew and tell them to report to Vin at the youth center first thing in the morning. 

Ezra stretched and yawned, looking over at the cots that Andrew had provided them with to sleep on. "We should get some rest. We've been up all night. Neither your informants nor mine will be out and about before dark, so there isn't much that we can do until then."

Vin stood and stretched out his back groaning slightly as he did. "Can't do the B&E at Hullet Import-Export till after midnight either. Might as well get some sleep." He eyed the beds unhappily. "Sure miss that fine bed in your guest room. Not to mention the whirlpool tub. That'd feel real fine about now." 

Ezra also looked at the beds with a small frown on his face. "Likewise, however, that isn't what makes me doubt that I will get much sleep on that cot. I have always been able to sleep almost anywhere...." 

"Me too... thing is I ain't slept nowhere without ya in my arms since we slept together that first night. Ain't sure that I can."

Ezra sighed and came to him, slipping his arms around Vin's waist and laying his head on Vin's shoulder. "Precisely, my thoughts." 

"Then how about we pull those mattresses off into the floor and cuddle up together. Door's got a lock." 

Ezra leaned back enough to see his face and smiled at him. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

In just moments of lying down they were sound asleep, snuggled close together.

*******

Denver at night, like any other large city, was an entirely different world from Denver in daylight.

The two-legged wolves, rats and cockroaches crawl out from under their rocks at night, taking over the streets. 

Decent, hard-working people go home, close and lock their doors, trying to pretend that there isn't anything out there. 

Drunks, drug addicts, pimps and whores, street gangs, thieves and killers lurk in the darkened streets, preying on anyone unfortunate enough to get caught in their territory after dark. Predators and prey, stalking and being stalked under the harsh glow of flashing neon lights or in dark alleys and dimly lit streets. 

Into this dangerous world two more predators walked, shoulder to shoulder, dark and dangerous. 

Ezra Standish, also known as Kyle Green, wearing his black suede-leather jacket and matching ball cap, in black jeans and black hiking boots, was all but invisible when he chose to fade into the shadows. Vin Tanner, AKA Victor Hawkes, swaggered at his side, in a dark brown, buckskin jacket, skin-tight jeans and cowboy boots. 

They had used these covers before, had built an entire history for Green and Hawkes, yet had never gotten around to putting the cover IDs into their ATF files, making them completely secure. 

The jackets covered the guns they wore but neither man made any effort to pretend that they weren't armed. Even the most dangerous of the street predators stepped aside as these two hunters prowled the night, moving into and out of sleazy bars, and pool halls, stopping to speak to a hooker or pimp along the way, dropping a word here and there. They let it be known that they had a need to know and would pay well for the information that they wanted.

No one needed to ask what would happen to anyone that tried to pull their chains. Green and Hawkes were known on the streets as hard, cold men, dangerous and deadly. Word was that they were a former coverts ops team, a hunter/killer unit, gone rogue and now selling their skills to the highest bidder. No one wanted to get on their bad side. Word was that people who got on their bad side had a tendency to disappear, permanently. 

By two in the morning, they had spread the word of what they were looking for and had made their way to the building that contained the offices of Bill Hullet Import Export. 

It was locked up tight but Ezra had the back door open and they were inside in next to no time. Interestingly, the building directory had no listing for Bill Hullet or any other Import Export business, meaning that they had to search floor by floor. 

Fortunately, there was no security officer to avoid and the cleaning lady that they passed on the second floor didn't give them a first glance, let alone a second one, just went on about her business. 

They found Hullet's office on the fourth floor. Trying the door revealed that it wasn't locked. They both froze at that, going on high alert. 

"Trap?" Vin queried in a soft whisper. 

Ezra shook his head, replying equally soft, "It doesn't feel like one. It feels abandoned."

Vin closed his eyes and tried to sense if there was danger. His instincts had always been good in that regard. After a minute he nodded. "Don't sense no danger." 

With that Ezra eased the door open and they slipped inside. 

The light filtering in from the hall revealed that the office was virtually empty. A single file cabinet occupied one corner. A large desk with a big, swivel, office chair behind it took up most of the space. 

Ezra moved to the filing cabinet and eased a drawer open. It was empty, as was the next one and the one after. He checked all four and found nothing.

Vin was checking the desk. It too was completely empty. Turning back to Ezra he nodded, "Abandoned. Ain't likely he'll be back." 

"No. This is a dead end." Ezra stood a moment longer, looking around with a sigh. "We might as well go." He turned to leave but his foot slipped on something on the carpet. Looking down he saw a scattering of white paper strewed across the floor. He knelt and picked up a piece, looking at it curiously, he rubbed it between his fingers. 

Vin came over to see what he had found then looked around, as well. He spotted a larger piece of paper and picked it up. "Envelope," he said, turning it in his hand, then frowning as he saw the name written on the front in Ezra's fine handwriting. 

"Ez?" he held out the envelope to his partner. 

Ezra took it, noting the name then looking back at the fragment of paper in his hand. "This is one of the wedding invitations that I passed out at the Federal Building." 

"You think that someone from there is helping Trevor?" 

Ezra shook his head. "No. It's more likely that the person threw the invitation away and Trevor's PI somehow acquired it, bringing it here to show him." 

"He knows about the wedding." 

"Yes, and from the way he shredded the invitation, I surmise that he is furious. I believe that, if you were not already a target for him, that you have now become one. He thinks of me as belonging to him, as his property. He will not be happy that I am marrying another." 

"Might make him careless." 

"Or more calculating. One can not ascribe normal behavior to a madman." 

"Just have to wait and see." 

Ezra nodded, then dropped the envelope and paper shard back to the floor as they turned to go. 

Let the cleaning lady tend to it.

*******

Neither of them slept well in the few hours after they returned to the youth center and the time that Tanner's Wrecking Crew began filtering into the center just after seven in the morning.

Ezra finally gave up on sleep entirely and spent the time refining the scripts that the Crew would use to attempt to discover which private detective firm Trevor was using. He wanted them to be basically the same but not identical. 

Once all the boys were there Vin called them to order. 

"Listen up guys," he called over the general murmuring and teasing that the young men were engaged in. 

"Before we do anything else, we need to tell you that what we're asking you to do has the potential to be dangerous. We've done every thing that we can to ensure that the man we're after has no way to track back the calls to any of you or to us. But the fact is that he's smart and damned dangerous, a cold-blooded killer with more'n a dozen victims to date. So, if any body wants to opt out, now's the time." 

There was some general muttering but then Carlos and Miguel, the two natural leaders of the group had answered for them all. "We're in man. Just tell us what to do." 

Vin gave them a nod then gestured to Ezra. "Ez will fill ya'll in." 

Ezra stepped up in front of the group, "First let me say, thank you. While Vin is right in saying that this man is a dangerous killer he is also basically my problem, in that I am the one that he is obsessed with." 

Ezra paced back and forth in front of the group. He really wasn't happy about asking the young men to help but they didn't have a lot of time or many options. 

"Hopefully what we are asking of you will not in fact bring you to his attention. He normally hires private detectives to do his legwork, keep his intended victims under surveillance, dig up information on them, etc. We will be giving each of you a cell phone and the numbers of private detectives that we believe he may have used. I have written up a script of sorts for you to use when talking to the detectives. It doesn't tell you exactly what to say, it only gives a basic back-story for you to use." 

He held up a folder and began passing the papers in it out. 

"You'll note that I have given each of you an alias. The cell phones you will be using are set so that if anyone has caller ID, the number will show as "unavailable". If you reach an answering machine or voice mailbox, you are not to say anything. As a precaution, to protect you, I don't want your voices recorded. After you have successfully reached your assigned PI, the cell phone you used will be destroyed and you will each receive a new unused cell phone with fifty dollars of air time as a thank you for your help." 

He paused again as the guys looked over the scripts, which he had written in both English and Spanish. "If there are any questions I'll be happy to answer them." 

It was Miguel who asked, "Why is this man after you?" 

Ezra sighed and shook his head. "I survived being kidnapped and tortured by him. I outsmarted him, escaped from him and testified against him. I was responsible for his being caught, tried and convicted of multiple murders. On top of that, I bear a remarkable physical resemblance to his original victim and I used that to trick him into losing his cool in the courtroom, into letting the judge and jury see the raving lunatic behind his carefully cultivated mask." 

Ezra paused then went on, "I am literally 'the one that got away'. After he was convicted, he escaped custody and tried twice more to kidnap me. Both attempts failed. He doesn't like to fail. I believe that he is here in Denver now. If I am right, then he's here for me, to make another attempt at me." 

"Why does he not simply kill you?" Carlos asked. 

"He's a sociopath, in other words insane. He has specific ritual by which he kills his victims. First he needs to break them, make them give up and obey him, submit to him, acknowledge that he is superior to them. He's never been able to break me. Until he does, he *can't* kill me because he needs to feel superior to his victims. He needs to be able to see me not as a worthy opponent but as someone weak and useless, as someone, that in his eyes, is unfit to live." 

The boys milled around a bit, talking among themselves then, Carlos and Miguel turned back to Ezra. 

"We understand Senor Ezra that this man is muy dangerous, still we will do this." Miguel said firmly. 

"Si," Carlos added, "he may be after you now but he could come after anyone if he escapes. We have families. We do not want this dangerous man loose in our city." 

************************************************* 

By mid-afternoon Thursday, the phone call campaign had produced no results. None of the PIs that they had been able to reach had heard of Bill Hulett. There were three offices where they never reached anyone. At two they got answering machines, Barton Investigations, and Two Aces Private Investigations, Inc. At the third, Triple G Investigations, the phone rang busy continually, making them suspect that it was off the hook. 

Vin and Ezra decided to make personal calls on each of the three agencies. They checked the addresses and headed for Two Aces Private Investigations, Inc., as it was the closest. 

When they arrived they found a note on the door, saying that the agency was closed until farther notice as the primary investigator was currently in the hospital giving birth to her baby and the second half of the agency was her significant other. 

Ezra marked them off the list, sighing as he realized that Joey Harker and Tony Marks, the two Private Eyes were both female. Trevor hated dealing with women and would not have hired female investigators. 

Barton Investigations was closed up tight, with a notice that they would be back on Monday.

Triple G Investigations turned out to be a one-man operation. The office was run down and filthy. There was no receptionist and no answering machine. The phone was off the hook and the retired cop who ran the agency was passed out drunk on the couch in his office, barely stirring when Vin tried to shake him awake. 

"Trevor wouldn't hire him," Ezra told Vin, "he would want someone competent, even while wanting someone that he could control." 

"Only leaves Barton Investigations. Reckon we need to look a little deeper there," Vin agreed with a nod. 

"We should see about getting a home address and checking there. According to the paperwork it is a two-man operation. We should check out this Jeff Zorne that works for Barton as well." 

Vin looked at his watch, "It's only about an hour till dark. We need to get back on the streets and work our contacts again tonight." 

Ezra nodded, "We can stop off at DPD and check with our contacts there, someone may know Barton or Zorne. Once we have the addresses and home phone numbers we can check them in the morning." 

Vin nodded, "That'll work." 

They climbed back into the rented SUV and headed for the local DPD stationhouse. 

************************************************* 

By midnight Vin and Ezra had gotten the home addresses and phone numbers of Barton and Zorne from their contacts at DPD and confirmed from their sources on the street that Zorne had been trying to locate the moving company that had packed up Ezra's townhouse. 

Vin Tanner in his guise as Victor Hawkes leaned against the wall of a rundown building, his sharp eyes watching everything around them. 

Ezra stood close enough that they could talk privately, their voices too low to carry beyond their personal space. 

Neither had bothered to shave since they had arrived in Denver and their unshaven countenances combined with the aura of violence that they projected only added to their dangerous appearance. Most of Denver's night crawlers had enough of a survival instinct to give them a wide berth. The few that came too close backed off quickly at Vin's vicious glare. 

"What'd ya wanna do now," Vin asked, knowing better than to use Ezra's real name and not bothering with the fake one. 

Ezra checked his watch, "It's nearly one. I doubt that either Barton or Zorne will be cooperative at this time of night. We catch some shuteye then approach Zorne first thing in the morning. Try to catch him before he hits the streets." 

"Not Barton? He's the boss." 

"But Zorne is the one asking the questions. Trevor may be keeping Barton on a short leash. If we get too close to Barton, Trevor may know that we are on to him. I'd rather not risk that. I believe that I can persuade Zorne to cooperate with us and not tell his boss that we have been to see him." 

Vin nodded, "Okay." He tapped Ezra's arm and nodded towards the SUV parked down the block. "Come on." 

They headed back to the youth center to get some rest, unaware of just how short the leash that Trevor had Barton on really was. 

************************************************* 

Friday morning was a study in frustration. 

They just missed Zorne at home, his wife telling them that he had left just minutes before they arrived. 

He apparently didn't go into the office. It remained closed and the sign on the door was the same. 

Barton didn't answer his phone at home and when they went by his house there was no answer to their repeated knocks. 

They considered breaking in but decided not to, noticing that there were several nosy neighbors all of whom had gotten good looks at them. 

Finally they decided that they had done all they could if they were going to be at the airport on time to fly back to Kirk's Island aboard the private jet taking their guests to their wedding. 

They hadn't accomplished everything that they wanted to but they were now certain that Trevor was in Denver and that Barton Investigations was the PI team that he had working for him. 

They also knew that he was aware that they were moving and was trying to find out where they would be living. 

It hadn't been a total waste and it had kept them too busy to get pre-wedding jitters. Flying back on the guest plane also meant that they would know who had accepted the invitations to the wedding and who had not. 

Neither of them had handed out all fifty of the wedding invitations that they had had and the plane was not anywhere near full. 

As Vin and Ezra settled into the private compartment just behind the cockpit that had been reserved for them, Vin frowned, looking back towards the back of the plane. 

"Ain't a big turnout," he said sadly. 

Ezra shook his head, "Vin, look again. You must think of this the same way that you do your sniping. When you are working as a sniper it is not the lives that you take that count. It is the lives that you save. 

"Here, it is not who did not come that matters but who did. Everyone that matters is here. All the other members of team seven and all of team eight, as well as AD Travis and his wife. Miz Nettie is here and Miss Casey. Raine came with Nathan and brought her father. Inez from the Saloon is here and Raphael Cordova. Chanu Whitehorse, his wife, father and brother are all here. The people that most matter to each of us is here." 

Vin smiled, "You're right. It just didn't look like that many people." 

Ezra grinned at him, "It's not the quantity of friends you have, darling, it's the *quality* and we have some damn fine friends!" 

"When you're right, you're right. So, what're we doing up here? Let's go back and sit with our friends." Vin stood up and held out his hand, "Come on, boyfriend." 

Ezra laughed and took his hand. Moments later they were laughing at the wolf whistles and teasing from their friends as they took their seats among them, sitting close and holding hands. 

************************************************* 

It was nearly midnight by the time that Vin and Ezra returned to their private cottage on the beach. 

It had taken some time to get everyone settled on the Island, then supper had been a loud and boisterous affair. There had been music and dancing afterwards. 

Ezra seemed restless and Vin suggested a walk on the beach. 

As they strolled along it, holding hands, Vin said quietly, "Ya seem kinda pensive. Having second thoughts about marrying me?" 

"No, of course not, Vin. It's not that at all." Ezra released Vin's hand and walked to the water's edge letting the waves lap at his bare feet. 

"Then what?" Vin asked coming up behind him but not touching him.

After a long moment, Ezra sighed. "Trevor." 

He turned to face Vin, "He's killing tonight... and I fear that I was the trigger." 

Vin stepped close taking Ezra into his arms. "Ya sure?" he asked quietly. 

Ezra nodded against his shoulder, "I don't know how I know, but I know that he's killing tonight." 

"It ain't your fault. He does what he does. You got no control over him and no responsibility for what he does." 

Ezra pushed away from him and stepped back. 

Vin let him go, knowing that Ezra needed to feel strong and in control. 

Ezra turned his back to Vin, staring out over the ocean as he spoke, "But it's me that he's after and it's not the first time that he's killed someone trying to get to me." 

"Your stepfather in New York." 

"Yes, but Adrian wasn't the first. Ten years ago, he killed the woman I was engaged to in Atlanta. Butchered her in our apartment, left me a message written on the wall in her blood. That nearly succeeded in breaking me. It's why I have spent so much time undercover in the last ten years. Why there hasn't been anyone special in my life until now. I didn't want to risk losing someone else that I love to him." 

He turned back to face Vin, "I don't want to lose you to him." 

Vin moved closer, reaching out to take Ezra's hands in his, "You ain't gonna lose me to him." Vin stared straight into Ezra's eyes, his voice and face filled with fierce determination, "When he comes for you, we're gonna take this son of a bitch down. Then he ain't ever gonna kill again. You understand me. We're gonna get him. For all the people he's killed and all the people that loved them, we're gonna finish him. You'n'me, together." 

Ezra bowed his head and was silent for a long moment then his head came up and he looked Vin straight in the eye. "Yes, we will finish him. You and me, together." 

"Damn straight... and we're staying together, forever. Ain't nobody or no thing ever gonna tear us apart." 

"Together, forever." Ezra confirmed. 

Vin smiled at him and they turned together, walking back towards the beach cottage, matching stride, side-by-side and hand-in-hand. 

The wedding might not be until Sunday but their vows were already made. 

Together, forever, come what may. 

************************************************* 

It was almost noon Saturday when AD Travis came looking for Vin and Ezra, with the rest of team seven in tow. 

"Gentlemen, I hate to disrupt your happy event but I just got a call from the head of team three. Denver PD is looking for you, Ezra. Apparently some one was murdered in your townhouse last night." 

Vin and Ezra exchanged looks then Ezra asked, "I should call in. Do you have the name of the detective in charge?"

"Yes, Paulson. He left a cell phone number."

"I'll call him from Kirk's office." He turned to go, heading for Kirk's office, saying over his shoulder, "You gentlemen might as well listen in." 

"You don't seem surprised," Travis said. 

"I'm not," Ezra told him bluntly. 

That statement set off a round of angry questions. Everyone talking at once until Vin snapped. 

"Enough! Ez'll tell it once. To Paulson. You can hear it then." There was no compromise in Vin's voice. 

The group fell silent, all of them suddenly very aware that they had no authority here, not even AD Travis. 

In the office, Ezra dialed the number that the detective had left. 

"Paulson," the detective answered in a clipped voice. 

"This is Ezra Standish. I believe you wanted to talk to me." 

"There's been a murder at your townhouse. I need you to come in for questioning." 

"I no longer live at the townhouse. You may have noted the lack of furniture." 

"You still own it... and I still need you to come in." 

"I am not in the States at the moment, therefore coming in is out of the question, nor is it necessary. I can answer your questions just fine over the phone." 

"You're not a Federal Agent anymore, Standish. I can have you arrested...." 

"On what charge? I am a private citizen with all the rights of such... and I am currently way the hell out of your jurisdiction. You can waste your time trying to get a warrant for me, a warrant that I seriously doubt that you can get, then trying to find me and wasting the taxpayers money flying down here to attempt to arrest me. Something else you can not do, as I am currently on a private island owned by a citizen of a country that does not have an extradition agreement with the US. Or you can pull in your horns and listen to me as I have a very good idea who your killer is." 

"He's after you, isn't he?" 

"If it is who I believe it to be, then yes he is after me. First I need to confirm that I am correct. Is there a message written on the wall of the room the body was found in?" 

"Yes," Paulson said. "CSI says it's written in blood." 

"What does it say?" 

"It says, 'No badge to hide behind now, Pretty Boy. Your ass is mine, but maybe I'll let you watch me do your boyfriend first." 

Ezra sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Ez? You all right?" Vin asked softly. 

"I'll be fine, Vin." Ezra said as the rest began to fire off questions. 

"Gentlemen," Ezra said quietly, then louder, "Shut up!" He turned back to face the speakerphone, leaning in to talk. 

"My apologies for the interruption, detective. As you no doubt could hear, we are not alone. I am on a speakerphone. All of team seven is here as is AD Travis. But back to the subject. Your killer is a serial killer named Simon Trevor. You can get the details of his crimes, capture, trial, conviction and escape from custody from the Atlanta office of the FBI's ViCAP unit. On November eighteenth, nineteen-ninety-three in the Atlanta branch of Federal Court he was convicted of sixteen counts of kidnapping, sixteen counts of aggravated rape and fifteen counts of aggravated murder." 

"Only fifteen counts of murder? Who got away?" 

"I did. I survived, escaped and testified against him. I was directly responsible for his capture and conviction. He will stop at nothing to get me." 

"He couldn't just shoot you?" 

"He's a psychopath. Just shooting me wouldn't satisfy his ritual. He needs to break his victims before he kills them. He ran into a problem with me. I wasn't what he thought I was. 

"All his other victims were young men from wealthy families, all very intelligent *academic* over-achievers, but they had no experience beyond the academic world. They were all approximately five-feet-ten inches tall and had auburn hair and green eyes. 

"I appeared to fit the profile and did up to a certain point. I fit the physical appearance, had the intelligence and was in the proper age group, but what he did not know was that I did a two-year apprenticeship with the CIA before I went to the FBI academy at Quantico. I had had torture survival training. I knew the drill: survive, escape, retaliate and that's exactly what I did.

"I survived his torture, escaped from him and retaliated by identifying him and testifying against him. He never broke me and because of his need to do so, he can not just shoot me, as you put it." 

"Shit!" Paulson swore. 

"Exactly," Ezra responded, then asked, "Have you identified the victim?" 

"Yeah, a PI named Barton."

"Goddamn!" Ezra swore viciously. 

"What?" Paulson demanded. 

"I was in Denver from Wednesday until two o'clock Friday." 

He was interrupted as team seven was suddenly all on their feet yelling questions.

"You were in Denver--" 

"You didn't call us---" 

"We woulda---" 

A sharp whistle cut them off. 

"Will y'all just shut up!" Vin snapped. 

He turned back to Ezra, "Go on, Ez." 

Ezra nodded and continued. "Trevor uses PIs to track me. He did it in New York eight years ago when he came after me there. I was looking for the PI that he was using. We had narrowed it down to three agencies. Barton Investigations was one of them. I suggest that you get Barton's associate, a Jeff Zorne and his family and put them in protective custody. With Barton out of the picture Trevor may decide not to leave any loose ends. It won't bother him in the least to kill the whole family. He's done it before." 

Again the team had questions, drowning out Paulson on the phone. 

Again it was Vin that shut them up. Then turning back to the speakerphone, he asked, "What'd you say, Paulson?" 

"Who is this?" 

"Tanner." 

"Standish said 'We narrowed it down'. I asked who was with Standish in Denver Wednesday." 

"I was." 

"Then I need you both to come back to Denver." 

"Ain't gonna happen. Least not today. Me'n Ez are getting married tomorrow." Vin stated firmly.

Ezra added, "We're returning to Denver on the tenth to close on the house that we're buying. You will have to wait until then to interview us in person. I have a CD of everything that I know about Trevor. I will email that data to you along with my statement concerning our visit to Denver. If Barton was killed last night, there is no way that we could have been directly involved." 

He paused, then asked, "He was killed last night, wasn't he?" 

"Today actually. Coroner says estimated time of death is one in the morning, give or take an hour." 

"Then both Mister Tanner and myself were here at the time he was killed. We have several dozen witnesses, including AD Travis, the rest of team seven and all of team eight that can testify to the fact that we flew out of Denver on a private plane at two in the afternoon yesterday. We made a brief stop in Atlanta then landed here at six in the evening. We have been here since then. We were in full view of our guests until after midnight last evening." 

Travis stood and moved closer to the speakerphone, "Paulson? Travis here. I can personally testify that Standish and Tanner were aboard that plane. That they were not anywhere near Denver from two pm yesterday until now. I'll see to it that the statements are done and e-mailed today. I'll be in my office on Monday. Teams eight and seven will be returning then as well. We will all be available to you at that time." 

"That's fine, sir. It's really just a formality. For the record I never really thought that Standish killed this guy. The message on the wall made it pretty clear that the killer sees Standish as a target. I've got more than enough to keep me busy until Monday. Just getting the info from ViCAP may take that long." 

He paused. "I really wish that Tanner and Standish would come in sooner than the tenth though." 

Travis looked at Vin and Ezra but Vin shook his head. "No way. The house we're buying is even more secure than the townhouse was. We'll be back when we can start moving into it." 

Travis sighed and spoke into the speakerphone, "That doesn't seem to be an option." 

"Can't you---" Paulson started. 

"Can't I what? Order them back? They didn't follow my damn orders when they worked for me! Which they don't anymore, and I have no authority here. None. I am just a guest at a wedding. You'll have to wait." 

Paulson was silent for a moment then said, "Fine. I know when I'm fighting a losing battle. I just don't want anyone else getting killed...." 

"I expect that Trevor is regrouping," Ezra said. "The only people that I would worry about him going after right now is Zorne and or his family. Get them into protective custody and you shouldn't hear anymore from him until we return. I will make sure that the story Mrs. Travis is doing on our wedding includes a side-note that we will be honeymooning here for several weeks." 

"But you're coming back on the tenth, aren't you?" Paulson asked. 

"Yes, but not openly. We'll slip in on the tenth, and back out again, arriving publicly around the first of November." Ezra told him. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a wedding to finish getting ready for and six colleagues to bring up to speed on Trevor. Goodbye." 

Paulson sighed but said, "Goodbye." 

Ezra turned off the speakerphone and stood to face Larabee who was had also stood up. He regarded his former boss for a moment then asked, "Are you sure about this? I need to know that each of you is sure about getting involved in this. Trevor has been stalking me for twelve years. He is a very dangerous man and he will do anything to get to me. Getting involved puts everyone of you and everyone that you care about in the line of fire." 

"You're family, Ezra. You always have been. From the day that I met with you in Atlanta to ask you to join team seven, you've been 'one of my men' and my men are my family. You and Vin aren't facing this madman alone." Chris declared. "So, start talking." 

"I believe I'll save my voice for the wedding. I never really expected to be able to keep you away from this. However, I had to try to keep you safe. I have had Hans, he's one of our hackers, print out everything that he and the other hacker have found on Trevor along with all the data on the CD that I have been keeping my files on Trevor on. I also wrote up and printed a full report of Vin's and my trip to Denver. There is copy for each of you. Read them. Then I will answer questions." 

************************************************* 

It was surreal. 

All around them, Maude and the servants went on with the wedding preparations, hanging bunting, arranging flowers, cooking and baking. 

In the middle of all that the two ATF teams and AD Travis spread out at the huge table in the formal dining hall, along with Kirk and Hans going over every scrap of information that they had on Simon Trevor. 

Not that it did them much good. With Barton dead, they were at a dead end. There really wasn't anything they could do except wait for Trevor's next move. 

Finally Larabee leaned back in his chair, "What are you two really planning to do?" he asked pointedly. 

Vin and Ezra exchanged looks then Ezra stood up, "Gentlemen, might I suggest that those of you who remain in law enforcement leave now." 

Travis gave him a shrewd look. "You're planning to kill him," he stated baldly. 

"I will not confirm or deny that... but this has to end." 

"The only way to end it permanently is to kill him," team eight's SAC said quietly. 

"Again, I will not confirm or deny." 

Ezra's tone was hard and unyielding and his relaxed stance had changed. He stood before them now with his head up, his shoulders back and his back straight. It was a stance that they seldom saw him use, but it reminded them all that under the expensive suits, behind the fine manners and easy smile there dwelt a deadly and dangerous man. 

"However, I will say this: I have spent twelve years of my life looking over my shoulder for him. He's murdered two people that *I* cared deeply for, not to mention all the other people that he's killed. I do not intend to allow him to harm anyone else that I love nor do I intend to die by his hand." 

Vin stood stepping up beside him. "And I ain't about to let anything happen to Ez. We'll do what has to be done." 

AD Travis stood up, "So, be it. I do understand. Never doubt that and I will ask no questions when the time comes. I learned a long time ago that *the law* and justice are not always the same thing. Sometimes justice takes precedence over the law. However, I retire in January. Had I already stepped down I would not be walking away from this table now. May justice prevail, gentlemen." 

He walked away, purposefully. He would join his wife and grandson, make certain that he did not hear anything that he might be required to testify to later. 

Ezra turned to team eight, "Please, go. I assure you that Vin and I can handle Simon Trevor. Do not put your families, your lives and your careers at risk in this. It is not necessary." 

Chris spoke, "Go. They'll have all the help they need. I promise you, if we need you, we'll call you." 

Team eight exchanged looks then rose, "We'll go but you'd better not get yourselves killed, because you didn't let us help." 

"Yeah, we'll chase you clear to hell and kick your asses if you get killed," The team's SIC told them as the rest of team eight stood to go. 

The SAC watched his men as they filed out then gave Vin and Ezra a nod, "May justice prevail," he echoed Travis' words then turned and followed his men. 

When they were gone Kirk said, "You have some good friends." 

"The best," Ezra confirmed. Then with a sigh he turned to Chris and the rest of team seven, "I assume that there is nothing that I can say or do to persuade you to allow Vin and me to take care of Trevor by ourselves." 

"No." Chris stated firmly. 

"Hell, no!" Buck added. 

"You're not facing this alone, s-- my friend," Josiah said, just barely remembering that he had promised Ezra not to call him son. 

"Yeah, you got friends!" JD said. 

"You may need a medic," Nathan said, "be best if I'm on the spot" 

Ezra and Vin looked at each other and smiled. 

"You didn't really think that you could keep the guys away from this did you?" Vin asked. 

"No, not really." Ezra turned back to the others and gestured for them to return to their seats. "Hans, if you please, pass out the plot plan for the property that we are buying and the floor plans of the house." 

As Hans did so, Ezra began his explanation. "We will be luring Trevor onto our ground. Picking the battlefield, so to speak. The house that we are buying is up beyond Granby. It is isolated and above the treeline, giving us an open, unobstructed view of anyone approaching the house from all directions." 

He nodded to Vin and the sharpshooter took up the explanation, "There are three separate but overlapping security systems. Motion detectors, heat detectors and video surveillance. All the glass in the house is bulletproof. Every access point into the house is wired and will trip an alarm if opened." 

"How's he going to get in?" Chris demanded. "If you're going to kill him, he needs to be inside."

"The house has been empty for nigh on five years," Vin said leaning back in his chair. 

JD spoke up, "Security systems could have developed bugs in that time period." 

"It could have indeed," Ezra smiled at how quickly JD had picked up on the idea. 

"We'd appreciate it if you could go over the system, JD," Vin said, "Make sure everything is working like it oughta... or not." 

JD grinned. He could document problems with the system, just enough to justify the idea that Trevor got past it, while making sure that it actually worked perfectly. 

The planning session continued until Maude came to insist that they have supper. 

************************************************* 

After supper they returned to the strategy session. 

Buck and JD concentrated on the video surveillance system, deciding that they needed to add inside cameras as well as the outside ones, taking particular care to make sure that all entrances and exits were monitored. 

Buck and Chris insisted that they be on the premises in case Vin and Ezra needed physical backup when Trevor got in. Chris thought that they should enter the house as part of the moving crew and simply remain hidden inside. 

"Chris, it could be weeks before Trevor makes his move," Ezra warned. "It would be better if you waited and simply came to visit after a week or so." 

"No. There's no way of telling when he'll show up. He might come after you as soon as he knows where you are. You said yourself that you believe him to be furious about you marrying Vin. You need back up in place from the beginning." 

Josiah spoke up, "Perhaps I would be a better fit for the long haul. You and Buck could come in later as Ezra suggested." 

"Be better if we both went in, "Nathan said. 

"Nathan, you have a wife to think about...." Ezra said. 

"I figure the best thing is to send her down to stay at her father's in Trinidad till this is all over. He's been feeling poorly. She can take some family leave to look after him." 

"Are you sure she won't mind takin' leave, Nate?" Vin asked. 

"She's been fretting over it, wanting to go but feeling like she needs to stay and work. This'll give her the push she needs to go tend to him. She don't want to admit it but I think she's afraid that he's dying. She'll never forgive herself if he dies and she didn't go spend the time with him when she had the chance." 

"You are still an ATF agent, Nathan, as is Josiah and JD. None of you should be directly involved in this," Ezra reminded him. 

"About that, I hear tell that a couple of ex-ATF agents are setting themselves up a business as a pilot and tracker to work with search and rescue up in the mountains." Nathan said with a grin. 

"That a fact?" Josiah said. 

Nathan nodded, "It sure is... and I thought maybe they could use a medic." 

Josiah chuckled, then said, "You know I still have my chopper pilot's license... and with the rest of the team gone, I see no reason not to retire... at least from the ATF. Maybe their pilot could use a co-pilot?" 

"Heck," JD grinned, "I don't exactly need my job with the ATF. I've been writing software since I was twelve. Got several offers to do it full time for some big companies, but why work for someone else. I can sell most anything that I write direct. I could handle all your tech stuff. Keep all your electronic equipment working right. Lots of stuff don't hold up at high altitude or in ice and snow." 

Chris and Buck exchanged a look then nodded. 

Buck said, "We're raising horses. If you're going to do search and rescue you'll need horses from time to time and I reckon the two of us could provide them and help out when needed." 

"We are trained in search and rescue," Chris added. 

Vin grinned at Ezra. "Be good to have the team together again and it's the perfect excuse for all of them to be hanging around up at our place. We have plenty of room, Josiah and JD could live up there if they want." 

Ezra blinked. He'd never considered that the team might follow them into their new life. He shook his head. It looked like the Magnificent Seven wasn't finished after all. They were just morphing into something other than an ATF team. 

He opened his mouth to say something but JD interrupted him. "That's it then! We'll hand in our resignations on Monday and soon as you close on the house we'll start getting it set up to trap Trevor." 

He grabbed his copies of the security system schematics and flopped down in the seat next to Buck, "Look at this---" he said excitedly. 

Nathan and Josiah were leaned over the floor plans. "I like this room," Nate was saying. 

Chris was poking Vin, "Let me see the stables plans again--" 

Ezra stood there a minute with his mouth open. 

"What just happened here?" he asked plaintively. 

*************************************************


	9. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With their commitment to each other formalized, Vin and Ezra complete their Sentinel/Guide bond as well.

Warnings: Large doses of lovey-dovey-ness ahead. What did you expect? This is their wedding day!

________________________________________

Ezra wasn't quite certain how Vin had persuaded him to have their wedding on the beach at dawn, but it had been important to Vin. So, here they were, on the east beach, awaiting the sunrise to begin the ceremony.

They had arrived in the dark, following a path down to the beach, a path lined with native villagers holding torches to light their way.

Kojay, Chanu and Jon preceded them down the path, the two younger Indians playing Native American flutes while Kojay struck a drum softly, keeping a slow steady pace. Kojay ceased his drumming when they arrived on the beach but Chanu and Jon continued to play the flutes. The soft haunting melody mingled with the muted roll of the surf, fitting the occasion perfectly.

He and Vin faced the sunrise, both of them dressed in snowy white tuxedos. The guests, who were standing in the sand behind them for the ceremony, also faced the rising sun.

In front of them Kirk, Maude and Josiah stood facing them. Kirk and Josiah wore simple black suits. Maude had on a lovely gown of pale pink chiffon.

JD was somewhere with a video camera and the photographer that Mary had brought along was wondering around with his camera.

Ezra couldn't help but wonder how the pictures would turn out.

The photographer was using a professional thirty-five mm camera but he would have to have very sensitive film in it to get anything until after the sun began to rise.

JD's digital video camera might get better shots of the beginning of the ceremony and the young computer wiz could make prints off of it.

Kirk and Maude as the owners of the Island were there to officially sanction the marriage.

Josiah had come to he and Vin, asking to be allowed to participate in the ceremony. They had agreed but made it clear that he would follow their instructions as to what he was to say.

As the first rays of dawn began to spread across the sky Vin nodded to Josiah. "Ya can start now."

Josiah held up his hands for silence and spoke, "We are gathered on this beach today to see these two men joined in a lifelong union, to witness the promises of love, support and fidelity that they make to each other. Vin and Ezra have written their own ceremony."

He stepped back.

Vin stepped forwards taking Ezra's hands in his, looking into Ezra face as he said, "Everyone tells me that you and I are as different as night and day. Perhaps we are. But the thing about night and day is that you can't have one without the other, not here on Earth. They are joined for all eternity and the point where they join creates the sunrise and the sunset, the most glorious, beautiful part of the night and the day. In every moment of every day, at some point on this planet the sun is rising and at another point the sun is setting, making the sunrise and the sunset, eternal. If we are night and day, our joining is the sunrise, beautiful, glorious, eternal."

He released Ezra's right hand to reach in his pocket for the ring. Slipping it on Ezra's left ring finger he said, "I love you, Ezra Standish, I give myself to you, heart and soul. We are one. Now and forever."

Ezra stared up at him, tears shining in his eyes. He hadn't known what Vin had planned to say and was so moved that he couldn't speak for a long moment.

Finally he wiped his eyes and said, "I have forgotten what I had planned to say and nothing that I could say could match what you have said to me, so, let me speak plainly and simply. I love you, Vin Tanner. I give myself to you, heart and soul. We are one. Now and forever."

He drew Vin's left hand to his lips, kissing it, before he slipped the ring onto Vin's left ring finger.

Kirk stepped forwards and said, "As owner of this island I pronounce you to be married. May you have many years of happiness together."

As Vin and Ezra stared into each other's eyes grinning happily, Josiah said, "You may kiss."

They leaned into each other, lips touching, in a sweet, tender kiss, light and chaste.

As they turned to follow the path back up to the beach cottage where they were staying, the assembled guest parted before them. Each guest held a small basket filled with the petals of wildflowers and they scattered them on the sand in front of the new couple as they walked past.

************************************************

The reception was a loud and happy affair.

Vin and Ezra cut the cake, and fed each other pieces amid much merriment. There had been a lot of teasing when the rest of team seven and team eight saw the huge, triple-layer double-Dutch chocolate cake with coconut-caramel-pecan frosting.

Then they danced the first dance together. It was the first time that they had danced with each other and both had tried to lead at first. Laughing, they had called out to the band to play through the wedding waltz twice.

Vin led the first time it was played and Ezra led the second time.

There was more laughter and teasing when Kirk insisted on having the second dance with Ezra, as that was traditionally when the father of the bride danced with the bride and the mother of the bride danced with the groom.

Maude happily danced with Vin for the second dance then swapped and danced with Ezra for the third dance, while Kirk danced with Vin.

After that, it was everyone who wanted joining in on the dance floor.

Vin and Ezra smiled to see Chris pull Buck out onto the floor.

When the other two men had learned that Vin and Ezra were getting married at dawn they had decided to wait until after lunch for their ceremony.

The second ceremony would take place at two o'clock that afternoon, in the garden of the villa beneath the same shady arbor that Maude and Kirk had been married beneath, six years before.

The reception broke up about mid-morning so that everyone would have time to get ready for Chris and Buck's ceremony that afternoon. The guests all headed back up to the main house. Chris and Buck went to the small cottage they were sharing in the back garden to prepare for their ceremony.

Vin and Ezra headed back to their private beach cottage.

As they approached the beach they saw Chanu standing beside the path waiting for them dressed in full Native American ceremonial regalia.

Chanu stepped out in front of them, "Father respectfully requests that you join him."

Looking beyond him they could see his father, Kojay, and his brother, Jon sitting on blankets underneath the canopy that Ezra usually lay under when they spent the day on the beach.

They were also dressed in ceremonial robes.

A firepit had been dug and a small fire burned in it. Kojay had the tools of his shaman trade arrayed around him.

Ezra raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Vin. They had planned to spend the time before they had to get ready for Chris and Buck's ceremony celebrating their own joining.

"Please," Chanu said, "it is important."

After a moment Vin nodded.

Ezra sighed and inclined his head in assent as well.

They followed Chanu over to where Kojay and Jon awaited them.

"Please," Kojay said, gesturing to a blanket spread before the firepit opposite where he sat, "sit."

As they sat down, Chanu took his place on another blanket behind them and to their right. Jon sat on a blanket behind them and to their left so that the three of them formed a triangle facing Kojay across the firepit from him.

Kojay nodded to his sons before he began to speak and the soft sounds of Native American flutes rose behind them, just loud enough to be heard over the quiet roll of the surf.

"My congratulations upon your joining. You chose well. The time chosen was most auspicious and this place, a place of power. Still there is much you need to know before you return to face the evil that awaits you in your territory."

Ezra opened his mouth to speak but Kojay held up his hand, silencing him. "Listen and learn young shaman. It is time for you and your warrior to know of your destiny. While you are joined you are not bound and bound you must be to defeat the evil that awaits."

As the music of the flute wove a spell around them Kojay began to tell them the legend of the Guardian and his Guide.

"Since time before memory there has been the Pair, the Guardian and the Guide. A warrior and a shaman bound to each other and sworn to protect their clan and their tribe. "The Warrior has senses that are stronger, more powerful than those of most men. His sight and hearing are more sensitive than other men's, as are his sense of taste, smell and touch. From birth they are better but when he finds his Guide, his bondmate, he can learn to control them and extend them far beyond what other men can do.

"The Shaman is connected to the spirit world, he sees the spirits of men, knows them for good or evil. He can sense their intentions and knows what they are capable of and what they will do. He was also born with this ability but like the Warrior his abilities grow and his control increases when he finds his bondmate.

"You, Vin, are a Guardian and you, Ezra are his Guide, but before you can truly become a Pair, you must knowingly accept your destiny and your duty. You must accept and agree to be bound to each other.

"That acceptance and agreement can only be made in the spirit world. Are you ready to walk the spirit path?"

Vin and Ezra looked at each other, their gaze meeting and holding. Soft smiles curved their lips. Their hands met and clasp. So, this was where everything that had happened between them was leading.

In unison they replied, "We are ready."

Kojay picked up a small bowl dipping his hand in to scoop up a handful of the powder within it. He tossed it into the fire and a cloud of smoke arose. He picked up a fan made of feathers and fanned the smoke, gently blowing it towards Vin and Ezra.

"Breathe deeply Guardian. Breathe deeply Guide. Close your eyes and when you open them you will be upon the Spirit Path."

Vin and Ezra obeyed, breathing in the sweet-smelling smoke. After several deep breaths they opened their eyes.

They were standing in a high mountain meadow, which looked remarkably like the one where they had first made love. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun shining brightly high above, while the moon hung full and pale low in the sky.

Slowly they turned in a full circle. For as far as the eye could see there was nothing but high, wild, beautiful mountains.

When they finished their turn around, and faced back where they had started, they saw an old Indian leaning against a rock formation. He looked a lot like Kojay, except much older.

"Greetings, young warrior, young shaman. The path of the Guardian and the Guide is not an easy one and once you accept it you must walk it for all the days of your life. To guard and protect the weak and the helpless can be a hard duty and a thankless one."

"We already know that," Vin said.

"Indeed. We chose to guard and protect when we chose law enforcement as a career," Ezra agreed.

"A career can be put aside. Have you not already thought to do so? Have you not already resigned from your posts in law enforcement?"

"Well, yes, but we are already planning a new career, one that will also involve guarding and protecting. Search and rescue is very much about guarding and protecting the weak and the helpless, is it not?" Ezra asked.

The old Indian inclined his head and smiled. "Your spirit guide is the fox. A clever spirit guide for a clever Guide."

He waved his hand and a small red fox appeared. It had a snowy white bib and four equally snowy white stockings. The tip of its fluffy tail was also glowingly white. It tilted its head and regarded Ezra with green eyes that seemed to hold a glint of amusement. It appeared to be smiling.

"Your spirit guide is the Phoenix," he said to Vin.

He waved his hand and a beautiful bird about the size of a large eagle but with tail feathers made of fire swooped down to sit next to the fox in the snow. While the snow melted beneath the Phoenix's fiery tail, the fox seemed unafraid of the bird's blazing feathers and turned its head to nuzzle the Phoenix's neck. The Phoenix returned the affection, rubbing its head against the fox's muzzle.

The Phoenix rose and flew towards Vin.

Vin instinctively put up an arm and the Phoenix landed on it. Cautiously Vin reached out and stroked the bird's head. It made a happy trilling sound.

Vin turned to grin at Ezra and saw that the fox had come over and was rubbing against Ezra's legs. Ezra squatted down to scratch the delicate ears.

The old Indian spoke again, "Do you accept the duties and responsibilities of the Guardian and the Guide? Will you guard and protect the weak, the innocent and the helpless? Will you stand up for justice? Will you stand against evil in all its forms whenever and wherever it may appear?"

Vin looked at Ezra, hesitating.

Ezra cocked an eyebrow at him. "He did not ask if we would uphold the law. He asked if we would stand up for justice. Simon Trevor needs killing. His death is justice, legal or not."

Vin nodded. Speaking clearly he said, "I accept the duties and responsibilities of the Guardian. I will stand with my Guide to serve justice, protect the weak, the innocent and the helpless. I will stand against evil in all its forms whenever and wherever it may appear."

He looked hopefully at Ezra.

Ezra smiled and took his hand but spoke to the old Indian, "I accept the duties and responsibilities of the Guide. I will stand with my Guardian to serve justice, protect the weak, the innocent and the helpless. I will stand against evil in all its forms whenever and wherever it may appear."

"It is time for the Guardian and the Guide to become one, to share your memories, your thoughts, hopes and dreams!"

The Phoenix rose from Vin's arm, taking flight. The fox trotted away from Ezra then turned and began to run towards where the two men stood side by side. The Phoenix turned in the sky, and dove towards the fox.

Just as the fox leapt through Ezra, the Phoenix dove through Vin and into the fox. The spirit animals merged.

The mountain meadow vanished and the two men felt themselves falling, spinning away into an endless freefall, wrapped in darkness. They clutched at each other and held tightly.

Memories flew past them.

Vin's vague memories of his mother. One clear memory of her brushing his hair. Her death. His grandfather's house on the reservation. The feeling of belonging there. The orphanage after his grandfather's death. Foster homes, good, bad and indifferent or abusive. The years on the streets. Hunger, pain and fear. The army and learning to shoot. The US Marshals then bounty hunting. Vin's long years of loneliness, with few friends and little love. Finally the ATF. His brief time with Chris before finally finding Ezra and learning what real love was.

Patrick Standish with laughing green eyes, teaching a giggling Ezra to shuffle cards, using a miniature deck made for a child's hands. Maude happy and smiling. Then Patrick's death. Maude's many boyfriends and husbands. Some good, some bad, some indifferent. Boarding schools, relative's homes and the streets when there was no one to take him. The Marines. Learning to fly. The FBI. The horror of being kidnapped, raped and tortured by Simon Trevor. Escaping, testifying. Trevor's escape. Finding his fiancée murdered. Having Trevor stalk him. Adrian LeBeau's murder. Ezra's guilt and anger over both murders, knowing that two people that he loved had died because of Trevor's obsession with him. The mess in Atlanta. Then the ATF and finding friends in the other six men. Finally finding Vin and learning what real love was.

Now this. Merging into one.

The fall slowed, they were drifting now, landing softly.

They blinked then slowly opened their eyes.

They were sitting on the blanket on the beach, the firepit between them and Kojay. The soft flute music still echoed around them, although Chanu and Jon were helping them to their feet.

The two men guided them towards the cottage, led them through it to the bedroom and tucked them into the bed.

They never heard the other two men leave, too enthralled by each other to notice.

They wrapped themselves around each other, kissing, licking, tasting and breathing in each other's scent. Mapping each other's body with touch, drinking in the sight and sound and feel of each other.

Chanu carefully closed the door of the cottage behind them, making sure that it was locked. As he and Jon helped Kojay put out the fire in the firepit and gather up his things he raised an eyebrow at his father's smile.

Kojay grinned at him. "They are doubly blessed and doubly bound. Both have attributes of the Guardian and the Guide. Ezra is not a Guardian but he has enhanced senses of touch, taste and smell. Vin is no Guide but he has some empathic ability, he can sense good and evil as well as very strong emotions. I will remain here with them until they are ready to return to Denver. I will help them learn to use their gifts and control them. It is good that they do not intend to return immediately. They will need their gifts to face the evil that stalks the Guide."

************************************************

Several hours later, Vin blinked slowly awake. He smiled at the weight of Ezra's head on his shoulder and turned his head to breathe in the scent of his Guide.

His Guide bound to him, body, heart, mind and spirit. All doubts about Ezra's love for him and devotion to him were gone now. He could feel Ezra's love, wrapped around him like a warm blanket.

He felt Ezra awaken although the other man give no outward indication. His sense of his Guide seemed to brighten, as Ezra moved from sleep to consciousness.

Ezra chuckled, "I, too, feel wrapped in a warm blanket of love. All my life I've had difficulty getting warm. Until now I never realized that the feeling of being cold came from feeling unloved."

"You know what I was thinking," Vin said wonderingly.

"We are bond and you were thinking quite loudly. I suspect that we can block each other's thought if we wish, but I feel no compulsion to do so. It surprises me. I've always been very private and would have thought that I would find it disconcerting to know that someone could read my thoughts yet, I find myself quite pleased that you will always know that I am truthful with you."

"Ain't that much changed then. I always did know when you were lying. Might not have known the truth of what you were lying about back then, but I knew that what you said weren't true."

*We are good.*

Happiness and contentment flowed through them, fed off the other's happiness and contentment growing exponentially. They laughed aloud at the pure joy of it, of being bound, of knowing that they were loved and wanted and always would be.

"It's time we got up."

"Indeed, we wouldn't want to be late for Chris and Buck's wedding."

************************************************

Chris and Buck had opted for a much more traditional wedding than had Vin and Ezra.

They both wore the traditional black tuxedos with white rose buds in their buttonholes.

They walked down the aisle between the seated guests to take their places beneath the arbor, as Mary Travis played the Wedding March for them on the piano. They had been surprised when she had offered, expecting her to be upset by the ceremony rather than accepting of it but she had simply congratulated them and explained that she was now dating the photographer that she had brought with her. She hadn't introduced him to Chris before because she was uncertain how he would take it.

Chris and Buck faced Kirk, Josiah and Maude as Vin and Ezra had done, only they had best men at their sides. Vin stood beside Chris and Ezra beside Buck.

Kirk and Josiah each wore the same suits that they had used for Vin and Ezra's wedding that morning.

Maude had changed into a pale blue linen suit with a large ornate hat.

Chris had eyed the hat warily on first sight. It looked rather like a Bird of Paradise had landed on her head, its tail feathers streaming down her back.

Distracted by the hat he almost missed Josiah beginning the ceremony.

Josiah stepped up in front of them, raising his voice to be heard, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see these two men joined together, to share their lives, their hopes and their dreams."

Turning to Chris he said, "Repeat after me: I, Christopher Adam Larabee, take this man, Andrew Buckingham Wilmington to be my life mate."

"I, Christopher Adam Larabee, take this man, Andrew Buckingham Wilmington to be my Life mate."

"To have and to hold, come what may and forsaking all others cleave only unto him for as long as we both shall live."

Chris happily repeated his vows, then it was Buck's turn.

When Buck had said his vows, Josiah asked, "Do you have the rings?"

Chris and Buck nodded each turning to their best man. Vin handed Chris the ring he had been keeping for him and Ezra gave Buck the one that he held.

"You may present the rings," Josiah intoned.

Chris reached for Buck's left hand, taking it in his. "I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion. Wear it as a symbol of our union and our fidelity to each other."

Buck was smiling happily as he slipped his ring onto Chris' finger. "I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion. Wear it as a symbol of our union and our fidelity to each other."

Kirk stepped forwards. "As owner of this island, I declare you to be married. May you have many years of happiness."

Josiah grinned, "You may kiss."

Buck laughed and pulled Chris to him, kissing him deeply before turning and raising their joined hands like a boxer lifting his hand in victory.

They jogged back down the aisle, Buck enthusiastically calling out for everyone to follow them to the reception in the main hall of the big house.

Vin and Ezra laughed, watching them. It had been too much to hope for that Buck might be restrained at his own wedding.

The reception was, if possible, even more boisterous than Vin and Ezra's had been.

Like the wedding itself, Chris and Buck's cake was more traditional than Vin's and Ezra's had been. It was a plain white cake, three tiers high, with pale blue frosting decorated with darker blue.

The couple danced the first dance together, Chris leading although Buck was taller. Since neither had anyone representing their parents there, they skipped the traditional father-of-the-bride dance and urged everyone out on the dance floor after the first dance.

Both couples slipped away back to their private cottages after only an hour or so, but that didn't end the party. The music and dancing went on until late into the night.

It would be a groggy bunch that flew back into Denver the next morning.

TBC


	10. Facing Evil Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymooning, but not your usual honeymoon.

Kojay stood on the snowy white sand of the private beach just outside the cottage that Vin and Ezra shared on Kirk's Island watching as the Guardian and Guide moved gracefully through the Tai Chi forms that they practiced daily.

His son Chanu came to stand beside him. "They are an unusual pair."

Kojay nodded, "They have come far in a very short time."

"The bond is strong."

"And they have accepted it, opened themselves to each other as the pair must to survive."

"Yet you seem disturbed by something, Father."

Kojay was silent for a long time, thinking carefully before saying, "I have known only two other pairs in my life. Neither survived. Both times it was the intimacy of the bond that broke the pair apart. Even after many months or in one case several years as a pair, they could not accept the depth of intimacy that the bond requires. This pair has accepted it in a matter of days. I wonder if that acceptance can be trusted."

"Perhaps it is because they were lovers before they were a pair," Chanu suggested. 

"Perhaps." Kojay paused, then said, "The only pair that I know of that bonded so completely had grown up together. My father told me of them. They had been born in the same village, grew up knowing that they were a pair. They formed a tentative bond as children and had many years to grow into the adult bond."

He paused and stood silently regarding the pair as they continued to move through the graceful forms, not bothered by his watching. 

"These two have both been loners and wanderers. They have never stayed in one place for any length of time, never had strong bonds with anyone until they became part of Team Seven, yet…" he let it trail off gesturing towards the pair as they continued moving together in perfect synchronization. 

"They move as one. It is as if they are one mind in two bodies," Chanu said.

"And they never get in each other's way," Kojay informed him.

"Amazing really," Chanu said, beginning to understand what his father was saying.

"Exactly."

"You fear the bond will not hold, that it will become too much for them."

Kojay did not reply but Chanu knew his father well enough to know that he had guessed correctly.

After a long moment of silence Kojay said, "They are needed. We will pray to the Great Spirit to protect them and their bond."

***************************************

Vin finished the last form and returned to his starting position, breathing in deeply then letting the breath out slowly. Without even looking, he reached for Ezra's hand and smiled to himself when his hand was met by Ezra's reaching for him.

Turning he met his partner's eyes, seeing the amusement glinting in the loving depths. He knew he looked exactly the same, that he had the same amusement and love in his eyes, the same joyous smile on his lips.

"Swim?" he asked.

"Then spar," Ezra confirmed.

It had become a regular routine. Tai Chi on the beach at sunrise, followed by a long swim in the warm, sun-drenched waters then at least an hour of sparring under the shade of the palm trees behind their cottage.

They had lunch in private in their cottage, usually followed by and hour or so of cuddling and tender love making in their bed. 

After their private time as they termed it, they would join Kojay, Chanu and Jon under the canopy on the beach, listening to Kojay tell stories that his father and grandfather had told him of other pairs and their adventures. Each story dealt with how other pairs had used their gifts and each story was followed by exercises to help Vin learn to use the sense that the story had dealt with and help Ezra learn how to help Vin with his use of his senses.

Mid-afternoon would find them back under the canopy of trees behind the cottage, sparring again, this time working as partners against Chanu and Jon while Kojay watched then critiqued their performance afterwards. 

The second sparring session was followed by another swim, then a shower. They dressed for dinner and joined Maude and Kirk at the main house, along with everyone else that was staying at the island.

 

After dinner they met with Kirk, Maude and the hackers to go over any information that had been gathered on Trevor and to talk about possible strategies for dealing with him when they returned to Denver.

After the brainstorming session, they would return to their cottage, change into jogging shorts and go for a long run on the beach. 

Finally they would return to their cottage and retire for the night.

The next day it started over again.

The routine had only been broken once: when they returned to Denver to meet with Detective Paulson and answer his questions. They had sent written statements back to Paulson with AD Travis so there hadn't really been that many questions and they had only been in Denver for that day.

It wasn't what most people would think of as a honeymoon but it was what they felt they needed to do to be ready for what lay in wait for them in Denver.

Trevor hadn't been spotted, hadn't been caught even though the FBI ViCap team from Atlanta had flown in to take over the case from Paulson. The general consensus was that he was lying low, waiting for Standish and Tanner to return. The VICap team returned to Atlanta, leaving instructions with both Paulson and the local FBI office that they be contacted immediately of any new developments.

On the first day of November, Vin and Ezra flew back to the states on Kirk's private jet. Kirk and Maude went with them as did Kojay, Chanu and Jon. 

Kirk and Maude would be returning to Kirk's Island immediately after dropping the rest of them in Denver. Ezra had been adamant that his mother not remain in Denver for the showdown. He wanted her safe.

It had taken a lot of arguing to get her to agree. In the end it had been Vin's telling her that having her there would distract Ezra and possibly get him killed that had swayed her.

They made one stop along the way.

***************************************

There was a stir in the FBI office in Atlanta when Standish walked in. There were a lot of agents that remembered the former agent.

He walked across the lobby to the receptionist's desk, his head high.

"Ezra Standish and Vin Tanner, to see Agent Malone

"Do you have an appointment, sir?" the woman asked politely even as she noted that several heads had turned at Standish's name.

"No, ma'am," Ezra replied with equal politeness.

"Agent Malone is quite busy," she stated.

"He will want to see us. Tell him I am here about Simon Trevor."

Even more heads turned at that name. 

The woman hesitated, then one of the agents standing nearby spoke up. "Call Malone. He'll want to hear about anything to do with Trevor."

The man turned to Ezra, "There was a rumor that Trevor was in Denver a few weeks ago."

"He was. He left me a present. A dead body in my former residence complete with a message in blood on the wall."

"So, he's still after you."

"So it would seem. But then, you know how it is with these psychopaths. I am the one that got away. He cannot abide that."

The woman had been on the phone while the agent spoke with Ezra, now she looked up, "Agent Malone will see you. Do you know the way?"

"It has been some time since I was in this building however if the ViCap unit is still on the fifth floor, I believe I can find it."

"It is. You'll need visitor passes and you'll have to check any weapons."

"Of course."

It took nearly fifteen minutes to get through the security gate. Even Ezra was rolling his eyes by the time that the security guard managed to retrieve all of Vin's weapons.

With their visitor's passes secured to their jacket lapels, they finally made their way up to the ViCap offices.

As they passed through the outer offices with its multiple computers and display screens, Vin muttered, "JD would love this place."

Ezra just smiled. JD might love the equipment but he'd never leave them for it. 

"I shall have to make sure that he gets his own play room," he told Vin with a smirk.

Bailey Malone hadn't changed that much in the twelve years since Ezra Standish had first met him. He was, of course, older. His craggy appearance remained much the same, if a bit more craggy than before.

There were touches of gray in the formerly coal black hair. The dark eyes still held that touch of sadness they had always seemed to have. 

His office door was open and he stood up when Ezra and Vin entered. He held out his hand to Ezra, "You're looking well, Agent Standish. Hardly like a man who's being stalked."

Ezra chuckled while Vin glared at Malone. "I am not an agent any more as I am sure you know. As for being stalked, I have been stalked for nearly half my life. It's old news and I have been on my honeymoon in a most secure location. Allow me to introduce my partner and lifemate, Vin Tanner."

He stepped slightly aside and swept an arm to indicate Vin.

Vin stepped forwards still scowling but took the hand Malone offered him, shaking it firmly. "Howdy."

Malone cocked an eyebrow at the greeting but nodded, before releasing the hand and sitting back down. 

"Have a seat." Malone gestured to the chairs in front of the desk. 

When they were settled he said, "You're here about Trevor."

"Yes," Ezra said firmly.

"You refused to return to the states to answer questions regarding the case."

"We sent in our statements, sworn to in the presence of AD Travis and the SAC of team eight. We were out of the country at the time that the murder occurred with dozens of law enforcement witnesses to attest to the fact. We knew nothing about the murder at the townhouse. I saw no reason to put myself back on Trevor's radar at that time. We did meet with Detective Paulson when we returned to the states on October tenth to close on our house as we had promised to do."

"Will you answer some questions for us now?"

"That's what we came here for," Vin put in. 

Ezra said, "Certainly."

Malone reached into a drawer and pulled out a small tape recorder. "Mind if I tape it?" 

"Please do. If you'd like to adjourn to an interview room so that you may video tape as well, we are amenable," Ezra informed him.

"Good. It'll only take a few minutes to get one set up." Malone picked up his phone punching a single button. "George, set up interview one and tell Sam that I want her to sit in with me."

A few minutes later, Malone escorted them to a small room set up for interviews. It contained a table with several chairs as well as a video camera and VCR. A microphone sat on the table.

Malone had offered the two former agents coffee and they brought their cups with them.

Malone introduced the young blonde woman, "This is Samantha Waters, our profiler. Sam this is Ezra Standish and his partner Vin Tanner."

The woman stepped forwards holding out her hand to Ezra, "You're the one that Trevor is stalking."

"Indeed."

They settled around the table and after turning on the video recorder and stating their names for the record along with the fact that both men had agreed to be interviewed, Bailey asked the first question. 

"You moved out of the townhouse just days before the murder. Did you know that Trevor was in Denver before you moved out of your townhouse?"

"I had no evidence that he was," Ezra stated clearly.

"But you suspected that he was," Doctor Waters put in.

Ezra turned to look at her for a long moment before he answered, "Yes, I suspected. There was nothing definite, just an itch between my shoulder blades, a feeling that I was being watched."

"Why did you move out of the townhouse?"

"I wasn't ready to face Trevor. I hoped that disappearing would throw him off balance and give me the opportunity to prepare myself to face him."

"According to the statement that you gave Paulson you were in Denver on the day the murder occurred." Bailey said.

"We returned to Denver the previous Wednesday, September twenty-eighth. We departed at approximately two o'clock on Friday afternoon, September thirtieth. I was told that the murder occurred sometime around midnight on the thirtieth. At that time we were on Kirk's Island in the Caribbean." 

"Did you go to the townhouse at anytime during your visit?"

"No. There was no reason to. I had nothing there. I had had everything packed up and put in storage."

"When you left the townhouse was the alarm set?" Malone asked.

"Yes. I cannot however guarantee that the movers reset it when they left. I did however instruct them to."

"What moving service did you use?"

"Southwestern Packing and Moving. I have their card." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed Malone the card."

"Did you know Barton, the man who was killed in your townhouse?"

"I had never met him."

"Your statement says that you were looking for him."

"We checked out a lotta PIs," Vin put in. "Trevor uses them to track Ez."

"How long have you known that Trevor has been stalking your partner, Mister Tanner?" Waters asked.

"When I started staying at Ez's I noticed the security features on the house. Poured concrete walls, solid steel doors, dead bolt locks and bars on the windows. All the windows and doors were wired into the security system. There were motion detectors and heat sensors as well. When we got serious, decided to get a place together, I asked if he was gonna want the same level of security. That's when he told me about Trevor." 

"Did it scare you that a serial killer was stalking your partner?" Waters asked.

"No ma'am." 

"Not at all?"

"I was an Army Ranger ma'am. You look up my records you're gonna find a lot of blacked out info. That's cause I did a good bit of Black Ops work. I was a marksman. My partner and me, we were a hunt and kill unit. It was my job to hunt people down and kill them. I wasn't scared, I was mad. If Ez woulda let me, I'd have gone after Trevor, tracked him down and shot him like a rabid dog."

"That would have been murder."

"Which is why I forbid him to do it," Ezra said.

"Man needs killing," Vin declared darkly.

"Yes, but we do it legally," Ezra soothed, one hand reaching out to stroke along Vin's arm down to his hand then slipping his fingers between Vin's, holding his hand.

"Legally? You can't just lure him in and kill him," Waters said.

Ezra chuckled. "Here? No we can't, but we live in Colorado."

"What's that got to do with anything," Waters asked.

"Make my day," Vin said grimly.

Malone and Waters exchanged a puzzled look.

"Colorado has what is called the 'make my day' law. If Trevor sets foot on my property uninvited and with intent to commit a criminal act, I can legally shoot him stone-cold dead. I believe that the message he wrote in Barton's blood on the wall of my townhouse is sufficient evidence that he intends to commit a criminal act against me. As for luring him, he has been stalking me off and on for twelve years. I don't have to do anything to lure him. He's coming. All I have to do is wait for him."

"Then why bother to stop and talk to us?" Malone asked.

"You asked politely," Ezra said, "and Trevor is your case. I thought you might want to be there to write closed on the file. We are on our way back to Colorado. We will be moving into our new home, then making sure that Trevor can find us."

He stood up, "Now, if that is all, we have a plane waiting for us."

When they were gone, Malone turned to Sam. "Tell George and John that we're going back to Colorado."

TBC


	11. Facing Evil Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin and Ezra move into their new home and begin laying the trap for Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra visits the Atlanta FBI, then it's on to Boulder and finally Denver.

Vin waited until they were back in the limo that Kirk had had bring them to the Federal Building before saying, "Wanna tell me why we came here?" 

"Bailey Malone is one of the few FBI agents in Atlanta that never doubted me. Dr. Waters is one of the few people in the world who truly understands what I've gone through with Trevor. She had her own serial killing stalker. He was called Jack of all Trades. Perhaps you've heard of him?" 

Vin was silent for a moment running the non-de- plume through his memory. "I've heard of him. Bad bastard." 

"Indeed, and Dr. Waters had a daughter to protect whilst he was stalking her. The poor child grew up knowing all too well the horrors that lurk in the world. Dr, Waters left the FBI for a while after he was finally dealt with. I suspect that she needed the time to recuperate. They had thought that he was dead at least once before, perhaps twice

"Like you thought that Trevor was gone for good a time or two." 

"Yes," Ezra said, bleakly.

"We'll make sure this time." Vin reassured him, reaching to take Ezra's hand, squeezing it gently. 

Ezra nodded but said nothing. He stared out the side window, his eyes hard. They would, indeed, make sure this time that Trevor never came back to haunt them again. 

In the meantime, they still had another stop to make before they reached Denver. 

Their real estate agent, Marisa Hardin, had called to let them know that everything was ready and they could sign the papers on the house at an attorney's office in Boulder. 

They would stay in Boulder for the next week, making arrangements to meet with the rest of the seven there to make plans before going on to Denver. 

________________________________________

JD and Nathan stared in open awe at the condo that Ezra and Vin were staying at in Boulder. 

"It belongs to Kirk's company," Vin informed them. "They keep it for visiting VIPs. It's completely furnished right down to bed linens and towels, pots and pans. Company pays for everything, water, lights, gas, cable, phone and hi-speed Internet connection." 

"By staying here we need not leave a paper trail," Ezra added. "Kirk simply informed the building manager that his stepson would be using the condo and we moved in. No sign-in, no bills, no paper trail." 

"Hell, they've even got people here to buy your groceries for you. We ain't had to go out since we got here," Vin said. 

JD and Nathan nodded. No paper trail was good, Trevor couldn't track them that way and not going out lessened the chance that they would be seen and word could get back to Trevor of their location. 

"Kirk left us one of the company SUVs for transportation. I'll give you the keys, Nathan, and you can bring it around to the loading zone by the lobby. It's four wheel drive so there shouldn't be any problem getting to our new home in it." 

"Ya'll aren't taking any chances are you?" Nathan asked.

"No. I doubt that Trevor has any one watching for us in Boulder but better safe than sorry. It will be only a few dozen yards from the elevator in the lobby to the car and we will be bundled up in ski jackets, caps and dark glasses so that it's unlikely that anyone could recognize us."

"That SUV's got real dark tinted windows, too," Vin added. "Reckon we'll be safe enough." 

Nathan chuckled, "Good. I'd hate for my new employers to get killed before I get my first paycheck." The affectionate grin that went with the statement took any sting out of it. 

"Yeah," JD agreed, "Damn well rather you guys were safe than sorry." 

They let Nathan drive heading out of Boulder, simply giving him directions until they reached a remote rest stop, then Vin took over the driving. He had more experience driving in the mountains than any of the others and he knew the way to the house best as well. 

If Nathan and JD had been impressed with the condo they were truly impressed with the house.

"There is plenty of room here, guys," Vin told them. 

"There are apartments over the garage, the stable and the kennels." Ezra informed them. 

"The one over the garage is a three bedroom, two bath unit," he added, speaking directly to Nathan.

"I thought perhaps you and Mrs. Jackson might like that one. It will of course be rent free, as you will need to be on site as much as possible as the Search and Rescue team's medic. Has she decided if she is going to stay at Mercy General and commute from here to Denver?" 

"She's thinking about taking a sabbatical. With housing provided, I think that she probably will. She's getting anxious about starting a family." 

"As a full-fledged doctor I am sure that she could get seasonal work at one of the ski resorts up here. She could work three or four months a year and make as much as she is at the hospital there." 

"She's less worried about the money than leaving the sisters at Mercy General short handed." Nathan said with a sigh. "There's never enough good doctors willing to work at what is basically a charity hospital. The pay's not good enough." 

"I'll speak to Kirk. He's always looking for charitable works to support. He might be willing to provide an endowment that would pay enough to lure one or possibly even two young idealist doctors to join the sister's staff." 

"That would be great!" Nathan said, grinning at Ezra. 

"I cannot of course make any promises but I will speak to him and I will be as persuasive as possible." 

Nathan snorted, "Then it's as good as a done deal, Ez. We all know that you could sell sand in the desert, fire in hell and ice door to door in an Eskimo village in the middle of a blizzard." 

"Good Lord!" Ezra gasped, "I had no idea that you gentlemen thought that I was some sort of magician." 

Nathan laughed. "Our very own wizard." 

"Yeah," JD put in, "You'll just Obi Wan him and he'll do whatever you want him to." 

"Obi Wan him?" Vin asked. 

"Sure, Vin ain't you ever seen Star Wars where Obi Wan Kenobi uses The Force to get the Stormtrooper to let them pass?" JD asked. 

"Of course I've seen it!" Vin snapped, before adding in a mumble, "Just didn't know that Obi Wan was a verb now." 

Ezra grinned and winked at him. 

Vin laughed and slipped an arm around Ezra's waist, leaning down to murmur in Ezra's ear, "Guess that means I got my own Jedi Master."

Ezra laughed. 

They had entered the house while they were talking. 

JD was checking out the ground floor while Nathan moved through the enclosed walkway between the house and the garage to check out the apartment that Ezra had told him about.

Vin and Ezra sat down on the couch in the main living area and let JD explore to his heart's content. It was close to an hour later that the other two men returned to the living area. 

Vin looked up at JD with a grin, "Did you find the security room?" 

"Oh, yeah!" JD enthused. "It was great for it's time but it's pretty outdated by today's standards. I guess you want me to update it?" 

"No. I want you to sabotage it."

JD gaped at him and Nathan's mouth fell open. "You want him to sabotage it! Are you crazy?" 

"No," Ezra said. 

"Like a fox," Vin said with a grin. 

JD and Nathan stared at them. 

"You're both crazy," Nathan insisted. 

"Nathan, I have a better security system than any one could ever build. I have a Sentinel." He turned and looked at Vin, smiling at him. 

[We need to tell them. They are our family, the center of our clan and tribe.] 

[I know.] Vin smiled back at him. 

"A what?" JD asked. 

"A Sentinel. A Sentinel is a person with five heightened senses. They are throwbacks to ancient tribal times when they guarded and protected the Tribe. Vin can detect the slightest change in his environment. A Sentinel cannot however work alone, every Sentinel needs a guide. Fortunately Vin has his." 

"Ez is my guide." 

"Sentinels are very protective of their Guides," Ezra said with a grin, snuggling closer to Vin.

"It's sort of the Sentinel's Prime Directive: protect the guide," Vin explained as he wrapped his arms around Ezra. 

"Are you sure about this?" Nathan and JD asked almost together. 

"Yeah," Vin said. "The Sentinel thing is why Kojay, Chanu and Jon stayed with us on the island. They were helping me learn to use my senses and helping Ez learn to help me control them and to use his own Guide abilities." 

"What kind of abilities do Guides have?" Nathan asked. 

"Mostly empathy," Ezra explained. "Some telepathy but, at least with me, only with my Sentinel. I've always been able to sense other people's emotions, particularly anger, hate or the intent to harm me. The closer they are, the easier their intentions are to detect. Trevor trips my spidery sense just by being in the same city. Kojay has been instructing me in the use of my abilities as well as instructing Vin." 

"So, you'll know when he's near?" JD wanted to be sure that he understood what Ezra and Vin were telling him, "And Vin will be able to tell where he is." 

"Exactly and there won't be any way for him to know that he's tripped our alarms," Ezra assured him. "Plus the telepathic link between Sentinel and Guide will allow us to communicate silently."

"Do the others know about this?" Nathan asked.

"Kojay and Chanu went to Denver to explain it to Chris, Buck and Josiah." Vin said. "They'll explain about the clan and tribe stuff, too." 

"Clan and tribe stuff?" JD asked. 

"The Seven are the center of the Clan. Chris is clan chieftain, Buck his partner and the heart of the Clan. Vin is the Sentinel. I am the Guide. You, Nathan are the Healer, Josiah the Shaman. JD is the young warrior learning from us all. The Clan spreads out from there. Through JD, Casey is part of the Clan. Through you, Rain is. Miz Nettie is connected through both Casey and Vin. From there it spreads out to include all our many friends as part of the Tribe, everyone from AD Travis to Inez, to Yosemite, the man who cares for Chris' horses when he can't be there. Literally every one that any member of the clan cares about is a member of the Tribe." 

Nathan and JD were silent for a few minutes absorbing what they had been told

Finally JD asked, "So, how do you want me to sabotage the security system." 

"I want you to make it unreliable. I want to have a record that it has failed before when Trevor gets past it." 

"Intermittent failures over a period of weeks leading up to Trevor's breaking in." JD frowned then grinned, "I can do that. Have the system go down for no apparent reason a time or two. Not that hard really. It is an old system, inherently unreliable." 

"How long will it take?" Ezra asked. 

"I should be able to get it set up today." JD said. 

"Do you have everything that you need?" 

"You told me to bring my tech kit. It's in the car. I should be done in a couple of hours." 

"In that case I believe that Vin and I shall take a nap." Ezra said with a grin, standing and tugging Vin up with him. He nodded to Nathan. "Make yourself at home, Nathan." 

Nathan snorted as they headed up the stairs. "Nap my ass," he said but he was smiling. 

JD just grinned. "Worse than you and Raine were, huh?" 

"Not really," Nathan admitted with a smile. 

"Come on you can help me get my stuff in. The security room is way on the third floor."  
________________________________________

JD and Nathan accepted Vin and Ezra's invitation to have supper with them and stay overnight at the condo before heading back to Denver. 

When Ezra sat the salads on the table, Nathan raised an eyebrow as Vin picked up his fork and started eating his. 

"You got him to eat salad?" Nathan's tone held disbelief. 

"He doesn't get his roast beef and baked potato until he does." Ezra smirked. 

"He's got broccoli for me, too," Vin said with a pout. "Don't get my dessert until I eat it." 

"I'm allowing you to put it on your potato and pour cheese sauce over it. That is concession enough," Ezra stated. 

Vin smiled at him. "Reckon so," he said softly. Taking Ezra's hand he added, "You're worth eating a few green veggies for." 

After the meal was finished and they had cleared up the dishes, they retreated to the large living room to talk. 

JD was the one to broach the subject of when Vin and Ezra intended to return to Denver. 

"So, are you guys, gonna be heading back tomorrow?" he asked. 

"Yes," Ezra replied. "We need to let Trevor make contact with us. The best place to do that is at the storage facility where the packing and moving company put our things when they packed up the townhouse for us." 

"You think that he knows where it is?" JD asked. 

"Yes. From what the P. I., Zorne, told Detective Paulson, he had already given Barton that information before Trevor killed Barton. So, if Trevor hasn't staked the place out himself, he probably has someone, if only a street person, watching it to let him know when there is any activity around the unit." 

"Isn't it dangerous for you to go there?" Nathan asked. "What's to stop him from just shooting ya'll there?" 

"Not how he works," Vin said shortly. 

"Indeed not. He needs more than just to kill me. I am the only one of his victims that got away, the only one he never broke. He does not just want me dead. He wants me broken and begging. Besides, I never said that Vin and I would be collecting our things. I paid the company to move everything out of the townhouse and store it. It would be out of character to come and get it myself. I'll contact the facility and have them clear out the storage unit and move everything to the new house." 

JD and Nathan nodded. 

"So," JD said with a grin, "starting tomorrow, the game's afoot." 

The others laughed at the remark. 

JD grinned back at them. "I've always wanted to say that!" 

TBC


	12. Facing Evil Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown with Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it folks, the last Chapter.

*****************************

Simon Trevor was not a happy camper… literally. He lay in a snow bank glaring at Standish and Tanner's new home through a pair of high-powered binoculars. He was wearing snow camouflage fatigues and a parka over two sets of long underwear with heated boot liners, glove liners and a heated vest. He had on a ski mask and a watch cap under the parka hood and he was still freezing his ass off.

This had to be the most isolated house around and that was saying something considering that this was Colorado and the people here seemed to think that if you could see another house you were too close to town.

He wasn't used to hunting his prey in a setting like this. He was accustomed to big cities and college campuses. 

To make it worse, Standish seemed to be oblivious to his presence. He had started his phone campaign a week before but he hadn't actually spoken to Standish once. Every time he called, he got the answering machine. He had left messages, sly, cruel remarks that he knew Standish would understand but that he was sure no one else would, yet Standish went about his business as if he hadn't been calling at all.

Like now, the house was crawling with activity, Every single member of what had formerly been ATF team seven was down there, plus what looked like every girlfriend, boyfriend and significant other any of them had.

He growled to himself and settled back to watch again.

*****************************

Chris Larabee put down the box of groceries that he had just brought into the kitchen and turned to Ezra. "He out there?" he asked.

"Indeed he is and in a very sour mood I might add," Ezra flashed a shark's grin at him. "I really do not think that he likes snow very much."

"Where exactly?" Buck asked coming up behind Chris and putting his arms around his lover.

Vin answered, "He's lying over yonder on the ridge." His grin mirrored Ezra's predatory one. "The north facing ridge," he pointed out. 

"And the wind is from the north today," Josiah put in from beside the counter where he was assembling his chili to put in the slow cooker. "I believe the weather man was predicting ten to fifteen mile an hour winds with gusts up to twenty miles an hour."

"Anybody want to make bets on how long he lasts today?" Ezra asked.

"He made it almost six hours yesterday," Nathan pointed out.

"But there wasn't hardly any wind yesterday," Vin reminded him.

"And you have to remember that he was born and reared in the south. Snow was a rarity, even in Atlanta. He was never in the military or such and therefore has no practical snow survival training or skills." Ezra reminded them, then added, "I'm sure he will be gone around noon."

The others sighed. If Ezra was betting on around noon, then noon it was. There really wasn't any reason to bet now. 

"You think he'll call again this afternoon?" Chris asked.

"Yes, and since we are as ready for him as we are going to get I shall answer the phone this time. He won't move on to the next stage of his campaign until he actually gets to taunt me on the phone for a few days. He is remarkably predictable."

"How long will he stick to making phone calls before he makes his actual move?"

"Between a week and ten days. That is why I am going to start taking his calls today. Tomorrow we will all vacate the house for several hours, giving him time to plant listening devices. When JD does his daily sweep we'll know if he has managed to get in and get them planted. After we are sure he's listening we will only discuss our plans for dealing with him in writing or sign language."

"What exactly are our plans?" Chris demanded.

"Vin and I will deal with Trevor. That is non-negotiable. We are hoping to lure him into making his move on Thanksgiving Day or at least during that weekend. The rest of you will have plans for that week end; plans that we will discuss after his listening devices are planted so that he will know that Vin and I plan to spend Thanksgiving weekend alone here. Hopefully the weather will cooperate and not be so bad that he cannot get up here."

"What happens if the power goes down?" Nathan asked.

"Not a problem, since we aren't depending on the security system, just my enhanced senses and Ez's empathy to know when he's coming and where he is," Vin reassured them. 

"I was thinking about the cold. How will you deal with that without power."

Ezra chuckled, then said, "There are six wood stoves in this house Mister Jackson, one in each of the bedrooms and two downstairs, besides the fireplace in the great room. On top of that the house is superbly insulated and has passive solar heating provided by the glassed in foyers and balconies. Plus the back up generator is in an underground bunker accessible only through the house. He has to get in to take the power out and once he's in, Vin and I will be hunting *him*." 

"I still don't like you two being alone here," Chris stated emphatically.

Buck nodded in agreement.

"That does seem rather foolish," Josiah put in, "and I do understand that you believe you can rely on your senses, but what happens if there is a storm or something? Will you be able to detect his presence then?"

"Ez will know he's coming. Weather don't interfere with his empathy at all. We're still working with my senses. I've been learning to tune out what I guess you'd call 'background noise', things like a storm, and focus on listening for specific sounds."

"Besides, we won't actually be entirely alone," Ezra informed them, "Kojay, Chanu and Jon are coming to stay with us that weekend. They will slip in while he is not watching and stay out of sight so that they can be here should we need backup."

"Still ain't like having *us* to back you up," growled Chris.

"I swear, Mister Larabee, sometimes I wonder if you are not a Sentinel. You certainly have the protective instincts of one." Ezra muttered.

"You're right," Vin said to Chris, "but we need to end this, end it for good, and Ez is sure he won't come if any of you are here."

"Won't he hear you talking to Kojay and the others on the bugs?" JD asked as always focused on his electronics.

"They understand that verbal communication won't be possible. Once they are inside, all communication between the two of us and them will be in either sign language or writing."

Vin nodded, "We've already bought about a dozen dry erase boards with pens and erasers for each."

"I saw those when we were carrying in supplies. Wondered what they were for," Nathan said.

"All of us will use them to communicate anything that we don't want Trevor to overhear once his listening devices are in place," Ezra said.

Chris sighed then nodded. 

He still didn't like the idea of them facing Trevor without any of the other five to back them up but he understood Vin and Ezra's need to finish this. They were starting a new life together and they didn't need this threat from the past hanging over them.

***************************************

Thanksgiving Day dawned bright and clear, the morning weather belying the weatherman's prediction of a blizzard blowing in over the mountains by midnight of Thanksgiving Day.

Vin had assured Ezra that the storm wouldn't hit until after midnight, giving them plenty of time to deal with Trevor since Ezra was certain that Trevor would make his move around twilight that day.

Kojay, Chanu and Jon arrived in the early morning, riding in over the mountain on snowmobiles which they parked along side the others that routinely sat lined up in the courtyard formed by the square that included the house, the garage, the stables and the kennels. They doubted that Trevor would notice the additions since the number of snowmobiles there at any given time had varied widely over the past two weeks that he had been watching the house. 

They walked into the house not worrying about Trevor seeing them. Vin had said that he would call them if Trevor tripped Ezra's radar before they got there and he hadn't called. 

Vin was in the kitchen making breakfast when they arrived. Chanu spoke Vin's name softly then walked in without knocking, knowing that Vin would have already heard the snowmobiles and verified that it was the three of them long before they got to the house.

He wasn't surprised when Vin greeted them with a grin and said, "Breakfast'll be ready in a minute. Coffee's on. Left hand carafe. Y'all don't want the right hand carafe that's Ezra's fancy stuff."

Chanu chuckled, at the sight of three coffee makers lined up on the counter. "And the center one is for…?"

"That's mine and Josiah's 'road tar' as the rest of them call it," Vin told them.

Jon laughed, "What was it, again, that Ezra said about your coffee?" He grinned as he answered his own question, "Oh yeah. 'Mister Tanner's idea of coffee would wake the dead and make them dance a jig.'" He did a credible imitation of Ezra's drawl.

Vin just chuckled. Then turned serious. "'Fraid y'all are gonna have a borin' day. We can't be sure when Trevor will show up so you'll haveta stay in the upstairs back room until we're ready for you an' Jon to take mine and Ezra's places. I still ain't real happy about that part of the plan---"

Chanu interrupted him, "You don't have to worry about us, Vin. Ezra said that Trevor almost never carries a real gun just the tranquilizer pistol and several knives. That's why you have the throwaway piece. Even if he should get off a shot before you and Ezra take him down, we shouldn't have to worry about a gunshot wound just a tranq dart."

"Still seems wrong to use y'all as bait."

"This man is evil," Kojay said quietly, "That evil needs to be removed from the world. Accomplishing that is worth the small risk that we are taking. My sons will be well guarded with a Sentinel and his Guide to watch their backs." He grinned, "And this old Shaman will be watching as well."

Vin finally nodded, accepting that their friends were doing this willingly. 

"Well then, let's eat. Y'all can take what ever you want to eat and drink later upstairs to the room you'll be staying in. There's a small fridge up there. The back bedroom, sitting room and bath all have no windows so Trevor can't see in. Y'all can move around freely in there. It's got a TV, DVD player, stereo CDs and such to keep you from getting too bored. We'll let you know when Trevor shows up."

When they finished eating and had cleared up the dishes, Vin said, "I'm going back up and lie down with Ez till he's ready to get up, probably about noon unless Trevor shows up before then and triggers his alarms. We'll tap the intercom twice, then pause and tap it twice more to alert y'all when he shows."

***************************************

(I have been told that I need to put a warning on this so here it is: This is the section where Trevor gets his due and contains Graphic Violence by a member of the Seven.)

*************************************************

 

It was twilight when Trevor made his move, dressed in his snow camouflage he was nearly invisible in the dim light. He slipped across the open ground between the small stand of trees just below the treeline and approached the house from the side.

He could see inside the house through the large windows on that side. Tanner and Standish were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace apparently unaware of his presence.

He had called just a short time before and he still smiled at Standish's horrified reaction to the fate Simon had promised for Tanner.

Tanner was obviously trying to comfort Standish. He cuddled the other man to as they sat on the couch, brushing soothing fingers through his hair.

Inside the house Chanu struggled not to giggle like a girl as he cuddled his baby brother to him and stroked the soft curls of the wig that he wore. Chanu was dressed as Vin and Jon was dressed as Ezra, putting on a show on the couch for Trevor. The fact that the power was off and the only light in the room came from the fireplace helped with the illusion.

Meanwhile, the real Vin and Ezra hung back in the shadows out of sight of the windows. Vin had the throwaway gun that they would plant on Trevor if he didn't have a real gun. Ezra maintained that Trevor would most likely have a tranquilizer pistol as he had used one before. Trevor would want to take them away from the house to a place he felt secure to torture them.

Ezra had the ax that they used to cut firewood. He obviously planned to carry out his stated intention to chop Trevor's head off. 

Vin really couldn't blame him. He had thought that he had killed Trevor at least twice before and the man had somehow survived to come after him again. This time he wouldn't. There were damned few things out there that could survive having their heads cut off. Vin really didn't think that Trevor was one of them.

A storm was moving in over the mountain, brilliant flashes of lightening occasionally lit up the evening sky which was why Vin, Ezra and Kojay remained in the corners of the room that couldn't be seen from the outside.

{He's coming in from the east.} Ezra informed Vin silently.

[Got him,] Vin assured, [about fifty feet out and moving slow. Reckon he don't want to make any noise.] There was a silent chuff of amusement. Vin could hear every crunch of snow under Trevor's boots, every shift of his clothing as he moved and the harsh panting of his breath as he exerted himself in the thin mountain air.

Ezra hefted the ax and swallowed hard. He tried to tell himself that his hands weren't shaking, that he was ready for this, while flashes of the past chased themselves through his mind. His fiancée, lying on their blood soaked bed in their apartment in Atlanta. His stepfather, Adrian LeBeau in the penthouse in New York, cut to ribbons, and Maude's screams when she caught a glimpse of his body before Ezra could tell her that she really didn't want to see what Trevor had done to him. The feel of Trevor's hands on his body, and his cock inside of him, raping him.

This had to end tonight. It had to. He wasn't strong enough to keep going if it didn't.

[Ez,] 

The gentle touch of Vin's mind on his reminded him that he needed to focus, that he didn't want Vin *seeing* what he was remembering. 

[Too late for that, Babe,] Vin told him, [but I'm here. We'll get through this. You need to focus now. He's at the window, opening it.]

Ezra forced the past away and focused on the present.

Trevor carefully removed the screen from the window, lowering it quietly to the ground and began to raise the window.

Inside the house, Vin, standing in the shadows beside the passage into the kitchen signaled Chanu on the couch to be ready to duck that Trevor was coming in.

Chanu gave a slight nod of his head and bent to whisper in Jon's ear, relaying the information.

Trevor crept across the broad main room almost silent as he stalked his prey. He was almost to the couch when suddenly the two men on the couch rose and backed away.

A flash of lightening revealed their faces and he scowled. 

It wasn't Standish and Tanner! 

There was a vague resemblance in the body size and shape enhanced by the wigs that they wore, but the features were dark and angular and the eyes black.

He raised his tranq gun and snarled. "Where's Standish?" Rage boiled in his eyes even as he realized (It's a trap! That little sneak set a trap!)

"Right here." The voice came from behind him cold, hard and grim.

He spun and nearly leaped backwards over the couch when he was confronted not with Standish, but with an ancient Native American Shaman. The old Indian's snow-white hair was braided and decorated with feathers and beads. His face was painted with a design in reds, blacks and whites. He held one hand out in front of his face a small ceramic bowl set on a raised base held in the palm. The bowl was shaped like a Jack O'Lantern, the glowing coals inside it shining through the horrific face that decorated it. The old man dropped a handful of herbs onto the glowing coals and smoke spiraled up from them. 

As Trevor turned to face him, Kojay blew the smoke from the herbs into his face.

For Trevor the world slowed down. He tried to bring the tranquilizer gun in his hand up, to aim it but he suddenly felt as if he was moving in slow motion. His arm wouldn't obey him.

Then Standish was in front of him, hefting an ax. "This time you're dying, you son of a bitch," he snarled as he raised the ax and brought it down, cutting deep and hard into the top of Trevor's right shoulder, cutting through muscle, tendons, and bone.

Trevor went to his knees, the tranquilizer gun falling from his hand and clattering across the floor.

He stared up at Standish unable to comprehend what was happening. Standish couldn't kill him. He just couldn't.

But the ax rose again and fell again, this time cutting deep into the left shoulder, almost but not quite meeting the angled cut from the right shoulder.

Vin started forward, but Kojay laid a hand on his shoulder. "He needs to do this."

Vin nodded, almost vibrating in place in his need to go to Ezra, to hold him.

Ezra didn't even know that he was crying, that a terrible wailing moan was issuing from his throat, as he kicked Trevor in the chest, knocking him back to sprawl on the floor. He stepped forwards circling the body until he was standing over Trevor at shoulder level. He raised the ax one last time and brought it down, so hard that it wedged into the floor after severing Trevor's head.

The last thing that Simon Trevor ever saw was Ezra Standish's face, twisted with grief and rage as he brought the ax down one last time.

Ezra yanked at the ax handle repeatedly, trying to pull it out of the floor.

Then Vin was there, prying his hands off the ax, drawing him away and Ezra turned into his arms sobbing hysterically.

Chanu moved to them, taking the throwaway gun from the back of Vin's waist with a gloved hand and exchanging it for the tranquilizer gun that Trevor had dropped, making sure that it was positioned exactly as the other gun had been. He carefully returned the tranquilizer gun to it's holster. 

Kojay nodded to him then turned to Jon, "Go start the snow mobiles. It has started to snow. If we leave now, there will be no sign left that we were ever here by the time the authorities arrive."

He lay a hand on Vin's shoulder.

Vin nodded to him, "Go. I've got it here."

He waited until he heard the sound of the snowmobile motors fading in the distance to carefully try to guide Ezra up the stairs to their bedroom. 

"No," Ezra protested, his sobs fading as he resisted Vin attempts to move him away from the body. "He's not disappearing this time." He pushed away from Vin, straightening. One hand reached up to wipe tears away from his face. The other hand remained twisted in Vin's shirt, clinging to his lover. "We don't leave the body alone… not for a minute. Understand me?" 

Vin hesitated, glancing at the body. The man had been decapitated. He wasn't going anywhere. Still, Ezra had thought that he had killed Trevor on at least two other occasions only to have the body vanish and Trevor come after him again.

"All right. But you need to lie down. You're shaking like a leaf."

"Couch," Ezra said. 

The short sentences and plain words combined with the continued shaking told Vin that Ezra was in shock. 

He gave a brief nod and began leading Ezra to the couch in front of the fireplace where Chanu and Jon had sat only moments before. He made Ezra lie down then pulled the colorful Indian blanket they kept folded over the back of the couch down and spread it over Ezra. 

"I'll get you some hot tea, with lots of sugar."

Ezra began to sit up.

When Vin tried to push him back up he said. "You can't see the body from the kitchen. I'll watch it."

Vin started to protest then gave it up with a sigh at the determined feeling he felt from Ezra. "All right… but you stay on this couch."

"Yes, sir." Ezra said, the glint of amusement in his eyes telling Vin that Ezra would recover from his shock quickly.

While he was waiting for the tea water to boil, Vin picked up the phone. He wasn't really surprised when he didn't get a dial tone. They had had a shortwave radio installed just because loss of phone service was unavoidable in the high mountains.

He stepped back into the great room. "Ez?"

"Yes?"

"I'm goin' to haveta go upstairs and call the Sheriff on the radio. OK?"

"Yes," Ezra said again, not taking his gaze off Trevor's body.

Vin frowned. He could hear Ezra chanting in the back of his mind, {Stay dead, you bastard. Stay dead.}

He started to say something, then shook his head and went on upstairs. There wasn't anything that he could say. Only time would convince Ezra that Trevor wasn't going to get up and walk away again.

*************************************************

The mop up was anticlimactic.

Vin wasn't really surprised when Chris, Buck, Nathan, Josiah and JD showed up with the Sheriff and Bailey Malone's FBI ViCap team. 

Apparently the guys hadn't gone back to Denver but had taken rooms in Granby and set up a police band radio to listen in on the Sheriff Department's calls. When they had heard the call from Vin about the break-in and the death of the intruder they had headed up the mountain.

Bailey Malone and his FBI team had been in Granby for a week, ever since Ezra had first reported to the Granby Sheriff's Department that he was receiving threatening phone calls from Trevor. The Sheriff had called them as soon as the call from Vin had come in.

The two groups had been staying in the same hotel and had met up while waiting to hear any news from up the mountain. 

When the word came that Trevor had been killed after breaking into Ezra and Vin's house they headed out up the mountain together after Chris pointed out that the team had two trailer loads of snowmobiles in case they were needed.

They had come upon the Sheriff and his deputy pulled off the road where a small rockslide had blocked it, preventing them from continuing up the mountain. Since the team had come prepared with snowmobiles on a trailer pulled behind Chris' Ram and Nathan's Jeep Grand Cherokee, Bailey exerted his authority as a FBI agent and took charge of the investigation.

They all loaded up on the snowmobiles and made their way up the mountain.

*************************************************

Sheriff Aaron Littletree had been the sheriff in Granby since he was in his early twenties. He was almost sixty now and would have told you that he figured he had seen it all but the decapitated corpse on the floor of what had once been a CIA safehouse took him by surprise. 

The ax lodged in the floor told him that whoever had killed this man had done it with a vengeance. He raised an eyebrow at the long-haired man standing protectively in front of a slim, pale man sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, staring blankly at the corpse his lips moving in a silent chant.

He recognized the blanket as one of the ones that the women on the reservation wove but the pattern was one that they seldom sold. It was usually reserved as gifts for family and friends. Then his gaze went to the mantle of the fireplace behind the man and his eyes widened. On the mantle sat a piece of artwork that he recognized. Chanu Whitehorse's 'Phoenix Rising' stood on the mantle. Just below and in front of it, sitting protectively under the Phoenix's spread wings was another of Chanu's pieces, a small red fox with the right hand fang gilded with gold. 

Both pieces had been in Chanu's gallery for ages because Chanu refused to sell them to anyone, claiming that they were special and had to go to just the right people.

The Phoenix was majestic, rising from the ashes, its tail feathers blackened, the wings and upper body rendered in shades of red and gold. Its beak was open as if it was screaming it's defiance to the world and its claws were extended and hooked as if it were on the attack. 

In contrast the fox looked almost dainty. It sat primly, its forefeet together, it's tail wrapped neatly around them. Its body was a deep autumn rust color. The ruff under its throat and down it's chest was a gleaming white as was the tip of it's tail. Each leg from toe tip to knee was black, neat and precise.

************************

Flashback

************************

He had just taken the report from Standish about the first of the threatening phone calls from the man stalking him and returned to his office to find his uncle Kojay Whitehorse sitting there waiting for him.

Kojay had already helped himself to coffee and sat contemplating the view out the window behind Aaron's desk.

Aaron knew better than to disturb the old man when he was sitting like that. Kojay was a tribal elder and a Shaman. He would tell Aaron why he was there when he was ready to speak.

After a long silence Kojay looked up at him and spoke. "It is good that a Guardian has returned to the mountains. Evil stalks our land this day." 

Aaron looked up at him startled, "There hasn't been a Guardian born to the tribe in more than a century, Grandfather."

Kojay looked up at Aaron. "The Phoenix and the Fox are not born to the tribe but they carry the blood of the People. You will know them when you see them. Guard them, protect them, guide them. They are a gift that the gods give to us. They will return your guardianship and protection a hundred times over."

************************

End flashback

************************

Nathan took one look at Ezra on their arrival and went straight to him. "How long has he been like this?" he demanded of Vin.

"Ever since he kilt that bastard," Vin said stonily.

Nathan tried to tilt Ezra's head up to look into his eyes but Ezra resisted, keeping his gaze locked on Trevor's corpse, his lips moving silently.

"What's he saying?" Bailey asked.

"Stay dead, you bastard, stay dead," Vin told them.

Bailey nodded. He understood perhaps better than any one why Ezra would feel the need to be sure that Trevor was dead. He had been there when Ezra had guided them back to Trevor's lair, to the hellhole in which Trevor had held him and had tortured and killed his other victims. He'd seen Ezra's reaction to finding Trevor's body gone from where he had left it when he had escaped, after he thought that he had killed the monster that had spent the previous week torturing and raping him.

"I think you should take him upstairs. He'll need to make a statement later but right now, I need to clear everyone but my team and Sheriff Littletree's people from the crime scene," Bailey said. 

He squatted down in front of Ezra, carefully laying a hand on Ezra's arm. "Ezra, I'm taking charge of the body now. I'll make sure it doesn't disappear. I need you to go upstairs. Let your people look after you. I'll come get your statement in a while after we process the scene."

Everyone had come in through the back door and Vin had stopped Chris and the rest of the team in the kitchen with a look, while Malone and his people took charge of the scene. Only Nathan had defied him to cross into the great room and go to Ezra but he had expected that. Now they moved as one for the back staircase, going up to meet Vin and Nathan, who guided Ezra between them up the front staircase.

Vin turned towards his and Ezra's room only to have Ezra shake his head. "No. There's not room for everyone in there and I don't want to be alone."

With a shrug Vin turned them towards the back bedroom suite, where Kojay, Chanu and Jon had spent the day. As the team spread out over the sitting room and he guided Ezra to the bed and got him laid down, Vin smirked to himself. Even in the state he was in Ezra was a sly fox. With the team using the room, any evidence of Kojay, Chanu and Jon's earlier presence would be wiped out.

By the time that Bailey's team was through processing the scene the storm had set in and it was snowing steadily. It was decided that Bailey's team and Chris and his people would stay on at the house, while Sheriff Littletree and his deputy would take two of the snowmobiles and return to Granby, returning when the weather cleared to pick up the body and transport it to the Morgue. In the meantime they would store it in the stable, as it was currently empty.

*************************************************

It was Monday morning before the news that the infamous serial killer Simon Trevor had been killed while attempting to carry out his oft stated intention to kill former FBI agent Ezra Standish, the only one of his many victims to survive his attack, reached the media. 

Both the Granby Sheriff's Department and the FBI were clear that no charges would be filed against Standish. Trevor had been a fugitive, a serial killer convicted on fifteen separate counts of aggravated murder each of which had carried the death penalty.

The isolation of the crime scene along with the continuing inclement weather prevented any one from pursuing the story further. 

No details regarding exactly how Trevor died were ever released. 

**************************************

Epilogue: Seven Months Later

***************************************

Father Andrew cast a nervous glance back over his shoulder. The next time he agreed to do a wedding he was definitely getting a better description of the venue than 'We're getting married on a mountain top.'

*Nobody* had told him, he'd be standing three feet from a two-thousand foot drop-off. Granted he was in a gazebo and both Vin and Ezra had assured him that it was perfectly safe, that the gazebo was anchored to the mountain top with sixteen-foot long steel re-bar sunk eight feet into the mountain and welded to the gazebo's steel frame.

Not that the gazebo looked like it was made of steel. It had been painted a gleaming white with what Vin and Ezra told him was 'liquid vinyl' except for the ornate roses and forget-me-nots that decorated the waist high panels that surrounded the floor of the gazebo. The roses were pink and the forget-me-nots were blue, a color scheme that was reflected in the wedding décor.

Nothing about this wedding was traditional except the vows and they had had a minor change to them as the bride and groom agreed that the word obey was not to be part of their vows. This was to be a partnership and nobody was vowing to obey anybody, period.

He looked up as the wedding march started playing and watched as the bride *and* the groom started up the long pathway from the back gate of the estate's courtyard to the gazebo.

JD had refused to wait at the altar for Casey. They were walking into their future together. The bride and groom exchanged grins as they walked towards the priest that would marry them.

Casey was wearing a formal white pants suit, with a soft pink blouse and a white vest decorated with embroidered pink roses and blue forget-me-nots. She held a bouquet of pink rose buds and blue forget-me-nots and tiny white baby's breath. White cowboy boots and a white Stetson completed the look.

JD wore a white tuxedo with a white bowler hat and white cowboy boots. He had a single pink rose bud and two small forget-me-nots in his buttonhole and a pink cummerbund.

As they neared the gazebo, Casey's Aunt Nettie stood up from her chair on Casey's side of the gazebo and Chris Larabee and Buck Wilmington stood up on the other side.

Father Andrew cleared his throat and looked out over the assembled guests. It was a small gathering and although there was an aisle, they hadn't bothered to divide into the bride's side and the groom's side. Everyone just sat wherever they wanted. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Let anyone who has any objection speak now or forever hold his peace."

Father Andrew really didn't think anyone was going to object. He had been somewhat surprised at just how many different people seemed to be absolutely gleeful over this wedding. 

Larabee, however, turned and glared out at the assemblage as if to say there had better not be any objections.

Father Andrew cleared his throat again and soldiered on, "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"I do." Nettie Wells was leaning heavily on her cane with Vin and Ezra hovering protectively behind her but her voice was firm and strong.

The priest nodded then asked a question he'd never had to ask before, "Who gives this man to be married."

Buck Wilmington, grinning hugely, stepped slightly forwards as he and his partner Chris Larabee said simultaneously, "We do."

Buck was dressed in his white sequined Elvis costume and would be the lead singer at the reception in the courtyard after the wedding. Larabee was wearing a standard black tuxedo with a baby pink cummerbund that matched Casey's roses. Chris couldn't help grinning at the thought of him and Buck giving JD away. 

JD and Casey walked up the steps of the gazebo and stopped in front of Father Andrew reaching out to clasp hands.

Moments later Andrew concluded the vows with the traditional, 'you may kiss the bride', only to have Casey grab JD and kiss *him* soundly to the very loud amusement of the crowd.

The young couple trotted down the gazebo steps and along the aisle between the two sets of chairs as the crowd surged to its feet greeting them with whoops, cheers, and whistles, happily tossing handfuls of birdseed at them as they made their way back towards the courtyard.

Father Andrew heaved a sigh of relief and headed back to the safety of the enclosed courtyard.

***************************************

Much later that day

***************************************

Ezra sighed and snuggled into Vin's embrace. They were sitting in one of the two swings in the gazebo. The swings had been removed for the wedding and had had to be re-hung afterwards. One swing faced east, the other west. They were sitting in the west facing one, watching the sun sink over the mountains as they swayed gently. 

"Good day, huh?" Vin said patting his stomach. He hadn't hesitated to make a pig of himself at the reception, after all he and Ezra had paid for the wedding and reception.

"One of the best," Ezra assured him.

"Glad Nettie could make it. Sick as she was last winter, wasn't sure she'd last to see Casey get her June wedding." He paused a moment then added, "Glad that yer ma could come too. She's looking good."

"Yes, I think that finally knowing that Trevor is gone for good has done wonders for her. I know it has for me." He laid his head on Vin's shoulder and Vin leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Life is good."

"And the future bright," Ezra added. "I didn't mention it because I didn't think it appropriate to bring up business on JD and Casey's wedding day but the final papers on the company's incorporation came through today. We are officially in business."

***************************************

The End


End file.
